WITHOUT WORDS, WE ARE MEET
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Hidup seperti apapun akan kita jalani jika kita bisa melihat sahabat kita tertawa dan tersenyum. Benar, kan'  Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

HYAY! *girang sendiri*

Ini fic saia yang ketiga. ^^

Sejak saat saia lihat Kuroshitsuji 2 yang episode 7, saia jadi merinding-merinding gimana gitu. Saia suka aktingnya Alois saat ditusuk sama Ciel adikku tersayang *ditendang*

Apalagi pas teriaknya. Bulu kuduk saia langsung berdiri semua. Bahkan teman saia saja sampai tidak berani melihat walaupun dipaksa melihat *maksudnya?*

Tapi entah kenapa, saia jadi kepikiran bikin cerita antara dua pemuda itu yang saling akrab dan saling mengerti. Saia tahu kepribadian mereka hampir 180 derajat berbeda dengan latar belakang kehidupan yang berbeda pula.

Baru-baru ini, adik saia *adik yg asli* nonton balik film Titanic. Entah kenapa, lihat akting perjuangan Rose dan Jack yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari maut, telah mengisprirasi fic saia yang ketiga ini.

Fic saia kali ini berisi tentang persahabatan antara kedua pemuda yang tak lain adalah Ciel dan Alois, adik2 saia yang manis *digampar* di atas kapal naas Titanic. Di film, kapal ini berangkat dari Inggris menuju Amerika. Tapi, di fic ini saia balik dari Amerika ke Inggris. Ya… disesuaikan aja sama tokoh dan tempat tinggalnya. Mereka (Ciel n Alois) kan tinggal di Inggris. Betul, tidak? *niruin gayanya Aa' Gym*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jauh saia.

Warning: Tragedy, Friendship.

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang bagitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Okay! Enjoy this story… ^^

* * *

**Without Words****, We Are Meet**

**Chap. 1: First met**

**.**

**.**

**Amerika, ****10 April 1912, 09.00 am**

Sejak bagi buta, pelabuhan terbesar di Amerika , New York City, sudah padat dengan para calon penumpang kapal. Begitu ramai, begitu padat.

Dikabarkan, pagi ini, kapal terbesar di dunia, kapal yang katanya 'tak bisa tenggelam', Titanic, akan melakukan pelayaran pertama menuju Inggris. Semua orang bisa menaikinya asal memenuhi syarat. Tahu sendiri, kapal ini memiliki aturan-aturan yang ketat dan sangat menjaga kebersihan. Banyak dari penumpang adalah para bangsawan, yang dilayani dengan sangat terhormat di bagian kelas penumpang utama. Sedangkan orang biasa, akan dilayani di bagian kelas penumpang urutan kedua dan ketiga.

Kapal ini sangat besar dan mewah. Entahlah prang-orang pada zamannya itu membayangkannya seperti apa. Kapal penumpang raksasa ini dibuat oleh perusahaan White Star Line dan di bina oleh limbungan Harland and Wolf. Kapal Titanic ini dikabarkan bisa memuat 3.547 penumpang plus dengan awak kapalnya. Tapi kali ini hanya terisi 2200 mepumpang. Mungkin, hampir semua oran berpikir bahwa Titanic adalah kapal impian.

Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive Inggris, baru saja tiba di pelabuhan ini dengan menaiki kereta kudanya yang dikendarai oleh butler multi talentanya, Sebastian Michaelis. Ia baru saja ditugaskan Ratu untuk mengurus beberapa masalah di Amerika, dan baru hari ini dia bisa kembali ke Inggris. Bersama Bibinya, Angelina Burnet, yang selalu otoriter, mereka akan kembali ke Inggris. Hampir sebulan mereka tinggal di Amerika. Dan itu sangat membuat Ciel jenuh.

"Kita sudah sampai, Lady Angelina, Tuan Muda Ciel." Kata Sebastian sambil membuka pintu kereta. Ia mempersilahkan Lady Angelina turun dengan menggandeng tangannya. Lady serba merah itu turun dengan anggunnya. Topinya yang lebar ia naikkan sedikit agar matanya tak terhalang. Betapa takjubnya ia saat melihat kapal yang akan ditumpanginya nanti.

"Besar sekali kapal ini. Perusahaan White Star Line memang hebat." Katanya kagum. "Benar, kan, Ciel?" ia menoleh kearah samping, melihat keponakan tersayangnya yang baru saja turun dari kereta.

Pamuda berumur 14 tahun itu, mengenakan jas berwarna serba biru tua, dengan celana pendek selututnya, dan membawa tongkat hitam tengkoraknya, memijakkan kakinya di pelabuhan terbesar Amerika ini. Gayanya sangat cool dan berwibawa. Ia melepas topi hitamnya agar bisa melihat kapal megah di depannya dengan jelas. Wajahnya terlihat kagum, tapi datar. Matanya mengamati setiap inchi kapal tersebut.

"Kapal yang hebat." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju kapal tersebut.

"Ah! Tolong angkut barang-barang kami." Perintahnya pada petugas kapal yang menyapanya. Ia pun berjalan lagi.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Orang-orang bilang, ini adalah kapal impian. Tak sembarang orang bisa menaikinya. Ohohoho" Angelina menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ciel hanya tersenyum sinis.

.

.

Alois Trancy, sang kepala keluarga Trancy, yang biasa di sebut dengan 'Laba-laba Ratu', tiba di pelabuhan ini sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan santai menuju kapal yang 5 menit lagi akan segera berlayar untuk pertama kalinya itu. Diikuti butler setianya, Claude Faustus, dan Pamannya, Arnold Trancy.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak henti-hentinya melempar pandangan kagum melihat begitu ramainya tempat ini dan begitu besarnya kapal yang akan ia tumpangi untuk pulang menuju negeri tercintanya.

"Howaahh… besar sekali kapal ini!" seru pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu sambil merentangkan keduanya tanganya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kuharap, di dalam nanti, kau tidak banyak berbuat usil, Alois." Gumam Pamannya datar.

Alois jelas-jelas mendengar gumaman dari Pamannya itu. Si orangtua cerewet dengan perut yang membuncit itu! Alois tidak begitu menyukai Pamannya itu. Orang yang hanya menginginkan kekayaannya. Alois hanya mendecakkan lidahnya sambil memutar bola matanya masa bodoh saat mendengar Pamannya berbicara.

Alois berpaling menoleh dengan wajah yang cerah kearah butlernya, Claude Faustus.

"Claude, ini sangat menakjubkan, bukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku akan menaiki kapal terbesar di dunia!" serunya girang. "Aku sangat senang!"

Claude hanya melirik Tuan Mudanya itu datar, dan kembali melihat ke depan. Menyadari ketidak pekaan butlernya itu, Alois menjadi sebal sendiri. Ia memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

Sekarang saatnya semua penumpang naik ke atas kapal karena beberapa saat lagi, kapal ini akan lepas landas. Alois berlari dengan girangnya menuju tangga naik menuju dek kapal khusus para bangsawan.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!" seru Alois sesampainya di atas tangga. Ia melambai ke arah Pamannya dan butlernya yang masih akan menaikki beberapa anak tangga. Angin semilir membelai tubuhnya rampingnya. Melambai-lambaikan jubah ungunya dan menyilakkan rambut pirang lembutnya. Setelah melihat Pamannya dan butlernya sudah sampai di tengah-tengah tangga, ia segera berlari masuk. Nampak penjaga menyambutnya dengan ramah. Alois tersenyum cerah.

Ia kagum melihat desain ruangan umum yang ia pijak ini. Sungguh mewah. Di kanan-kiri banyak terdapat ornamen-ornamen yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, perabotan mewah, dan perhiasan mewah lainnya. Pintu masuk yang ia masuki tadi saja mungkin berlapis emas. Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu membelalakan matanya dengan girang dan ber-wah-wah ria. Ia melempar pandangan kesegala arah. Banyak para bangsawan berseliweran di sini.

"Paman!" panggilnya pada Pamannya yang barusaja masuk. "Aku akan ke dek atas, ya!" katanya sambil berlari.

"Ah? Oi! Alois! Hati-hati!"

Alois tidak mempedulikan seruan Pamannya dan langsung ngibrit ke dek atas.

Arnold hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah keponakannya itu, dan segera menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh petugas kapal untuknya dan Alois. Ah! Claude tentu saja juga.

.

.

Alois segera berlari menuju pinggiran dek. Ia bisa merasakan kapal mulai bergerak. Angin pagi berhembus kencang. Sinar matahari yang terik mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya. Banyak para penumpang berkumpul di dek teratas ini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang yang ada di pelabuhan dengan riang. Sekalian juga memamerkan rasa senanganya karena bisa menaikki kapal terbesar did unia pada zaman itu.

Alois menjinjitkan kedua kakinya agar bisa melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di pelabuhan, yang menyongsong kepergian kapal nomor satu itu melakukan pelayaran pertamanya. Wajah cerianya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Iamelambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil berseru riang.

Setelah kapal mulai menengah, Ia menatap ke bawah. Begitu tingginya ia saat ini. Ia tak bisa memperkirakan berapa tinggi kapal mewah ini. ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat beberapa ekor lumba-lumba melompat ke permukaan air. Ia melihatnya takjub. Takjub, sih, takjub. Tapi kalau posisinya terlalu menukik ke bawah seperti itu, dia bisa jatuh! DX

Alois segera menegakkan tubuhnya setelah ia puas melihat lumba-lumba. Matanya yang masih berbinar-binar melihat keseluruh bagian dek. Banyak para penumpang sedang bersantai melihat keindahan laut. Ia merasa sangat bebas pagi ini. ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan angin lembut membelai wajahnya. Ia tersenyum puas.

Alois berpangku tangan diatas pagar pembatas pinggiran dek. Ia tak lepas menatap birunya laut. Kepalanya ia goyang-goyangkan seakan menikmati irama gemericik air laut yang terbelah oleh laju cepatnya kapal. Ia tersenyum seakan menikmati.

Alois tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Seketika itu ia agak tercekat. Tak terpaut jarak yang jauh darinya, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut kelabu pekat agak kebiru-biruan sedang termenung menatap lesu birunya laut di bawah. Ia bisa melihat jelas rona wajah anak itu karena di antara jarak yang memisahkan mereka, tak ada apapun yang menghalanginya. Alois nampak sedikit heran. Ternyata ada juga yang penumpang kelihatannya sedih diantara penumpang-penumpang lainnya yang banyak merasa sangat senang dan bangga bisa menaiki kapal impian ini. Bahkan mungkin hanya anak itu yang keihatannya tidak menikmati sama sekali pelayaran megah ini. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Hampir tak ada seulas senyum sama sekali.

.

.

Ciel berdiri terdiam di pinggiran dek atas. Ia biarkan angin sepi membelai wajah mulusnya. Tangannya ia tumpuk di atas pagar pembatas dek. Matanya menatap kosong laut lepas di depannya. Terdengar suara anak-anak girang melihat sesuatu di bawah. Sepertinya menakjubkan bagi mereka. Tapi tidak bagi Ciel. Semua yang ada di sini… sangat membosankan baginya. Ia tahu ini adalah pelayaran mewah pertamanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak akan bisa menikmatinya. Kembali ke Inggris bisa jadi malapetaka baginya.

Ciel mendesah keras dan mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. Hidupnya serba diatur. Bibinya selalu saja bilang dan bilang, sebagai seorang bangsawan haruslah menjaga kepribadian yang terhormat dan penuh wibawa. Seorang bangsawan tidak bisa sembarangan bersantai. Seorang bangsawan harus menaati tata krama yang sudah melekat dan mendarah daging, dan yang pasti harus selalu tersenyum tulus dan menjaga sopan santun. Hanya itu dan itu saja. Bisakah seorang bangsawan merasa bebas sedikit saja? Ha? Apakah tidak bisa?

Ciel menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dengan lesu. Ia nampak tercekat saat mendapati sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Ia terbelalak. Sekitar jarak tiga meter darinya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berjubah ungu terlihat sedang melemparkan pandangan kearahnya. Pemuda itu nampak membuka mulutnya sedikit. Entah karena dia heran atau takjub.

Untuk beberapa detik, mata mereka bertemu. Mata biru laut Ciel dan mata biru langit Alois pun bertemu. Alois menyelami mata biru laut Ciel perlahan. Begitu juga dengan Ciel. Sadar dengan kelakuannya, Alois pun sedikit salting. Ia menyapa Ciel dan melambaikan tangannya utnuk menutupi kesaltingannya.

"Oh! Ha-hai…" sapanya ringan sambil tersenyum salting. Walaupun senyum salting, tapi tulus, lho.

Ciel masih terdiam melongo. Tapi kemudian menyadari kalau orang di hadapannya itu menyapa. Melihat Alois tersenyum dengan… ehem… mungkin lebih tepat berkesan sok kenal, Ciel pun tercekat. Wajah Ciel pun merona merah. Ia pun membuang wajah karena malu. Sial! Siapa dia? Sok kenal begitu, pikirnya.

Melihat orang di depannya membuang wajah, Alois menjadi heran. Kenapa dia? Tapi ia bisa memahaminya karena sepintas ia bisa melihat wajah anak itu memerah. Alois tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Tak selang beberapa menit, datanglah sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam, tinggi jangkung, dan… yah… Alois tidak bisa memungkiri pria itu memang rupawan. Dan lagi. Pria itu memiliki bola mata merah semerah darah. Alois sedikit menganga melihat bola mata pria itu. Di dalam hatinya, ia menjerit 'Kereennn!'. Haha. :D

Pria itu terlihat sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada anak berpakaian serba biru itu, dan seketika itu pria berpakaian hitam dan anak itu berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang di dek ini, Ciel sempat menoleh kearah Alois yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya hingga Ciel benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Seketika itu, angin laut pun berhembus lagi.

.

.

**Pukul ****20.00 pm, waktu kapal**

Alois lagi-lagi berdiri terdiam di pinggiran dek. Malam sudah turun, langit menjadi gelap. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya mengamati setiap inchi langit malam yang kelam. Ia berharap, malam ini ada bintang. Bintang… bintang… ah! Ada! Entah kenapa, sejak kecil, ia selalu kebiasaan melihat bintang di malam hari. Kalau ada bintang, ia selalu meluangkan waktu utnuk memandanginya dari jendela kamar hingga merasa puas. Kalau tidak, dijamin, tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak. Astaga… Dasar anak ini. Alasannya banyak sekali.

Ia memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit dengan tatapan kagum. Bintang, ya. Bintang selalu terlihat menakjubkan dan menenangkan hati, ya? Walaupun sinarnya hanya terlihat kecil-kecil, tapi bintang terus saja kokoh hingga pagi menjelang. Kelip-kelip berliannya membuat mata tidak bosan. Baginya, menatap bintang seperti ini adalah hal yang mengasikkan dari pada apapun yang ia kerjakan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ia menikmati kerlingan-kerlingan bintang yang sedang bermain mata, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara derap langkah. Ah, bukan. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut dengan suara orang yang sedang berlari. Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai dek yang terbuat dari kayu itu membuat Alois tercekat. Suara itu perlahan mendekat dan semakin jelas. Alois pun membalikkan tubuhnya karena penasaran. Sesaat kemudian, melintaslah sesosok yang tak asing lagi di matanya, sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju buritan. Seseorang yang ia lihat tadi pagi untuk pertama kalinya, anak berambut kelabu yang tadi. Ia berlari dengan perasaan yang sepertinya sedang tidak tenang. Sepintas, Alois melihat butiran kristal bening jatuh dari pipinya.

.

.

Malam ini diadakan pertemuan antar bangsawan di ruang santap kelas utama. Banyak para bangsawan berkumpul dan bercakap-cakap di ruangan itu. Saura tawa yang kedengarannya elegan itu menbahana diseluruh ruangan.

Ciel hanya bisa terdiam di meja makannya. Di sekitarnya hanya dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang bercengkerama, yang ia tidak tahu alurnya, musik klasik yang membosankan, dan tawa ala bangsawan yang membuatnya muak. Apanya, sih, yang tidak lebih waras dari pesta ini? Di ruangan ini, ia seperti patung yang tak dipedulikan. Kesabarannya pun habis dan ia pun berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Ciel!" seru Bibinya berusaha mencegah. Tapi terlambat. Ciel sudah keluar dari ruangan. Seketika itu, seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Ciel, sih, masa bodoh. Di dalam ruangan itu yang ada hanya orang-orang tolol yang tak mengenal kata kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas.

Di sudut ruangan, seorang pria setengah baya, dengan perut yang membuncit memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ciel yang berlari keluar ruangan dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

Ciel berlari dan terus berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Perasaannya seakan tertekan. Kenapa, sih, ia harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang bangsawan, yang malang, yang terpaksa menjadi kepala keluarga menggantikan sang Ayah yang sudah mendahuluinya, yang selalu haus akan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang juga sudah mendahuluinya, dan kini harus terima diasuh dengan Bibinya yang sangat otoriter? Hidupnya hampir seperti tidak berjalan. Auranya seakan tidak terasa. Semua pendapatnya selalu tidak disambut dengan baik oleh Bibinya. Benar-benar hidup yang membosankan. Memang, sebagai seorang Earl, orang yang selalu dihormati dikalangan bangsawan memang mungkin hampir tidak tahu apa itu kata bebas. Ciel sangat ingin sebuah kebebasan! Setiap harinya ia hanya dijadikan pesuruh oleh Ratu, yang selalu menjaganya seperti anjing penjaga, dan apalah itu semua! Andaikan kedua orangtuanya tidak mendahuluinya sepagi ini, mungkin masa mudanya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Anak seumur dirinya harus berpikir dengan lebih dewasa, mengurus negara, mengurus keluarga, dan masih banyak lagi. Itu membuatnya stres bukan main.

Ciel memacu larinya hingga sepatunya tambah dasyat beradu dengan lantai dek. Tak terasa, ia malah berlari kearah buritan. Tapi ia tidak sekalipun berpaling kearah lain. Ia membiarkan kakinya membawanya.

Sesampainya di buritan, ia menyentakkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas. Napasnya terengah-engah. Pipinya terasa panas. Ia sadar bahwa airmatanya mengalir satu per satu. Ia merasa ingin mengutuk hidupnya karena tak ada satu pun yang mau mendengar keluhannya, pendapatnya, bahkan aksi protesnya. Kenapa?

Ciel menatap ke bawah, menatap air laut yang terlihat mengkilap memanpantulkan sinar lampu kapal. Ia berusaha mengatur napas dan emosinya. Angin malam bertipu kencang, menyilak-nyilakkan helai rambut Ciel. Laut ini pasti dalam sekali. Airnya pun pasti juga sangat dingin. Ciel terdiam. Agak lama ia terdiam sambil memegangi pagar pembatas dengan erat. Tiba-tiba, terbesit pemikiran gila di kepalanya. Walaupun gila, tapi hatinya mengiyakan dengan keras. Ia memanjat besi pagar pembatas dengan hati-hati dan melompatinya hingga ia sekarang berada di luar pagar sambil mencuri-curi pandang apakah ada orang yang melihat aksinya ini atau tidak.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah, mengahadap air laut. Tangannya menggenggam erat pagar di belakangnya. Matanya menatap laut yang hitam itu kosong. Air laut itu pasti terasa sangat dingin. Jika kau menceburkan diri ke dalamnya, dalam sekejap kau mungkin akan langsung beku. Pas sekali untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri malam ini. Dengan begitu, begitu ia terjun, ia akan langsung membeku dan takkan merasakan pahit dan begitu tidak adilnya hidup yang ia jalani.

Sesaat ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera terjun, ia mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Terdengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Suara itu seperti menggema seiring tiupan angin malam yang dingin.

Mendengarnya, bulu kuduk Ciel langsung berdiri. Tubuhnya menegang sejenak. Matanya terbelalak. Ia pun menoleh perlahan kearah belakang. Tak disangka, ia mendapati seseorang berambut pirang dengan mengenakan jubah ungu sedang berdiri menatapnya tajam sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Tunggu! Dia kan…

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya anak itu, yang tak lain adalah Alois, dengan nada datar.

Ciel terdiam. Napasnya pututs-putus seakan ia tak sabar ingin segera terjun. Tapi, ini dia. Ada halangan yang menyendat aksinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ciel. "Jangan ikut campur!" ucap Ciel bergetar sambil membuang muka. "Kalau kau mendekat, aku akan segera lompat!"

"Kalau kau lompat, aku juga akan lompat." Potong Alois.

Mendengar itu, Ciel terbelalak. Apa katanya?

Alois mendensah dan memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

"Hah! Kau ini bodoh, ya…?" kata Alois dengan nada menngejek.

Mendengar Alois berkata demikian, Ciel terasa tercetik. Antena emosinya langsung muncul. Ia menjadi geram. Apa-apaan anak itu? Seenaknya saja ikut campur masalah orang lain. Memangnya dia tahu apa tentang diriku! Batin Ciel. Ciel menoleh kearah Alois sekali lagi. Ah! Atau lebih tepatnya hanya meliriknya saja.

"Bunuh diri? Kau ini kampungan sekali, ya? Bunuh diri dengan cara seperti ini, sih… sudah ketinggalan zaman!" kata Alois. Kali ini, Ciel benar-benar menoleh sepenuhnya kearah Alois. Wajahnya sembab akibat menangis. Ia membiarkan angin malam membelai wajah pucatnya.

"Kau tahu?" Alois berjalan mendekat. "Kalau malam-malam begini, air laut pasti dingin sekali. Benar, kan?" Alois berkata dengan wajah polosnya. Ia berpangku tangan di sisi pagar yang jaraknya dekat dengan tempat di mana Ciel berdiri. Ciel menatap Alois datar.

"Kalau kau benar-benar lompat… ah! Tidak. Aku tidak yakin kau akan lompat." Kata Alois. Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau kau lompat… begitu kau masuk ke dalam air, kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang lebih dari apapun." Alois terdiam. Ia mencoba menunggu Ciel apakah ia bisa mencerna perkataannya.

"Air itu sedingin es, kau tahu itu, kan? Kau akan merasakan tubuhmu dicabik-cabik. Di tusuk-tusuk dengan jarum yang tajam dan dingin, di sayat-sayat dengan pisau sekeras es. Setelah aku merasakan itu semua, kau akan mati. Lenyap dari muka bumi ini." kata Alois horor.

Ciel membuka mulutnya sedikit. Ia kembali menatap air laut.

"Aku yakin. Kau ini takut mati." Kata Alois tiba-tiba.

Ciel tersentak. Ia merasa terendahkan. Tapi hatinya sependapat dengan perkataan Alois tadi dan berhasil Ciel tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tak perlu marah. Semuanya juga pasti takut mati, kok. Aku yakin itu. Aku sendiri juga begitu." Alois menoleh kearah Ciel sambil tersenyum. Wajah Ciel langsung merona. Ia pun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Alois. Ciel menoleh kearah Alois yang kini berjalan kearah belakang, tepat di belakangnya. Ciel menunduk. Apa yang dikatakan anak berambut pirang itu benar. Awalnya Ciel agak ragu untuk berkata. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun mengutarankannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali."

Mendengar itu, Alois merasa lega. Ia pun melempar senyuman puasnya pada Ciel. Ciel segera berbalik dan mulai memanjat pagar lagi dengan hati-hati. Dari dalam pagar, Alois menjaganya. Tapi, karena sedikit kesalahan langkah, Ciel pun terpeleset. Ciel dan Alois tersentak bukan main. Mereka menjadi panik.

"Ah!"

GRAANNGG!

"Eh? He-hei!" Alois tercekat tapi segera memegangi tangan Ciel. Posisi Ciel saat ini seperti bergelantungan. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Tolong akuuu!" serunya.

Alois menaiki pagar beberapa tingkat dan segera menarik Ciel yang masih bergelantungan di luar pagar. Jangan sampai dia jatuh!

"Bertahanlah! Jangan bergerak lebih dari itu, atau kau akan jatuh! Cobalah kau pijak besi-besi pagarnya!" kata Alois yang tak kalah panik.

Ciel berusaha menapak satu besi pagar dengan mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya ditarik oleh Alois, dan satu tangannya memegang erat besi pagar. Ciel berusaha memanjat dengan mengalahkan berat tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil memanjat besi pagar ketiga, ia pun terpeleset lagi.

"Aaakh!" Ciel mulai bergelantungan lagi.

"Astaga!" Alois yang sedang menarik tangan Ciel, seetika itu juga tertarik oleh Ciel yang terpeleset lagi. Tapi utnungnya, Alois masih tertahan pagar pembatas.

"Aku mohon… tolong akuuu!" seru Ciel panik. Sial! Karena memakai sepatu dengan sol yang terbuat dari kayu, Ciel terus-terusan terpeleset. Pagar ini licin!

"Teruslah… panjat…" kata Alois terputus-putus. Ia berusaha menarik tubuh Ciel keatas.

"Aku tidak bisa…! Aku tidak…"

"Kau bisa, bodoh! Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa! Kalau kau bilang begitu, sama saja kau mati! Cepat panjat! Aku tidak akan mampu kalau hanya menarikmu seperti ini…" potong Alois.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Ciel kembali memanjat besi-besi pagar pembatas dengan hati-hati walaupun panik. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil sampai dan melompati pagar tersebut. Alois menarik tubuh Ciel hingga masuk ke dalam pagar. Karena bebannya berat sebelah, Alois yang sedang menarik langsung tertimpa tubuh mungil Ciel yang ternyata juga berat. ^^"

Mereka berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di lantai dek dengan posisi Alois berada di bawah, dan Ciel menimpanya di atas. Mereka sama-sama terengah-engah. Kejadian ketidak sengajaan ini sungguh membuat jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat! Tadi itu bahaya sekali.

Posisi mereka terus begitu selama beberapa detik, hingga pertolongan datang. Tapi… ini, sih, telat namanya!

"Ada apa ini?" seru seorang awak kapal. Ia dan anak buahnya melihat posisi Ciel dan Alois yang sekiranya… tidak memungkinkan itu.

Sadar akan posisinya yang memalukan itu, Ciel dan Alois segera bangun. Wajah Ciel merah sekali seperti tomat karena malu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya si awak kapal itu sekali lagi. Dari belakang, beberapa orang berlari menuju buritan.

"Ciel! Kau tak apa-apa?" terdengar suara panik seorang wanita, di ikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Bibi An…?"

"Oh, Ciel… Bibi mengkhawatirkanmu… untunglah kau tak apa-apa." Bibi Angelina berlutut di depan Ciel dan menglus kedua pipi keponakannya itu. Ia kelihatan sangat khawatir.

"Ah! Apakan Tuan… yang menyelamatkan Tuan Muda Ciel?" tanya seorang pria jangkung berpakaian hitam.

Alois segera menoleh cepat. Mata biru mudanya bertemu dengan mata merah rubi milik pria hitam itu yang tak lain adalah Sebastian, sang butler keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ah… begitulah." Kata Alois sedikit malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Bibi Angelina sontak kaget. "Aku sungguh berterimakasih sudah menyelamatkan keponakanku…"

"Sama-sama." Alois tersenyum.

"Tapi kira-kira… apa yang terjadi sehingga menimbulkan keributan seperti ini, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah… tadi itu…" Alois mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi seketika itu, Ciel mencubit lengannya.

"Aw! Sakit…" desisinya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang di malam hari. Karena keasyikan, aku jadi iseng memanjat besi pagar penbatas. Dan tidak tahunya, aku terpeleset dan jatuh. Untung ada dia." Ciel melirik kearah Alois, dan berhasil membuat Alois tercekat. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia jadi salting.

"Haahh… kau ini. tolonglah kau berhati-hati. Bibi, kan jadi khawatir."

"Tak perlu khawatir pun…" Ciel menggantung. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kesamping.

'Kau juga takkan peduli padaku. Iya, kan…? Bibi An?'

"Ah… baiklah kalau begitu. Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita masuk dan istirahat. Kejadian ini jangan sampai terulang lagi." Kata salah satu awak kapal. Mendengar itu, semua orang setuju.

"Benar. Tuan, saya sangat berterimakasih atas jasa Tuan." Sebastian menyilangkan tangan didada dan membungkuk pad Alois.

"Ah! Tidak…" Alois menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Kau juga segeralah masuk. Angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu." Kata Bibi Angelina tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkannya di ikuti para awak kapal, Sebastian dan tentu saja Ciel.

Alois menatap kepergian mereka semua. Ia melihat Ciel menoleh kearahnya sambil menyinggungkan seulas senyum tulusnya. Alois tercekat melihatnya. Tapi ia pun segera membalasnya sambil melambai.

Sepeninggal Ciel dan yang lainnya, Alois kembali menengadah kelangit. Bintang mulai hilang satu per satu. Padahal, ini adalah puncaknya malam. Seharusnya para bintang bukannya perlahan menghilang, tapi perlahan muncul lebih banyak. Tapi tak apa. Ia sudah lumayan lama menikmati mereka semua. Alois pun tersenyum sambil mendesah.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seseorang. Alois menoleh.

"Oh! Claude!" serunya senang saat mendapati sosok hitam butlernya.

"Anda belum tidur?" tanya Claude datar.

Melihat ekpresi Claude yang datar, Alois jadi sedikit kesal. Ia memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. "Yaah… aku akan segera tidur." Ucap Alois sambil berlalu.

"Saya akan membuatkan anda coklat hangan sebelum tidur." Calude sedikit membungkuk pada Tuannya yang kini sudah menjauh.

Alois tidak menghiraukan butlernya itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil tersenyum puas. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit seiring langkah yang ia ambil. Anak itu…

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!" katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya.

'Kali pertama bertemu. Kami tak saling tahu menahu. Tidak tahu akan kejadian-kejadian apa yang akan kami alami setelahnya. Kami hanya akan menjalaninya seiring waktu berjalan maju.'

.

.

* * *

Okey! Chapter 1 selesai.

Ah! Saia lupa menerangkan bahwa di sini, para butler, Sebastian dan Claude saia jadikan seperti manusia biasa dan bukan iblis. Yaah… itu aja, sih.

Saia tunggu reviewnya.

Yunoki touya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

ASSALAMUALAIKUM dan salam sejahtera! :D

Akhirnya saia bikin yang chapter dua juga. Saia sendiri juga udah gak sabaran mau bikin. Keburu ide-ide saia yang sudah saia susun dengan baik hilang begitu saja dari kepala saia *lebay*

Puasa-puasa… perut keroncongan. Tapi tetap semangat buat fic dund! Apalagi, sekolah pulang gasik. Jadi bisa pake komputer lebih lama :D. Sambil mendengarkan musik dari komputer, tangan saia memainkan tuts keyboard dan mulai mengetik kalimat satu per satu. *halah!*

Di chapter kedua ini, saya mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Arashiyama**: hya! ^^ adekku yang manis… jangan bayang-bayangin Alois n Ciel kayak Rose n Jack duong. G ada samanya samasekali (nyaiyalah!). oh! Iya juga. Namanya mungkin gitu. Tapi nama umumnya lagi aku g tahu. Aku lihat dari wikipedia g dicantumin nama pelabuhannya. Cuma New York City doang. Ya udah aku tulis gitu ajah. :D

Makasih kumennya yah. ^^

**Sara Hikari**: urya! Hamsahamnida! Arigato! Thank you! Makasih udah kumen! Uke, uke. Silahkan. :D. semoga km tetep suka sama ceritaku. Hehe :D

.

Oke. Seperti biasa saia mau mengingatkan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film kesayangan saia, atau juga film kesayangan adik saia. Saia sih, cuma ikut-ikut lihat doang.

TITANIC.

Dengan peran pengganti Jack dan Rose jadi Ciel dan Alois. :D. Tapi harap diingat! Di cerita ini tidak ada yang namanya percintaan seperti di film aslinya. Yang ada hanya P.E.R.S.A.H.A.B.A.T.A.N.

Wokeey, mari kita mulai ceritanya *buka buku dongeng* apa? Bukan dongeng? Oh, maaf. Saya salah.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara jauh saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jaauuh saia juga.

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy.

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Okay! Enjoy this story… ^^

* * *

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

**Chap. 2: Second Meet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11 April 1912, pukul 09.00 am, waktu kapal**

Ciel Phantomhive terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di bangku dek atas. Matanya meandangi pemandangan laut di pagi hari. Udara segar membelai helai rambut kelabunya. Sinar matahari mulai membakar kulitnya.

Pagi ini, banyak para penumpang dari berbagai kalangan berkumpul di dek ini untuk menikmati suasana laut dari atas kapal impian ini. Suara gemericik air laut terdengar merdu. Dipadupadankan suara burung laut yang berkoak-koak, berlomba-lomba terbang paling tinggi dan berlomba-lomba berburu ikan. Sungguh suasana pagi yang semarak.

Ciel membalikkan halaman demi halaman buku gambarnya, mencari halaman yang masih kosong. Ia mengeluarkan pensil dari sakunya dan segera terpaku pada satu titik. Mata biru sebiru samudera itu menatap sepasang Ayah dan Anak yang tengah melihat pemandngan laut sambil bersenda gurau. Ciel nampak tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, ia mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas buku gambarnya membentuk sebuah garis, dua garis, dan seterusnya. Matanya menatap model lukisan tidak langsungnya itu dan kertas gambarnya secara bergantian dengan pandangan yang serius.

Dari kecil, Ciel sudah gemar melukis. Baik dengan media pensil, maupun dengan cat. Ibunya selalu memuji lukisannya. Tapi sudah lama ini tidak. Terkadang, sesak membabi buta menyerang perasaannya. Sejak empat tahun lalu, lukisannya terus bertambah dan bertambah di manor housenya. Beberapa dari mereka dipajang dengan bagusnya di kamarnya, di ruang makan, bahkan di ruang tamu sekalipun. Selama empat tahun itu, tak ada pujian dari sang Ibu satupun yang ia dengar.

Sejak ia diasuh oleh sang Bibi, ia jadi jarang melukis lagi. Sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive, ia harus ekstra kerja keras sebagai pesuruh rahasia Ratu. Ia mendapat julukan Anjing Penjaga Ratu. Hidupnya jadi serba sibuk dan ekstra ketat dengan peraturan seiringnya bertambah umur. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengutarakan pendapatnya atas peraturan dari sang Bibi yang kadang suka ikut campur dan terlalu otoriter. Hei! Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Ia terus menjerit begitu dalam hati.

Semenjak itu, sekalipun ada waktu luang, ia pasti menghabiskannya dengan melukis. Entah melukis apa. Pokoknya apa saja yang ia temui. Walaupun terkadang ia harus main kucing-kucingan dengan Bibinya. Tapi, ia menikmatinya, kok.

Mata birunya terus memandangi model lukisannya dan kertas gambar secara bergatian. Tangannya bergerak dengan sigap, menciptakan berbagai goresan yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah bentukan dari apa yang ia lihat. Nyaris persis dan begitu elegan. Setelah selesai sketsa, ia pun beriniat untuk mengarsirnya. Ia pandai mengarsir sesuai letak cahaya. Hingga terlihat seperti aslinya, walaupun dalam warna hitam putih. Ciel pun menghela napas puas.

.

.

Alois Trancy barusaja selesai sarapan pagi bersama Pamannya di restoran yang terletak di dek kedua dari atas. Setelah selesai, ia segera keluar dan naik ke dek paling atas. Belum puas, ia pun naik sampai ke dek khusus Kapten dari kapal ini sendiri. Itu adalah tempat tertinggi kedua setelah menara pengamat. Dari atas situ, ia bisa merasakan angin bertipu kencang, melambai-lambaikan rambut pirang dan jubah ungunya. Alois ber wah ria dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan menikmati setiap hembusan angin pagi yang menerpa tubh tinggi rampingnya itu.

"Oh? Bukankah anda… Earl Alois Trancy?" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Mendengar itu, Alois segera menoleh.

"Ah! Kapten Smith!" serunya girang sambil menghambur kearah sang kapten kapal, Edward J Smith.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Earl?" tanya kapten Smith sambil tersenyum bijak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Suara Alois terdengar cemerlang pagi ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapal ini hebat sekali!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Dengan Kapten Smith yang memimpin di sini, kapal ini benar-benar hidup! Kapal ini begitu mewah!" Alois terlihat senang dan segera berlari menuju pinggir dek khusus ini untuk merasakan hembusan angin kembali. Kapten Edward hanya tersenyum puas melihat Alois gembira. Alois mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya dalam satu kali hembusan. Ia membulatkan kedua mata biru langitnya dan tersenyum puas.

Alois mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Ia mendapati orang-orang bersuka cita pagi ini. ada yang sedang berlari-larian, bercengkerama, berjemur, bersenda gurau di pinggir dek, dan melukis.

Malihat itu, Alois terpaku sejenak. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kelabu pekat berpakaian serba warna hijau limau sedang duduk tenang di atas sebuah bangku. Ia terlihat serius mengamati sesuatu, dan sibuk menyoret-nyoret sebuah kertas buku. Samar, Alois melihat sebuah lukisan yang hampir jadi terpampang di sana.

Anak itu! Batinnya antusias. Ia… bisa melukis…?

Melihat itu, Alois segera turun dan berniat untuk menyapa. Alois segera mengambil langkah besar-besar dan menuruni tangga turun menuju dek dimana anak itu berada. Akibat langkahnya yang besar-besar, bagian bawah jubahnya terlihat tersentak-sentak dan berlekebat tertiup angin.

Setelah sampai di dek tersebut, ia melambatkan langkah. Ia melihat anak itu, Ciel Phantomhive sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia menatapnya ringan. Ciel masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku gambar dan pensilnya. Alois melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Ciel. Setelah dekat, ia pun menyapanya.

"Hm… kau ternyata suka melukis, ya?" sapanya yang berdiri di samping Ciel sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Ciel tercekat. Hampir saja goresan pensilnya menyimpang alias kecoret. Ya… apalah itu. Ia pun menoleh cepat ke samping.

"Ka-kau!" serunya terkejut. Alois hanya cengengesan sambil melambai.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya." Alois pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ciel. Matanya mengamati setiap goresan pensil yang dihasilkan oleh tangan Ciel.

"Bagus sekali lukisanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata gemar melukis." Kata Alois kagum. Mendengar pujian itu, wajah Ciel merona merah. Ia terlihat sedikit salting. Tapi, ia berusaha cuek dan kembali melanjutkan lukisannya yang sedikiiit lagi selesai itu.

Alois terdiam memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik tangan Ciel yang sibuk menggoreskan pensil di sana sini. Ia juga memperhatikan mata biru tua Ciel yang terlihat tajam dan serius itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, lukisan pun jadi. Ciel menyawang lukisannya itu dengan puas. Di sebelahnya, Alois Cuma bisa melongo. Gila! Bagus sekali lukisannya! Mirip seperti aslinya! Kira-kira begitu, lah, pikirnya.

"Cepat sekali kau melukisnya. Kau pandai, ya." Puji Alois lagi.

"Terimakasih. Tapi… tidak usah sampai segitunya memandangi lukisanku." Kata Ciel datar sambil menutup buku gambarnya.

"Ah! Kenapa ditutup? Aku, kan belum selesai lihat." Protes Alois seperti anak kecil.

Ciel hanya terdiam. agak cengo juga, sih, sebenarnya.

"Hei… aku boleh lihat, ya… aku mohon…" katanya ambil menyambar buku gambar Ciel. Wah! Dasar emang itu anak.

"Wah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ciel tercekat karena tiba-tiba bukunya disambar dan langsung di buka-buka oleh Alois. Tapi, Ciel tidak melarang anak itu melihat, kok. Kalau mau lihat, lihat saja. Ciel hanya mendengus.

Alois membuka lembar demi lembar buku bersampul putih tersebut. Matanya jelalatan melihat lukisan di setiap ahalaman buku itu. Tak sungkan-sungkan juga dia ber oh ria dan ber wah ria memandangi setiap lukisan Ciel. Mata biru mudanya membulat kagum. Lukisan yang sebenarnya hanya lukisan benda-benda yang mungkin hanya biasa dilihat itu, setelah di daur ulang oleh tangan Ciel, seakan-akan lukisan itu benar-benar jadi hidup. Kamar Ciel di kapal megah ini menjadi benar-benar hidup setelah ia lukis ulang di buku ini. Arsirannya tepat dan elegan. Apapun benda atau pemandangan yang sangat biasa itu setelah Ciel melukisnya, jadi terlihat benar-benar wah.

Tidak hanya lukisan berbagai ruangan, di buku itu juga terdapat lukisan pemandangan alam, taman, dan sebagainya. Alois sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk memuji apa lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini semua. Tanganmu seperti tangan Dewa saja!" katanya kagum sambil menutup buku gambar Ciel. Ciel segera mengambil bukunya.

"Yah… banyak orang berkata begitu." Jawab Ciel. Alois menatapnya kosong. Entah kenapa, nada bicara anak ini seperti tidak ada kenikmatan sama sekali duduk di atas kapal ini. Sifatnya sedikit tertutup dan dingin. Hanya saja disaat-saat tertentu, ia menjadi gusar seperti waktu malam itu. Alois menyelami mata biru sapphire Ciel yang redup itu. Mata yang memancarkan berbagai keprotesan dan kesepian. Apakah…

"M… aku… boleh bertanya sesuatu?" nada Alois yang sedari tadi terdengar riang dan begitu ringan, sekarang menjadi sedikit lembut. Pemuda berparas imut di hadapannya itu pun menoleh penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya?" tanya Ciel.

Alois sebenarnya agak tidak sampai hati menanyakannya. Tapi, hatinya terus terdorong untuk segera mengatakannya. "M… aku lihat… kau sepertinya sangat menderita dan kesepian. Dan malam itu… kenapa kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri di buritan?"

Ciel membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap sosok di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia pun segera memalingkan pandangan. Alois yang melihatnya segera merasa agak bersalah. Bagaimana tidak. Anak bermata biru tua itu kini tertunduk. Wajahnya terhalang oleh poni rambutnya yang jatuh kedepan. Matanya menyipit penuh kepedihan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya meremat pinggiran buku gambarnya hingga nyaris lecek. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Alois menatapnya dengan tatapan serbasalah. Ia bisa menyadari ekspresinya kini. Ia tahu ia jarang menampakan ekspresi seperti ini. Tapi seketika itu, ia tercekat melihat Ciel menyentakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus laut lepas di depannya. Ia mengambil napas dan mehembuskannya perlahan.

"Itu karena aku menginginkan sebuah kebebasan." Katanya.

Alois menicingkan kedua matanya. "Kebebasan?"

Ciel menoleh menatap Alois. Tatapannya redup, tapi tajam.

Melihat itu, Alois sempat tersentak. Ciel memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!" kata Ciel dengan penuh kebencian.

Alois ternganga mendengarnya. Terdengarlah lagi beberapa ekor burung laut berkoak-koak di atas mereka.

"Dari aku berumur 10 tahun, Ibuku meninggal karena dibunuh. Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Ibu, manor houseku dibakar, dan Ayahku meninggal ditempat kejadian. Hampir 80 persen identitas Ayahku tidak bisa diketahui." Ciel berkata dengan nada tertahan, penuh dendam. "Tinggalah aku yang satu-satunya selamat dari malapetaka itu. Aku pun akhirnya diasuh oleh Bibiku, Bibi Angelina. Mau tidak mau, aku harus meneruskan impian orantuaku. Aku harus kembali mengembalikan nama baik keluargaku… dengan usiaku yang masih sangat belia ini…" kata Ciel menerawang.

"Sungguh berat rasanya." Ciel tersenyum pahit.

Alois hanya bisa tertegun, juga merasa miris. Mendengar Ciel bercerita, ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia pun menelan ludah. Bukan karena takut atau semacamnya.

"Aku yang kini berstatus kepala keluarga… kebebasan adalah hal yang jauh dari jangkauan tanganku. Tugas sebagai kepala keluarga sangat membuatku tertekan. Selain itu, belum pula ditambah dengan tugasku atas pengabdian kepada Ratu. Sebagai kepala kaluarga, peraturan sangat ketat berhasil membelengguku." Ciel mendesah. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Seringkali aku menginginkan kebebasan walau hanya sesaat. Bibi selalu saja membebaniku dengan keotoriterannya. Ia juga menjodohkanku dengan sepupuku sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat merasa berat hati menjalani ini semua. Entah aku harus berniat atau tidak." Ciel terdiam.

Alois menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Perasaanya tersentuh. Entah mungkin untuk yang pertamakalinya seumur hidup.

"Andai orangtuaku tidak pergi sebegitu paginya. Mungkin masa mudaku akan terasa indah" Ciel berkata dengan nada yang lirih dan penuh penyesalan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah panuh dendam. Wajahnya menjadi terlihat mengerikan.

"Aku. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku akan membalaskan dendam Ibu dan Ayahku dikemudian hari, dan akan membuat orang yang membuatku menderita juga merasakan segala penderitaanku. Aku pasti akan membalaskannya." Kata Ciel tertahan.

Alois tercekat. Matanya terbelalak. Tapi kemudian, ia merasa hatinya teriris. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. Angin berhembus kencang melambaikan rambutnya dan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Alois meremat dasinya erat-erat. Ia merasa miris. Bukan miris karena kasihan. Tapi… karena kisah dari anak disebelahnya itu sedikit banyak mempunyai kemiripan dengan kisahnya. Ia terdiam agak lama. Sedangkan Ciel sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Alois berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya saat itu dengan tersenyum walaupun sedikit terlihat dipaksakan.

"Begitukah? Kisahmu begitu pedih, ya." Kata Alois simpatik. Ciel menoleh. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata mereka bertemu. Alois terus memasang senyumnya. Tapi dimata Ciel, senyum itu terlihat janggal. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang pahit di balik senyuman itu. Tapi, ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan saja. Sedikit demi sedikit, Ciel pun terbius dengan senyuman ramah Alois, dan bibirnya meyunggikan senyum yang sama.

"Ah!" Alois menepukkan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba. Ciel jadi tersentak.

"Heei… kau bilang, kau ingin mersakan apa itu kebebasan, bukan?" tanya Alois dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kudengar, nanti malam ada sebuah pertemuan dan pesat kecil-kecilan antar bangasawan terkemuka di sini, dengan pembuat dan pendesain kapal ini." Alois menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Ciel. Ciel jadi sedikit memundurkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku tahu pasti kau sangat merasa tersiksa terus-terusan berada di sebuah pertemuan membosankan seperti itu. Iya, kan?" Alois menatap Ciel dengan ekspresi penuh rencana nakal.

"Memangnya kenapa…" belum selesai Ciel berbicara, Alois keburu memotong.

"Ada hal yang lebih seru daripada pertemuan penuh gosip para nyonya-nyonya bangsawan otoriter itu." Alois mengangguk-angguk. "Dan itu… penuh dengan kebebasan!" Ia pun melirik kearah Ciel, menunggu reaksi Ciel.

Tak disangka, mata Ciel terbelalak. Mata biru pekatnya bergerak-gerak dan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Alois mengangguk semangat.

"Temui aku, jam 20.00 nanti di tangga bilik umum. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus bersandiwara seolaj menikmati pertemuan dan pesta itu nanti malam. Agar kau tidak dicurigai kalau sebenarnya tujuanmu hanya utnuk menemuiku… dan pergi ketempat 'bebas' itu." Jelas Alois. "Aku juga pasti akan cari alasan yang logis untuk bisa kabur dari pesta menjijikkan itu." Alois mencibir.

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Menjijikkan katamu?"

"Hyaah… begitulah. Aku sangat tidak menyukai pertemuan macam itu. Harus pasang senyum ramah, menjaga kesopanan, dan bla, bla, bla, bla. Aku muak." Alois geleng-geleng. "Kau tahu? Aku sering kabur dari acara-acara seperti itu."

"Hah! Ka-kau ini nekat sekali!" Ciel tidak percaya.

"Aku memang terlihat usil, liar dan keras kepala. Itu juga… karena aku sangat menuntut adanya kebebasan. Sama sepertimu. Makanya aku nekat. Biarkan mereka kesal padaku. Asalkan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. KEBEBASAN." Katanya.

Ciel hanya bisa geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau menuntut sesuatu yang ingin segera kau dapat, kau setidaknya harus nekat untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau tidak… ya… percuma saja. Mereka tak mungkin datang sendiri tanpa usaha. Benar, kan?" Alois mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Itu membuat jantung Ciel seakan meloncat. Ciel merasa tidak nyaman. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Alois yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi… tidak usah sedekat ini untuk memberitahuku." Protes Ciel.

"Kenapa? Kau malu…?" tanya Alois jahil.

Ciel tercekat. Ia menoleh kearah Alois dengan cepat. Ia ternagnga dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk mebalasnya. Melihat tingkah Ciel itu, Alois hanya bsia tertawa lepas. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang geli. Ciel memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak… aku hanya bercanda." Katanya disela-sela tawanya yang mulai reda. "Oke. Aku tunggu di tangga bilik umum nanti malam." Alois menunjukkan jempolnya sambil mengerling. Ia pun bangun dari tempat duduknya, diikuti Ciel.

"Ah! tu-tunggu sebentar." Ciel mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha mencegah Alois. "Si-siapa namamu?"

Alois yang sudah berbalik dan akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku…?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Ciel menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Alois pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ciel memandangi uluran tangan Alois sejenak dan segera menyambutnya.

"Alois Trancy. Panggil saja aku Alois…, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel terbelalak. Dia… tahu namanya…?

"Kau… bagaimana bisa …"

"Mengetahui namamu? Ahahaha… saat kau cerita tadi, kau sudah menyebutkan namamu. Tidak ingat?" Alois mengusap-usap kepala Ciel seperti mengusap-usap kepala adiknya sendiri.

Ciel sungguh malu dibuatnya. Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa lupa.

"Ciel. Nama yang lucu." Alois tersenyum. "Baiklah… sampai bertemu nanti malam." Alois segera berlari kecil menjauhi Ciel sambil melambai. Ciel menatap kepergian Alois hingga akhirnya…

"Ah! Iyaaa!" seru Alois dari kejauhan. "Kapan-kapan, kau lukis aku, ya!" setelah berkata demikian, Alois segera berlalu.

"Ap-apa katanya!" wajah Ciel memerah. Melukisnya? Ya-yang benar saja? Ciel tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata anak itu barusan. Tapi kemudian, ia bisa mengatasi kekagetannya. Ia pun memandangi Alois berlari menyeruak kerumunan orang dan menghilang. Mata biru redupnya seakan merasa tenang. Anak yang unik, pikirnya. Senyumnya pun menyungging walaupun kecil.

"Alois… Trancy?" gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

Yap! Chapter 2 finished!

Mianhaeyo… maaf kalo ceritanya agak ngebosenin karena hanya terjadi di satu tempat doang. Hehe… maaf banget… DX saia janji bakal melebih baguskan cerita ini di chap selanjutnya. (Insya Allah)

Karena setelah saia pikir-pikir, ceritanya kalau disambung di chap ini akan jadi panjang sekali takut para pembaca jadi capek bacanya dan capek nurun-nurunin halaman pake tombol turun hp atau mouse komputer. Haha :D

Oke, lah. Tunggu chap selanjutnya.

Reviewnya, yah… :D

Yunoki touya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Seminggu lagi lebaran! Huray!

*readers sweatdrop berjamaah*

Eheem! Maaf.

Oke! Ketemu lagi dengan saia! *lonjak-lonjak*

Chapter 3 update!

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Nekochan**: makasih udah review, kak… he? Ciel Alois dibuat ketemu sama Jack dan Rose? Hahaha… mereka selamat atau tidaknya… tunggu kelanjutannya setelah ini. (ngikutin gayanya m.c-m.c di tv)

**Nagisa**: ehehehe… iya, nih. Udah saia ganti kok. Maklum. Manusia itu tempatnya salah. Makasih udah review. Semoga km suka dengan cerita saia. ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jauh saia.

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy.

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Okay! Enjoy this story… ^^

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

**Chap. 3: Let's Get Party!**

**Pukul ****19.30 p.m waktu kapal**

Ciel Phantomhive nampak duduk-duduk menikmati hidangan lezat yang disajikan untuk para bangsawan yang mengikuti acara ini. Ruang makan sebesar restoran di atas kapal ini ramai oleh para bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris dan Amerika yang sedang berbaur dengan akrabnya. Alunan musik klasik terdengar merdu dan sesekali, gelagak tawa menyeruak.

Ciel menyungingkan senyum manis dan tulusnya kepada bangsawan-bangsawan kenalannya. Mereka duduk dalam satu meja oval yang lumayan besar, yang di tutupi taplak putih bersih, dengan beberapa hiasan buket mawar merah di atasnya, dan beberapa alat makan lainnya. Sesekali, ia tertawa bersama sang Bibi yang tak kalah tawanya. Sebenarnya, ini hanya strateginya untuk mengelabuhi para tamunya dan sang Bibi tentunya. Seorang Ciel Phantomhive bisa menikmati pesta macam ini? Itu adalah keajaiban dunia yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Ah! Mr. Andrews. Ini adalah kapal rancangan anda yang luar biasa mewah! Kapal ini langsung dikategorikan sebagai kapal terbesar di dunia, sekaligus kapal yang TIDAK bisa tenggelam! Ini luar biasa!" kata Angelina bersemangat. Ia pun tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Seketika itu, semuanya ikut tertawa.

Ciel menatapnya datar sambil memaksakan tawa. Dasar orang-orang sombong! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Saya tersanjung, Mrs. Angelina." Satu-satunya orang yang tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak hanyalah Mr. Andrews. Dialah yang merancang dan mendesain kapal Titanic ini dengan sebtuhan arsitekturnya yang menawan. Sifatnya tidak muluk dan rendah hati. Ciel menyukainya. Pria berumur 30an itu hanya tersenyum.

Di sudut ruangan, Arnold Trancy juga sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa rekan bangsawannya. Claude, sang Butler keluarga Trancy hanya berdiri diam di belakang Arnold. Arnold sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah meja bundar yang lebih kacil dari meja oval Ciel yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan.

"Kalian lihat Mrs. Angelina? Gayanya terlalu muluk. Aku benci dia." Kata Arnold.

"Hah… jangankan kau, Arnold! Aku pun juga. Dia adalah adik ipar dari Vincent Phantomhive bukan? Pemimpin dunia belakang, Anjing Penjaga Ratu serta pemilik perusahaan terkemuka di Inggris, yang beberapa tahun lalu dipanggil Tuhan?" tanya seorang bangsawan wanita yang tak lain adalah teman Arnold.

"Yaah… dan jangan lupa! Istrinya pun juga. Menurut berita, istrinya meninggal karena di bunuh, sehari sebelum dia mati." Kata Arnold ketus. Nadanya penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak mengira anaknya masih hidup dan selamat dari tragedi kebakaran waktu itu." Kata salah seorang teman Arnold lagi. Kali ini laki-laki.

Arnold menatap sesosok bertubuh kecil, dan berambut kelabu pekat itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian sambil mencengkeram bagian bawah kain taplak meja yang putih erat-erat. "Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Ah! Iya. Ngomong-ngomong… di mana keponakanmu itu? Alois." Tanya si bangsawan wanita.

Arnold yang tadi sedang dipenuhi rasa benci pun melirik kearah si wanita.

.

.

Alois Trancy berlarian menyusuri dek kapal malam itu dengan langkah yang ringan. Ia merasakan setiap hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Malam ini, ia akan menciptakan pesta yang tidak kalah seru bersama teman barunya, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ia pun membuka pintu ruang makan dan segera disambut oleh dua pelayan dengan ramah. Ia balas dengan senyuman riang dan segera berjalan masuk. Ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut kelabu dari segerombolan orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruang makan besar ini. Setelah ia berhasil menemukannya, mata biru mudanya berbinar.

Ciel tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangga. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut pirang melambai kearahnya. Alois! Serunya dalam hati. Oke! Ini saatnya ia harus membuat alasan untuk bisa pergi bersamanya.

"M… Bibi… aku ingin keluar. Boleh?" katanya sedikit merajuk. Tak lupa juga ia memasang wajah manis yang selalu bisa mengalahkan ketegaran hati Bibinya.

"Oh? Begitukah? Apa kau merasa jenuh? Oke… baiklah. Hati-hati." Kata sang Bibi sambil mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Setelah mendapatkan izin yang tidak ia kira itu, Ciel langsung ngibrit menuju tangga.

"Anda terlihat sangat menyayangi keponakan Anda, Mrs. Angelina." Komentar seorang bangsawan yang tergabung dalam meja oval tersebut.

"Tentu. Karena aku tidak bisa punya anak, dialah keponakan yang sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri." Katanya.

Ciel segera menghampiri temannya itu menuju tangga.

"Hai." Sapa Alois setelahnya. "Tepat waktu, bukan?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui pesta yang sebenarnya. Di sini… ck! Aku sangat tidak suka acara formal seperti ini." kata Ciel dengan wajah kecut.

"Ahahahaha! Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo! Kita segera lari dari sini. Sebelum Pamanku melihatku!" kata Alois semangat sambil menarik tangan Ciel.

"Eh? Pamanmu? Jadi kau…"

"Sudah, lupakan! Aku juga tidak peduli dia mau memarahiku atau apalah! Yang penting, kita bisa bersenang-senang!"

"Eh? Alois! Tungguuu!"

Dari sudut ruangan, mata emas Claude memperhatikan gerak-gerik Alois dan Ciel yang mulai meninggalkan ruang makan. Setelah melihat mereka berlari dan menghilang di kelokan jalan, butler hebat itu pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tuannya. Arnold yang tadinya tenang, kini menjadi sedikit gusar. Ia tersentak mendengar kata-kata Claude.

"Phantomhive katamu?" tanyanya. Nadanya nyaris melengking saking tidak percayanya. Ia tak sengaja menoleh kearah tangga dan mendapati Alois dan Ciel baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang makan. Arnold menjadi geram.

Arnold adalah pembenci keluarga Phantomhive. Keluarga berlambang burung elang itu berhasil menyabet gelar Anjing Penjaga Ratu dan seakan-akan mereka mengumbarnya dengan kesombongan tingkat tinggi. Arnold sangat iri dengan kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Dan… ada satu alasan lagi mengapa ia membencinya.

"Awasi kedua anak itu." Perintah pria paruh baya itu.

"Yes, You're Highness." Claude pun memberi hormat dan segera mengikuti Alois dan Ciel diam-diam.

.

.

**Dek kelas 2**

"Alois." Panggil Ciel lirih.

"Ya?" jawab Alois sambil terus menggenggam tangan Ciel menuju ke dek kelas dua.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya? Geladak kelas 2? Bukankah ini tempatnya rakyat jelata?" Ciel mulai ragu.

"Hei…" Alois terhenti dan berbalik menghadap kearah Ciel. Ciel tersentak. "Kau tahu? Di sinilah tempat di mana pesta sesungguhnya diadakan. Di sini, kita bebas melakukan apa saja." Kata Alois. Ciel hanya diam mendengarkan, walaupun hati kecilnya masih ragu.

"Percayalah! Ini sudah kali keduanya aku kemari. Di dalam sangat menyenangkan." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Kedua kalinya…?" tanya Ciel lirih. "Astaga! Jadi maksudmu… kau…"

"Aku sering kabur. Sudah pernah kuceritakan, kan?" Alois menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ciel hanya mendesah sambil menatap temannya itu. Ini, sih… parah namanya.

"Di sini, tak ada tata krama yang mengikat. Kau mau tertawa terbahak-bahak, kau mau melonjak-lonjak sesukamu, itu terserah kau!" kata Alois sambil menggambarkan suasananya.

"Err…" Ciel menggaruk-garuk jidatnya.

"Ahh! Ayolah…" Alois kembali menarik tangan Ciel memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Eh!" Ciel tersentak.

GRRAANG…

Pintu pun terbuka. Alois segera mengajak Ciel masuk. Seketika itu, Ciel terbelalak. Tempat ini…

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar ini, tempat pestanya rakyat jelata. Ruangan semacam bar yang ramai dan ricuh. Di sekeliling ruangan banyak orang-orang tertawa terbahak-bahak, beradu panco, berjudi, dan sekedar duduk-duduk sambil minum. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah panggung kecil yang terbuat dari kayu yang dipelitur indah. Di sebelahnya terdapat beberapa orang memainkan musik country. Iramanya cepat dan membuat siapa saja bersemangat. Di atas panggung yang tidak begitu tinggi dan luas itu, berdiri beberapa orang yang sedang menari mengikuti irama musik. Penari wanita dengan gemulainya memutar-mutar rok bajunya yang menutupi kakinya hingga mata kaki sambil memainkan sol sepatunya hingga menciptakan bunyi tok-tok yang selaras dengan musik. Begitu juga penari pria.

"Ayo, kita masuk lebih dalam." Ajak Alois. Ciel menatap wajah Alois yang entah kenapa, malam ini sumringah sekali. Walaupun tempat ini sedikit redup, tapi wajahnya terlihat bersinar. Ciel tertegun.

"Ah! Alois!" panggil seseorang dari sudut ruangan. Mendengar itu, Ciel menoleh.

Alois melongokkan kepalanya melewati tinggi badan Ciel. Ia pun malambai.

"Ah! Yose!" balasnya. Pemuda bernama Yose itu pun menghampirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sekitar 4 tahun lebih tua dari Alois. Lumayan tampan, sih. Walaupun usia mereka terlampau jauh, mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

"Yo! Alois! Kau kemari lagi? Tidak takut serigala tua itu marah lagi?" Yose pun tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar jenuh terus-terusan di samping serigala tua itu." Katanya mendengus. Ia pun melirik kearah Ciel. "Ah! Kenalkan. Ini temanku." Alois mengenalkan pemuda bermata biru di sebelahnya itu pada Yose.

"Ciel. Perkenalkan dirimu. Ayo…" Alois mendorong Ciel agar mau bersalaman dengan Yose.

"Ah!" Ciel tersentak. "Ha-hai… perkenalkan… aku… Ciel Phantomhive." Kata Ciel sambil memasang senyum paksa.

"Hai juga. Aku Yose Ringer. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ciel Phantomhive." Kata Yose sambil tersenyum. Di luar dugaan, Yose ternyata ramah juga.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Yose teringat sesuatu.

"EH? PHANTOMHIVE!" serunya. Seketika itu, seluruh mata tertuju pada ciel. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai merasa takut dan bingung. Ap-apa yang salah dengannya?

"Apa katanya? Phantomhive?" tanya seseorang di sudut ruangan.

"Phantomhive? Anjing Penjaga Ratu itukah?"

"PHANTOMHIVE! Astaga!"

Berbagai komentar bertebaran di ruangan itu setelah Yose berseru. Ciel merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana pun juga, keluarga Phantomhive sangat disegani oleh para warga Inggris. Bagaimana ini…?

"Yap. Dialah Ciel Phantomhive. Teman baruku di sini." Alois membela. Ia memegangi kedua pundak Ciel.

Mendengar pernyataan Alois, semua pun diam. Ia tahu Alois adalah orang dengan pangkat tinggi. Mereka tidak berani macam-macam, walaupun mereka berteman baik dengannya.

"Ehem! Dia baru pertama kali kesini. Jadi, jangan membuatnya tegang." Nada Alois mulai bersahabat.

"Begitukah?" tanya seorang gadis kecil di sebelah Alois tiba-tiba. Tinggi gadis itu tidak sampai dadanya. Gadis manis dengan rambut pirang dikepang dua itu tersenyum pada Ciel dan Alois.

Alois menoleh. "Hei… Christy. Tentu saja. Dia Ciel, temanku. Dia sangat baik hati. Kuharap kau mau berteman dengannya." Alois berjongkok dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Christy itu. Christy pun hanya tersenyum.

Ciel terhenyak. Ia belum pernah melihat sifat Alois yang satu ini sejak dia bertemu dengannya. Walaupun Alois itu sedikit urakan, keras kepala, agresif dan periang, ternyata di dalamnya ada sifat lembut yang bisa membuat hati siapa saja luluh. Ciel pun tersenyum kecil.

Yose dan semuanya terpaku pada sosok tiga anak itu.

"Kakak… mau menari bersama denganku?" tawar Christy pada Ciel sambil menggenggam tangan Ciel. Ciel nampak tercekat. Mata birunya terpaku pada wajah gadis kecil itu. Wajah yang masih murni dan tidak berdosa. Wajah yang lucu.

"Ah… aku… tidak begitu pandai menari…" tolak Ciel lembut.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, biar kita contohkan bagaimana gerakan tariannya, ya, Christy?" tawar Alois. Christy pun menoleh dan segera mengembangkan senyum termanisnya. Ia pun segera menyambut uluran tangan Alois dan berjalan menuju panggung.

Melihat itu, semua orang kembali pada rutinitasnya semula. Para pemain musik mulai memainkan musiknya lagi.

"Ayo, semuanya! Kita bersenang-senang lagi malam ini!" seru Alois. Seketika itu, gemuruh suara dan berbagai jenis siulan menyambut ajakan Alois.

Musik mulai terdengar lagi. Musik country yang menggugah. Petikkan gitar akustik yang cepat, dipadupadankan dengan tipukan gendang dan kentingan gelas. Apa saja alat yang ada di ruangan itu bisa mereka jadikan musik pengiring. Sungguh kreatif.

Alois mulai menari bersama Christy kecil. Tak disangka, ternyata Alois pandai menari dengan hentakkan-hentakkan kaki yang cepat, menciptakan bunyi tok-tok dari sepatunya. Begitu juga dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia menari dengan menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya sambil sesekali berputar di depan Alois. Gaun sederhananya melambai-lambai indah.

Ciel melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya mengikuti irama musik. Ia tersenyum riang menyaksikan aksi Alois dan yang lainnya menari di atas panggung.

Tunggu? Tersenyum… riang?

Ya. Sudah lama Ciel tidak tersenyum seperti itu. Ia tidak mengira bakal kembali tersenyum riang seperti saat ini… setelah bertahun-tahun ia memperkirakan bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin bisa tersenyum lagi. Mungkin ini semua berkat Alois. Ciel tersenyum tulus. Suatu saat nanti, ia harus berterimakasih padanya.

Alois masih menari dengan semangatnya bersama Christy. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi, mereka sangat menikmatinya.

"Christy, bisa gantian dengan Ciel?" bisik Alois. Christy mengerti dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan turun dari panggung ke arah Ciel.

"Kak Ciel… Kak Alois ingin menari denganmu." Katanya polos pada Ciel.

Ciel membelalakan matanya. Eh? Apa katanya?

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu, Christy…" cegah Ciel. Tapi Christy tidak peduli. Ia pun menarik tangan Ciel menuju panggung. Sampai tepat di depan panggung, Christy melepas genggaman tangannya dan mundur selangkah. Ia tersenyum manis pada Ciel.

"Ciel! Ayo turun!" panggil Alois.

Eh? Apa katanya? Turun? Turun kemana? Tanya Ciel bingung dalam hati.

Alois pun mendesah dan menarik tangan kiri Ciel agar dia naik ke panggung. "Maksudnya turun itu, kau turun ke panggung. Ikut menari bersamaku." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Ciel tercekat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui isi hatinya?

"Alois, aku tidak bisa…"

"Ikuti gerakanku." Potong Alois tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah canggung Ciel. Ciel hanya diam dan menuruti apa kata temannya itu dan segera naik ke panggung.

Alois mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit agar Ciel dapat mengikutinya. Setelah cermat memperhatikan gerakan Alois, Ciel pun mengikutinya. Dua kali… tiga kali… yak! Sepertinya Ciel mulai bisa.

Alois memperhatikan gerakan Ciel. Hebat juga dia. Baru beberapa manit diajari, dia langsung bisa.

"Okey… sepertinya kau sudah bisa. Ayo kita duel!" tantang Alois sambil menyipitkan mata.

Ciel membelalakan matanya. Tapi sejenak, ia pun tersenyum penuh tekad sambil menyentakkan kepalanya keatas, tandanya dia menerima tantangan dari temannya itu.

"Siapa takut!"

Musik country masih mengalun. Alois dan Ciel saling memperlihatkan kebolehannya. Mereka saling tertawa dan bercanda. Alois semakin memacu kecepatan kakinya menciptakan irama-irama khas dari sepatunya. Begitu juga Ciel. Ia tidak mau kalah.

Setelah puas berduel, mereka pun saling melingkarkan tangan dan berputar-putar ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Benar-benar mengasyikkan! Ciel merasa dirinya bebas. Beban dalam dirinya terasa lepas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati tariannya. Alois tertawa melihat keceriaan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Stop." Kata Alois tiba-tiba. Ciel cengo.

"Ada apa?"

"Coba ulurkan tanganmu." Pinta Alois. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan hanya menurut. Ia pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan seketika itu di sambut tangan Alois. Alois pun berputar, dan Ciel pun juga ikut berputar.

"Eh? A-Alois! Tu-tunggu!" Ciel tersentak hebat ketika Alois mulai memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Nikmati saja!" serunya sambil tertawa. "Tutup matamu dan nikmati saja!"

Ciel pun ikut berputar searah jarum jam bersama Alois. Mereka berteriak senang. Berputar dan terus berputar. Awalnya, sih, masih biasa, tapi makin lama makin kencang. Mereka berputar layaknya baling-baling pesawat! Hei! Ini sangat menyenangkan!

Berputar-putar seperti ini memang menyenangkan! Serasa melayang. Suasana bar menjadi makin ramai seiring larutnya malam. Alunan musik semakin menjadi-jadi. Baru pertama kali ini Ciel benar-benar merasakan apa itu bebas. Ia ingin sekali saat-saat ini abadi.

"Ciel! Berputarlah lebih kencang!" seru Alois sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aku tidak bisa lebih kencang dari ini!" Seru Ciel sambil merapatkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tertawa.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berputar seperti itu.

"WAAA!" seru mereka bersamaan. Terus berputar, berputar, dan tanpa sengaja…

BRUUKK!

Ciel pun tersandung dan ambruk. Ia terjatuh terduduk ke samping.

"Aw!" pekiknya.

Melihat Ciel ambruk ke samping, Alois jadi panik dan segera berjongkok untuk menolongnya.

"Astaga, Ciel! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Alois khawatir. Ciel mendesis kesakitan. Ia memegangi lututnya yang… oke, lebam. Ya. Lebam karena terantuk panggung kayu yang keras.

"Ciel! Kau tak apa-apa? Aduh… maafkan kau…" Alois merasa bersalah.

Tapi bukannya Ciel kesakitan, ia malah tertawa lepas. Walaupun sedikit-sedikit ia meringis kesakitan. Hal itu membuat Alois heran.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali. Sampai-sampai aku jatuh dan lebam seperti ini." kata Ciel di sela-sela tawanya.

Alois membuka sedikit mulutnya. Ia memandang wajah Ciel yang ceria. Ia tertegun.

Agak lama ia menyelami wajah temannya itu, dan akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendesah.

"Kau ini. Jangan membuatku takut, Ciel." Alois pun ikut tertawa.

Dari balik kerumunan orang-orang di dekat pintu masuk bar, sesosok pria berpakaian hitam terlihat sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Alois dan Ciel yang masih tertawa-tawa geli di tengah panggung. Claude memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang menutupi bola mata emasnya itu. Setelah puas mengamati, ia pun segera menghilang secepat kerdipan mata bagaikan setan.

.

.

**Pukul 24.00 ****p.m waktu kapal**

Malam sudah makin larut, dan pesta rakyat pun usai. Suasana bar benar-benar berantakan malam itu. Ciel sudah kembali ke kamarnya dengan cara jalannya yang sedikit pincang karena kakinya lebam. Alois awalnya ingin membantu, tapi Ciel menolaknya dengan lembut. Alois hanya mendesah saat melihat punggung Ciel menjauh.

Alois kini sampai di depan pintu kamarnya di geladak kelas 1. Yah… jarak antara bar dengan kamarnya memang perlu memakan waktu. Tahu sendiri, kan… kapal ini sungguh besar!

Alois pun memutar kenok pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan lelah. Tapi, ia tidak peduli karena ia merasa puas malam ini. Ia tahu pesta tadi memang nekat. Tempatnya pasa rakyat jelata yang liar bersenang-senang. Tapi ia sangat hati-hati. Ia sempat ditawari untuk minum minuman beralkohol berat. Tapi ia menolaknya dengan sopan. Entah kenapa, si pengajak mengerti dan tidak berupaya untuk memaksanya minum.

Alois melepas jubah ungunya dan masuk ke kamarnya setelah tangannya menekan sakelar lampu. Tapi tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Alois." Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sepenuhnya berat itu datar.

Alois sangat mengenal suara ini. Ia mendecakkan lidah sambil memutar bola mata biru mudanya dengan malas. Ia pun menoleh ogah-ogahan.

"Ya, Pamanku tercinta?" katanya ogah-ogahan.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Di pesta pertemuan pun kau tidak muncul!" sang Paman menghampiri keponakannya itu dengan langkah besar-besar.

Alois hanya mendesah. Aduuh… dasar orang tua! Apa, sih, maunya?

"Memangnya apa urusannya dengan Paman?" tanya Alois dengan nada sarkartis.

Mendengar itu, si Paman merasa kupingnya memanas. Wajahnya menggeram. Sedangkan Alois merasa menang karena berhasil membuat Pamannya itu marah. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Kau…" kata si Paman geram. "Lagi-lagi kau berpesta di tempat yang tidak semestinya!"

"Paman tahu dari si penguntit Claude, bukan?" tebaknya yang bukan sekedar tebak.

Sang Paman tertohok. Alois menyeriangi licik.

"Yaah… siapa lagi kalau bukan Claude yang memberitahu tindak tandukku padamu, hei, Pamanku tersayang." Kata Alois setengah mengejek sambil menghempas-hempaskan tangannya dan segera berbalik dan menyelonong masuk ke kamar.

Sang Paman benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesabaran menanggapi keponakannya yang susah diatur itu. Dengan sigap, sang Paman mencengkeram tangan kanan Alois dan merematnya. Alois tercekat. Ia sedikit mendesis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan!" elaknya.

"Alois! Makin hari kau makin tidak beradab! Kau lupa kalau kau ini adalah keturunan bangsawan, hah?"

Alois terdiam. Ia berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan kokoh sang Paman. Ia mengerang dan terus memberontak. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, sang Paman akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya sambil menyentakkan tangan Alois dengan kasar. Alois hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan menutup sebelah matanya karena kesakitan.

"Aku tadi melihatmu bersama Phantomhive cilik." Mata Paman tajam menusuk mata biru polos Alois.

Alois memilirik Pamannya cuek sambil melemas-lemaskan tangannya. Merasa tidak diakui, Pamannya menjadi sebal.

"Kau lupa siapa Phantomhive itu, hah?" tanya Pamannya.

"Aku sudah lupa dan aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat lagi latar belakang keluarga Ciel!" potong Alois benar-benar melawan. Sang Paman terbelalak. Hebat! Dia berani menyebutkan nama kecil dari Earl Phantomhive yang baru itu dengan lantang di depannya?

"Apa, sih, salahnya kau berteman dengannya? Ciel Phantomhive tidak seburuk dengan apa yang Paman kira! Ciel tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua alasan konyol Paman! Paman membencinya karena perbuatan keluarganya! Karena Paman membenci keluarganya, otomatis Paman juga benci dengan keturunannya! Ciel Phantomhive! Benar, kan?" kata Alois lantang.

Si Paman benar-benar heran. Ia tidak percaya akan kata-kata keponakannya itu.

"Aku tidak ada perasaan benci secercahpun terhadap Ciel! Tidak seperti Paman!" Alois mulai membela diri, juga membela Ciel, temannya.

Mendengar itu, sang Paman sudah meremat-remat tinjunya di balik badannya. Napasnya sudah memburu buta. Mata si Paman yang tajam ternyata masih kalah dengan mata keponakannya yang lebih indah dan terlihat lebih dominan ketimbang dia. Hal itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Alois terengah-engah setelah berkata demikian. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar pendapatnya tidak jatuh di depan Pamannya.

"BAIKLAH!" seru Pamannya kesal dan berhasil membuat Alois tersentak. "Aku ingin kau ingat satu hal, Alois." Katanya geram sambil mengajukan telunjukknya di depan wajah Alois. Mendengar itu, Alois merasa menggantung.

"Kau akan menyesal bila kau tetap berteman dengan Phantomhive bajingan itu!" sang Paman menyentakkan telunjukknya kebawah sambil menatap tajam Alois. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Alois yang masih terperangah di depan pintu.

Alois menatap punggung Pamannya menjauh. Ia memegangi lengannya yang tadi dicengkeram kuat oleh Pamannya itu. Keragu-raguan mulai menjalar di setiap aliran darahnya. Apa maksud perkataan Pamannya barusan…? Alois pun membuang wajahnya ke samping. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosi dan keragu-raguannya.

Tidak! Jangan dengarkan! Lupakan semuanya, Alois! Bagaimanapun juga, Alois Trancy akan terus berteman dengan Ciel phantomhive. Bahkan mungkin… bilamana itu terjadi, Alois dan Ciel akan menjadi sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tekadnya dalam hati.

"Kecuali dengan kematian!" gumamnya tertahan.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai! ^^

Yah… itu dulu ide yang sempat memberontak di kepala saia. Hehe…

soal tarian yang dilakukan Ciel, Alois dan Christy di bar geladak 2, tarian itu semacam tarian dari Spanyol yang dimana para penarinya menari dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. saia gak tahu nama tariannya. jadi... mohon maaf... T.T

Tunggu kelanjutannya, deh. Saia harap… para pembaca tidak jenuh membaca cerita-cerita saia. Terimakasih juga yang sudah mereview. Maaf kalau daftar reviewnya ilnag-ilang terus. Karena saat itu, saia ngepost ulang dikarenakan ada beberapa kesalahan.

Mohon review dan komentarnya, ya…

Yunoki touya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Okeh~~~

Chapter 4 langsung ngacir nih… ^^

Karena banyak waktu nganggur, fic ini jadi cepet updetnya dech. Haha :D

Pertama2, saia mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada:

**Arashiyama:** wah! Iya! Tenang… nanti kuganti. Soal kata 'ngibrit', saia emang sengaja karena biara ada kesan humornya sedikit. Jadi biar g terlalu serius aja. Biar sedikit segar. *halah* makasih udah review. ^^

**Meadoresgayguys:** (astaga ni nama belibet bgt) hahaha… makasih udah review. Oh? Namanya tap dance. Okeh. Hyaaa… ketauan suka yaoi! Hehehehe ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jauh saia.

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy.

Title adaptation: I Will Promise You_A.N JELL

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Enjoy… ^^

* * *

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

.

.

**Chap. 4: ****I Will Promise You**

**Pukul 17.00 p.m, waktu kapal**

Langit senja menyelimuti kepala pemuda bermata biru sapphire yang terlihat sedang terduduk di teras geladak. Angin meniup rambut kelabu pekatnya dengan malasnya. Pemuda itu terlihat menyipitkan sebelah matanya karena sebagian rambutnya menyapu wajahnya.

Lagi. Senja ini, Ciel Phantomhive kembali terduduk menikmati pemandangan di atas kapal mewah Titanic. Dan lagi-lagi, terlihat di depannya terpampang sebuah buku yang sebagian sudah dipenuhi goresan-goresan pensil. Si mata biru mengamati dengan seksama objek yang ada di depannya. Langit senja yang berwarna oranye, dipadupadankan dengan birunya laut. Beberapa burung laut beterbangan dan berkoak-koak. Ciel kembali berkutat dengan lukisannya.

Entah kenapa, sore ini suasana dek atas terlihat lengang dari biasanya. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 hari ia berlayar. Berlayar menyeberangi samudera yang seakan tak bertepi. Tapi Ciel menikmatinya. Sebenarnya, awalnya ia sangat sengak karena akan pulang ke negaranya yang akan kembali medesaknya dengan berbagai aktivitas. Tapi, semenjak ia kenal dengan pemuda bermata biru muda, yang sepertinya lebih tua setahun darinya itu, semua halangan dan beban seakan melayang dari tubuhnya. Ciel tersenyum kecil sambil menggoreskan ujung pensilnya ke permukaan buku gambarnya.

Ciel sangat menyukai suasana sore hari. Apalagi saat matahari akan terbenam seperti ini. Suasana yang tentram, dan membuat hati jadi tenang. Selama di Amerika, di mansionnya di sana, hampir setiap sore ia selalu duduk di ruang kerjanya, dan menghadapkan kursinya menatap luar jendela. Tangannya selalu berpangu tangan di atas kusen bawah jendela. Terkadang, ia sering dikomentari oleh butler multifungsinya, Sebastian Michaelis. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sebastian memang suka menggoda dan sedikit jahil. Tapi, Sebastian sangat menyayangi Ciel lebih dari sekedar Tuan dan pelayan. Tapi juga seperti Adik dan Kakak.

Tidak hanya Sebastian. Bibinya, Angelina juga suka mengerjainya, walaupun ia sangat otoriter. Bila ada waktu lengang, Ciel suka berbincang-bincang dengan sang Bibi. Sebenarnya Ciel sangat menyayangi Angelina. Ia sudah menganggapnya seperti Ibunya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka begitu Angelina mengatur-ngaturnya secara berkebihan. Ya. Hanya itu.

Setelah beberapa jam Ciel duduk dan tangannya terlihat sigap menggoreskan pensil di atas bukunya, akhirnya lukisan senja pun jadi. Ciel menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum memandang lukisannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, sejenak ia seperti mendengar petikan gitar akustik. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Ciel tersentak dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Mata sebiru samuderanya membesar.

"Suara gitar…?" gumamnya sambil terus memegang buku gambarnya.

Angin kembali melambai-lambaikan rambut halusnya. Ciel pun berniat untuk mencari dari mana asal suara itu.

.

.

Alois Trancy terduduk di pinggiran dek, dekat dengan pagar pembatas, dan membelakangi matahari senja dan pemandangan laut yang tak kalah indah. Di pangkuannya tersandar sebuah gitar tua berwarna coklat muda yang dipernis hingga terlihat mengkilap. Jarinya memetik gitar tersebut malas-malasan. Mata biru langitnya terlihat kosong memandang lurus bagian anjungan kapal yang khusus dibangun untuk kepentingan kapten dan para awak yang mengurusi tentang pengendalian kapal dan sistem perhubungan, juga beberapa cerobong asap nan kokoh di atasnya. Rambut pirangnya melambai tertiup angin sore yang lumayan kencang.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya terhenti memetik gitar. Matanya melirik pemandangan di belakangnya melalui ekor matanya. Alois pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap laut lepas. Angin segera menerpa wajah putih mulusnya. Poninya seketika itu terbang kebelakang diterpa angin dari depan. Matanya sedikit memicing karena silau akan sinar matahari senja. Ia mendesah pelan dan menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia masih memeluk gitarnya tanpa memainkannya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara langkah mendekati. Alois pun sedikit tercekat dan segera berbalik.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian coklat terlihat menghampirinya dengan langkah yang kini mulai melambat. Matanya terlihat terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Alois yang seketika itu mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Alois…?" tanya orang itu.

Alois mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Ciel?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa sendirian begini?" pemuda berbaju coklat itu pun menghampirinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri juga terlihat sedang sendiri, kan?" tanya Alois.

Sunyi.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air laut dan koakan burung-burung laut.

"M… apakah… ada masalah?" Ciel ambil suara. "Sepertinya… aku tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

Alois terdiam. Ia menoleh kearah temannya itu. Matanya menatap kosong wajah temannya yang terlihat prihatin itu.

"Semenjak aku kembali ke kamarku dari bar di geladak kelas 2, sikap Paman menjadi lebih kasar dan kelihatannya benci padaku." Jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel.

"Paman juga melarangku untuk berteman denganmu." Kata Alois tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, Ciel bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik.

"Be-benarkah itu…?" kata Ciel sedikit kecewa. Hatinya sedikit teriris. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf bila aku berkata demikian." Alois menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ciel. Ciel pun menengadah menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Paman begitu membenci keluargamu… juga tak terkecuali dirimu." Alois kembali berkata. "Entah kenapa."

Ciel menatap Alois. Kenapa ia berkata demikian?

"Paman juga mengancamku bila aku terus berteman denganmu." Kata Alois lagi.

Mendengar itu, Ciel terlonjak. Mengancam?

Alois menoleh kearah Ciel yang terlihat tertekan.

"Apa kau… juga membenciku?" tanya Ciel. Alois tercekat. Ia hanya memasang seulas senyum sambil mendesah.

"Siapa yang bilang aku membencimu?" tanya Alois balik. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui agar pertemanan kita bisa terus berjalan dengan berhati-hati."

Ciel menyentakkan kepalanya.

"Aku… mau bagaimanapun… aku tidak akan menghianati teman sendiri dan meninggalkannya hanya karena masalah sepele begini." Kata Alois sambil menepuk kedua pundak Ciel sambil tertawa ringan.

"Walaupun Paman terlihat seperti menyimpan dendam padamu, dan sekuat tenaga ia melarangku berteman denganmu lebih jauh… aku tidak peduli." Kata Alois sambil terkekeh.

Ciel hanya terdiam. Dendam?

"Bila benar adanya… apa kau tahu apa arti dendam?" tanya Ciel tertahan. "Dan… apa kau juga tahu… apa itu balas dendam?" lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, tawa Alois segera surut. Dendam?

Tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba… setelah mendengar kata-kata itu… hatinya tarasa teriris?

"Dendam? Tu-tunggu dulu. Balas dendam? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ciel terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata biru muda Alois.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa… dibiarkan hidup untuk membalaskan dendamku pada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku oleh Tuhan." Kata Ciel sedikit bergetar dan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kau… benarkah itu? Tapi… apakah kau tahu siapa yang membunuh mereka berdua?" tanya Alois bersimpati.

Ciel menggeleng. "Sayangnya… aku tidak tahu." Katanya.

Alois terdiam. Balas dendam? Haruskah?

"Aku… ingin sekali melihat orang itu merasakan sakitnya hatiku. Sudah pernah kuceritakan, bukan? Betapa hancurnya hidupku saat itu?" Ciel menoleh kearah Alois dengan mata tajam menusuk. Alois tercekat melihatnya. Sebegitunyakah?

"Aku… Ciel Phantomhive… tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi si pembunuh! Aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka!" Ciel geram. Di balik mulutnya yang gemetar, giginya bergemelutuk.

"Haruskah itu…?" tanya Alois. "Ah! Tapi… bagaimana… kalau orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu itu… adalah orang terdekatmu? Orang yang sangat menyayangimu? Itu bisa saja, kan?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba.

Ciel terkesiap. Ia perlahan menoleh kearah Alois. Tiba-tiba saja, tesungging senyum manisnya. "Kalau begitu… aku juga akan mati saat itu juga."

Alois benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai itu semua. Tunggu dulu!

"Ka-kau bercanda!" Alois menyentakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menjulang di depan Ciel. Bayangan tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Ciel.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku." Kata Ciel masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa! Kau bahkan besumpah untuk itu juga!" seru Alois tidak percaya.

Ciel menegadah menatap wajah Alois.

"Ya. Kalau memang orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku, dan orang itu sangat menyayangiku… dan aku pun juga menyayanginya… aku bersumpah akan mati setelah dia tergeletak tidak berdaya."

Alois sungguh tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia pun kembali duduk. Tangannya terlihat memijit-mijit jidatnya.

"Kau memang teman yang tak bisa kumengerti."

Ciel hanya tersenyum. Alois menoleh kearah Ciel dan tercekat melihat senyumnya. Ia pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya juga.

"Ah! Ini…" Ciel terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. "Kaukah… yang memainkan gitar ini?"

Alois terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Gitar? Ahh!

"AAHH! Ka-kau!" Alois tiba-tiba panik.

"Kenapa panik begitu?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya polos. "Kau benar bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Ciel.

Alois mendesah pasrah. "Iya… aku bisa."

Ciel segera merebut gitar yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh Alois. "Waah… hebat!" pujinya sambil melihat-lihat gitar milik Alois itu. "Kau tahu? Aku juga ingin bisa bermain gitar." Katanya sumringah. "Tapi…" nadanya mulai merendah. "Tahu sendiri, kan? Bibiku selalu melarangku memegang alat musik ini selain alat musik klasik." Ciel memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. Mendengar cerita Ciel yang terlalu blak-blakkan, ditambah lagi melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Alois hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Alois." Panggil Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Mainkan satu lagu untukku, ya?" pinta Ciel.

"He~?"

"Apa saja. Aku akan mendengarkan. Kau juga bisa menyanyi, kan?" tanya Ciel.

Seketika itu, Alois langsung blushing.

"Baiklah…" Alois mendesah dan mulai memetik gitarnya. Ciel terdiam. Ia mulai menyelami setiap alunan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Alois.

**I could go back to every laugh**

**But ****I don't wanna go there anymore**

**And I know all the steps up to your door**

**But I don't wanna go there anymore**

**.**

**Talk to the wind, talk to the sky **

**Talk to man with the reasons why**

**Let me know what you find**

**.**

**I'll leave my window open**

**Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games**

**Just know I'm right here hopin'**

**That you'll come in with the rain**

.

Ciel terdiam. Lagu ini… mirip dengan kehidupannya dulu. Ia hampir tidak bisa tertawa walaupun ia ingin. Ia hampir tidak bisa menangis walaupun ia ingin. Kehidupannya 4 tahun yang lalu… saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saking sakitnya, ia hampir tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajah cerianya, dan lebih bersikap dewasa walaupun ia merasa tersiksa. Ia sudah lelah akan permainan yang mempermainkan hidupnya. Ia bahkan sangat mengharapkan seseorang datang menghiburnya dan menenangkannya… walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Begitu miris.

Alois melantunkan lagu itu dengan penuh penjiwaan. Suaranya yang belum sepenuhnya berat itu terdengar merdu. Lagu ini juga sedikit banyak menyangkut cerita hidupnya selama 15 tahun ini. Hidup yang mengerikan. Begitu pahit. Begitu sakit. Tapi tidak setelah ia bertemu dengan Ciel. Pemuda yang berada di sampingnya kini.

"Lagu yang bagus." puji Ciel.

Alois tersenyum. "Aku senang kalau kau suka."

Tiba-tiba, Alois tak sengaja melirik buku yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan Ciel.

"Kau melukis lagi?" Alois mengambil buku tersebut.

"Ah!" Ciel tercekat. Tapi Ciel tidak melarangnya membuka-buka buku itu.

"Waahh… lukisan senja, ya? Indah sekali! Walaupun hanya memakai media pensil." kata Alois kagum setelah ia menemukan lukisan baru di buku itu.

Ciel hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Alois tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ciel yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Ia melirikkan matanya kearah haluan kapal. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Ciel. Ikut aku sebentar." Katanya tiba-tiba sambil menaruh buku gambar Ciel di kursi dan segera menarik tangan Ciel.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Ciel tersentak dan mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kemana Alois pergi.

"Aku mau mengajakmu terbang!" serunya seraya berlari menuju bagian haluan.

"Haa~?" Ciel melongo.

Sesampainya di bagian haluan kapal, Alois langsung menaiki dua besi pagar pembatas dan seketika itu merentangakan kedua tangannya jauh-jauh.

"Waaahh…! Anginnya kencaaang!" serunya.

"Alois! Itu bahaya!" seru Ciel. Ya… bahaya, lah! Ciel jadi sedikit takut karena ingat kejadian malam itu. Saat ia hampir terjatuh di buritan.

Alois tidak mempedulikan seruan temannya itu. Ia menikmati posisinya saat ini. Angin sore sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuhnya dengan kencang. Mengelebat-lebatkan jubah ungu dan rambut pirangnya. Alois menutup kedua matanya.

"Alois!" panggil Ciel yang beridiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dasar Alois. Dia bandel sekali!

Alois pun menoleh kebelakang, kearah Ciel.

"Ciel! Kau juga harus coba ini!" katanya seraya turun dari pagar pembatas sambil menarik tangan Ciel.

"Eh! Oi! Ini bahaya, tahu! Nanti aku bisa jatuh seperti waktu itu!" elak Ciel.

"Tidak akan selama kau ada di sampingmu!" potong Alois. Ciel tercekat dan tertegun.

"Ayo, naik! Ini sangat menyenangkan, lho." Kata Alois mengiming-iminginya.

Dengan ragu-ragu tapi pasti, Ciel pun memanjat pagar pembatas dengan hati-hati. Di belakangnya, Alois juga ikut memanjat seraya menjaga Ciel.

"Luruskan kepalamu ke depan." Kata Alois tenang, tepat di telinga Ciel. Ciel tercekat. Wajahnya memerah. Alois meraih kedua tangan Ciel dan merentangkannya perlahan. Sebenarnya, Ciel ingin mengelak. Tapi… biarlah.

Ciel merentangkan tangannya perlahan. Ia pun mulai menutup kedua matanya, merasakan angin senja menerpa wajah dan membiarkan bagian bawah baju dan rambutnya tertiup angin. Alois mulai melepaskan tangan Ciel, membiarkan temannya itu menyadari bahwa hal ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Buka matamu." Kata Alois tiba-tiba. Ciel pun membuka mata. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, melihat hamparan samudera yang tiada tepi. Di samping Ciel terlihat beberapa burung laut terbang landai, menyamai tingginya saat itu. Ia mulai merasa kagum. Senyumnya tersungging begitu saja di bibirnya.

"Alois…" desahnya kagum.

"Ya?"

"Aku… merasa seperti terbang!" katanya dengan nada sumringah. "Ini sangat menyenangkan!"

"Memang menyenangkan!" seru Alois sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lagi. "WUHUUU!" serunya.

.

.

Kapten Smith terlihat lelah setelah berhari-hari mengamati kerja para awak kapalnya di bagian anjungan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk keluar, menikmati angin senja yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat pagar besi di depannya. Senyumnya tersungging.

Mata abu-abunya menatap lurus ke bagian haluan. Tak sengaja Kapten Smith menatap 2 orang pemuda berdiri di depan haluan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia memperhatikan 2 pemuda itu tertawa sambil merentangkan tangan jauh-jauh, merasakan angin menabrak tubuhnya dengan lembut. Suara seruan mereka samar sampai di telinganya. Kapten Smith tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sungguh persahabatan yang hangat, katanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Jangan bergerak sembrono! Nanti kita bisa jatuh!" protes Ciel di sela-sela tawa riangnya.

"Tidak akan!" kata Alois yakin. Ia melirik ke arah bawah kapal. "EH? Ciel! Lihat! Ada lumba-lumba melompat!" katanya antusias sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"Ha? Mana, mana?" Ciel pun tak kalah antusiasnya.

Setelah puas berdiri merentang di atas pagar, Alois dan Ciel pun turun dan menuju ke kanan haluan kapal. Mereka menyentakkan tubuhnya menukik ke bawah, agar bisa melihat beberapa ekor lumba-lumba beraksi di permukaan laut.

"Lihat lumba-lumba itu! Dia lompat-lompat terus dari tadi." Kata Alois. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat lumba-lumba itu muncul di permukaan air. Yah… mungkin karena baru kali ini dia melihat lumba-lumba langsung dari habitatnya.

Ciel menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti kemana saja si lumba-lumba berenang.

"Alois! Lihat! Lumba-lumba itu baru saja melompat!" seru Ciel sambil menujuk seekor lumba-lumba yang lukayan besar.

"Eh! Mana, mana? Aahh… kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi, sih…" seru Alois kecewa.

Ciel hanya bisa terkikik. Ciel pun kembali menukikkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Para lumba-lumba belum puas beraksi di atas permukaan air, rupanya.

Melihat wajah kagum Ciel, Alois pun tercekat. Ciel terlihat sangat menikmati. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini yang pertama kali setelah ia terpuruk begitu lamanya. Alois tertegun dan wajahnya memerah. Matanya terpaku pada senyum Ciel yang sedari tadi terus tersungging di bibirnya. Alois tersenyum kecil.

Heh! Tunggu! Kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti itu? Alois pun memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun kembali menatap wajah temannya itu.

Baru kali ini Ciel merasa sangat menikmati sesuatu. Ia mendesah kagum malihat betapa tingginya ia saat ini, dan melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dan luasnya. Ternyata menaiki kapal mewah ini tidak begitu jelek juga. Ciel menengadahkan kepalanya lurus ke depan. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan berseru. Poni rambutnya bergerak-gerak cepat tertiup angin. Ini sangat-sangat menyenangkan!

Setelah merasa puas berseru, tak sengaja ia menoleh kearah kiri. Seketika itu, mata biru sapphirenya bertemu dengan mata biru langit Alois. Ciel sempat tercekat dan terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan Alois. Alois sempat takut dikata-katai Ciel karena ia telah lama memandangi wajahnya terus. Tapi… sudahlah.

Mata kedua pemuda itu bertemu untuk waktu yang agak lama. Wajah mereka tersorot sinar matahari yang benar-benar akan tenggelam sebentar lagi. Angin bertiup dari samping, membelai kulit wajah mereka yang halus bagaikan boneka porselen dan menerbangkan lagi helai rambut mereka yang lembut.

Hal yang sekitar 3 hari yang lalu terjadi juga pada mereka, kini terulang lagi. Saat itu, di sini, mereka bertemu. Mata mereka juga bertemu, walau hanya sekedar berpandang-pandangan ala orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Dan Alois pun menyunggingkan senyum saat itu. Tapi kini, pandangan mereka seakan saling menyelami satu sama lain. Alois melihat mata biru tua Ciel bergerak-gerak. Mata yang sejuk, dingin dan dalam sedalam samudera itu terlihat indah sekali sore ini.

Begitu juga Ciel. Ia melihat bola mata biru muda Alois bergerak tak menentu. Bola mata yang selalu memancarkan sinar terang, keceriaan dan selalu ringan itu terlihat tenang. lama mereka saling berpandang-pandangan, mereka pun tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ahaha… aku belum pernah merasa setenang ini setelah melihat matamu, Ciel." Kata Alois yang kini memalingkan pandangan ke depan.

"Kau ini. Kau sempat membuat jantungku hampir lompat, tahu!" Dengus Ciel. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali barusan." Alois terkekeh geli. "Tapi… aku menikmatinya."

Ciel tercekat. "Aku juga. Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya setelah 4 tahun ini." Ciel tersenyum juga.

Mereka pun bersama-sama menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati suasana sunset yang indah dan menggoda.

"Ciel." Panggil Alois pelan.

Mendengar panggilan temannya itu, Ciel menoleh dengan polosnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku… tidak ingin seorang pun mengganggu pertemanan kita. Hanya kita yang bsia memutuskan untuk menyudahinya atau melanjutkannya." Katanya serius.

Ciel tertegun.

"Dan… kaulah satu-satunya teman yang terbaik untukku sepanjang hidupku." Alois menoleh sambil tersenyum.

Ciel pun ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga." Katanya.

"Jadi…" tiba-tiba, mulut mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Seketika itu mereka sama-sama tercekat, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Alois… kau mau bicara apa? Kau duluan." Kata Ciel mempersilahkan.

"He? Bukankah kamu duluan yang mau berbicara?" Alois malah balik tanya.

Mereka terdiam. Lalu terkikik geli.

"Oke, oke. Aku bicara." Akhirnya Alois membuka kalimatnya. "Jadi… aku ingin… kau tidak hanya sekedar menjadi teman yang selalu berada di sisiku." Katanya.

Ciel penasaran apa maksud dari perkataan Alois. Ia tahu Alois masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi, ia menunggu.

"Aku ingin… kau dan aku… menjadi sahabat dekat… yang tak pernah bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Kecuali dengan kematian." Kata Alois sambil tersenyum tulus. Semburat cahaya oranye dari matahari senja muncul di samping wajah Alois, yang membuat efek bagus akan ekspresinya kini.

Ciel tertegun mendengar kesungguhan kata-kata Alois barusan. Ia sempat tidak percaya akan kata-kata tersebut. Tapi, ia pun mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Tentu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku pun ingin menjalin persahabatan denganmu."

Alois terlihat sumringah mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut mungil Ciel. Saking senangnya, ia pun memeluk tubuh Ciel erat-erat. Ciel terlonjak hebat.

"Terimakasih, Ciel! Aku janji tidak akan menghianatimu! I will promise you!"

"I-iya… sa-sama-sama. Tap-tapi…" kata Ciel kewalahan.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Alois polos. Aduh, anak ini!

"Jangan memelukku keras-keras begini, dong! Aku jadi susah bernapas…!" kata Ciel tertahan.

"HE? Ma-maafkan aku!" seketika itu pun Alois melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat Ciel mulai merasa lega sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya. Ia kini menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman.

"Mulai hari ini… kita jadi sahabat, kan?" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Alois sempat tercekat. Tapi kemudian ia mengerti.

"Kau benar." Alois tersenyum sambil menautkan kelingkingnya bersama kelingking Ciel.

"Aku berjanji." Keduanya pun melontarkan kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Menyadari itu, keduanya tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa lepas.

Persahabatan tidak pernah memandang status, pengalaman hidup dan latar belakang seseorang. Siapa saja bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun dan menjalin hubungan yang disebut dengan persahabatan. Persahabatan yang begitu erat, yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh siapapun, kecuali dengan kematian. Persahabatan, saling mendukung, saling membela. Bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Hal itulah yang akan mereka rangkai dalam hubungan tersebut. Terus bersama walaupun rintangan merajalela. Dan tak lupa… saling mengikat janji satu sama lain.

"Hei Ciel! Kau masih hutang sesuatu padaku!"

"He? Hutang apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau janji mau melukisku, kan?" Alois mengingatkan.

"Sekarang?"

"M… besok malam, kita bertemu di bilik umum. Kita akan ke kamarku." Kata Alois.

"Kamar?" pekik Ciel. "Ti-tidak apa-apakah?"

"Tenang. Pamanku besok ada pertemuan. Aku juga tidak diharuskan ikut serta. Jadi… kita bisa santai." Jelas Alois.

"M… baiklah." Ciel akhirnya menyetujui.

"Lukis aku sebagus mungkin, ya!"

"Eh? Kau ini! jangan remehkan aku!"

Alois tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Oke… aku tunggu kau besok malam."

Ciel mengangguk. "Iya, sahabatku." Ia tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai! ^^

Okeh~ seian dulu deh ide yang sementara sudah saia tumpahkan di fic ini. lanjutannya akan menyusul.

Reviewnya, ya… ^^

Yunoki touya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

HALO SEMUANYA…!

Ketemu lagi sama Yunoki ^^

Akhirnya saia nerusin fic ini setelah beberapa lama hiatus. Hahaha! Biasa, lah… pekerjaan numpuk. Pekerjaan belajar maksudnya. XP

Ah iya! Saia lupa. Sekalian aja saia tulis di awal-awal aja. Di chapter sebelumnya, lagu yang dinyanyikan Alois untuk Ciel itu saia ambil dari lagunya Taylor Swift yang berjudul 'Come In With The Rain'. Saia suka banget sama lagu itu. Kalau ada yang tahu, baguslah kalau begitu. Hyahahaha! =..=d

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Kak Neko-chan**: makasih udah di ripiuw. Wah! Jangan di sama-samakan dengan pemeran aslinya. Saia juga bingung *lho?*. di sini, Ciel Alois pemarannya bisa jadi siapa aja. Ciel yg ceritanya sebagai bangsawan yang terbelenggu itu aja udah kayak Rose. Ciel yang bisa lukis juga kayak Jack. Jadi, satu tokoh bisa aja jadi dua-duanya. Tentang Pamannya Alois, itu beneran ada di filmnya. Mau tau dia kenapa? Ikutin terus aja ceritanya. Wkakaka! *ketawa nista* Yah… begitu saja, lah. Semoga anda menyukai cerita saia. Wkwkwkwk. XD

**Sherren**: makasih atas ripiuwnya… semoga kamu suka dengan fic saia ini. ^^

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive**: makasih sudah ripiuw ^^. Bibi An tulus sayang kok sama Ciel. Hanya saja, dia juga agak otoriter. Sebas? Wah. Iya, ya. Setelah chapter ini insya Allah bakal saia keluarin. Sebas saia suruh istirahat dulu! Hyahahaha!

**Niscram**: uhuhuhu.. terimakasih ripiuwnya ^^. Iya. Sebastian saia munculin setelah chapter ini. Pas tragedi yang sebenarnya. Oke? mohon bersabar… =..=d

Okeh~ langsung sajah~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jauh saia. ==

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy.

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Enjoy… ^^

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

.

.

**Chap. 5****: It's Happy Time.**

"Hei! Sabar sedikit… aku sedang berusaha untuk menyamai langkahmu!" Ciel sedikit kesakitan karena tangan kananya di tarik-tarik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sama Alois.

"Kita harus cepat. Aku khawatir si jidat lebar melihatku. Dia itu seperti hantu! Kau tahu itu?" kata Alois sambil berjalan menarik Ciel melewati lorong-lorong kapal.

"Ha-hantu?" tanya Ciel sedikit syok.

"Yap! Dia selalu saja bisa mengetahui keberadaanku tanpa kuketahui." Alois berkata dengan polosnya. Tahu sendiri sahabat di belakanganya itu sedang merinding.

"Butlermu itu… horor sekali, sih." Komentar Ciel sambil menelan ludah.

Alois dan Ciel berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya berlar-lari kecil—melewati lorong demi lorong menuju kamar Alois. Sesuai janji, malam ini Ciel harus mau melukis Alois di kamarnya. Tunggu! Di kamarnya! Pikiran Ciel mulai kemana-mana. hei, hei, HEI! Berhenti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

Sesampainya di kamar Alois, Alois segera mendorong Ciel masuk dan menutup pintu setelah ia melihat sekeliling. Aman… tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan.

"Alois. Kau ini aneh sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak masuk kamarmu seperti ini." kata Ciel.

"Sudah… ini satu-satunya tempat yang aman dari si tua bangka itu! Dia sedang bersantap malam dengan para bangsawan yang lain. Aku, sih… lebih baik kabur! Di sana membosankan!"

"Kau kabur lagi?" tiba-tiba, nada bicara Ciel meninggi.

"Heh! Kau ini! Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" Alois langsung saja mendesis sambil memposisikan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Melihat itu, Ciel mengerti dan segera diam. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Maaf." Katanya.

Alois mendesah. "Aku harap… Paman masih lama bersantap malamnya." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang berdesain mewah.

Ciel hanya geleng-geleng menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya itu. Alois mempersilahkan ia duduk di sofa yang berada di seberangnya, terpisahkan dengan sebuah meja oval yang lumayan besar.

"Kau bisa melukis di situ. Aku akan duduk di sini." Alois segera merapikan bantal-bantal yang berada di sofa yang akan ia duduki. "tapi sebentar." Alois seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Ciel menengadah.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya aku ganti baju?" Alois berkata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Ha? Kenapa harus berkonsultasi denganku? Bukannya kamu yang minta kulukis?"

"Oke-oke… baiklah. Aku akan ganti baju." Alois segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan membukanya. Matanya segera di buat bingung oleh puluhan baju yang tergantung di sana. Ciel sedang asyik merauti pensilnya dengan cutter.

"Ciel." Panggil Alois tiba-tiba. "kau bisa membantuku sebentar?"

Ciel mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau bingung memilih pakaian?"

Alois berbalik dan terkekeh-kekeh. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah… kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Memilih baju saja susah sekali!" Ciel mulai membalik-balikkan pakaian-pakaian Alois yang tergantung di lemari tersebut. Alois pun juga.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Alois menempelkan pakaian yang ada di tangannya ke dadanya. Pakaian berwarna putih?

"Mmh… kau terlihat pucat kalau pakai itu." Kata Ciel. Tangannya segera membalik-balikkan pakaian lagi. "bagaimana kalau yang berwarna hijau ini? Sekarang, kan, kau sedang memakai baju berwarna merah."

Alois mendecakkan lidah. "Warnanya terlalu gelap. Itu malah bagus untukmu saja, Ciel."

"He~?" Ciel tercekat. Alois kembali memilih-milih baju. Tak disangka, ia mendapati sebuah pakaian miliknya yang kelihatanya…

"Hei, Ciel. Tolong pilihkan sebentar. Aku ingin mencoba beberapa baju dulu di kamar mandi." Alois langsung saja meninggalkan Ciel sendirian di depan lemari. Ciel hanya cengo.

"Dasar Alois! Begini saja harus ganti baju. Memangnya apa salahnya pakai baju yang melekat di tubuhnya sekarang!" Ciel menggerutu. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia menangkap sebuah pakaian berwarna ungu.

'Bukannya ini…'

Alois segera mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Ia menyawang pakaian yang ia bawa di depan kaca. Pakaian ini… pasti akan membuat geger Ciel. Senyum jahilnya pun menyunging di bibirnya. Begini-begini, Alois suka sekali menggoda Ciel.

Sementara Alois mencoba baju, Ciel masih membalik-balikkan pakaian dan memilih setidaknya 3 potong baju untuk Alois. Ia tertarik pada baju berwarna ungu dengan kemeja dalam berwarna putih dan rompi berwarna hijau tua. Pakian ini, kan… pakaian yang biasa di kenakan Alois. Ciel berpikiran, Alois sangat cocok memakai baju itu saat dia melukisnya nanti. Ciel menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Ciel…" panggil seseorang. Mendengar suara itu, Ciel pun segera menoleh kearah asal suara. Suara itu berasal dari balik pembatas ruangan yang memisahkan kamar dengan kamar mandi.

Mata biru sapphirenya terbelalak melihat sesosok yang ia kenal itu keluar dari balik pembatas ruangan. Bagaimana tidak! Ia melihat Alois sahabatnya itu menggelayut manja di balik pembatas ruangan sambil memamerkan kakinya yang putih mulus. Tubuhnya tertutup sebuah kimono merah menggoda yang di bagian pundaknya terbuka. Ciel sungguh tidak percaya. Ia merasa tubuhnya membatu. Pakaian yang ia bawa hampir saja terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei… bagaimana? Apakah aku cocok memakai kimono merah yang dibelikan Paman dari Jepang ini?" Alois berkata sambil sedikit mendesah.

Ciel tetap saja tak bergeming.

"Aku ingin… kau melukisku dengan mengenakan pakaian ini. Boleh?" kata Alois lagi.

Setelah lama Ciel terbelalak dan wajahnya… oke. Merona merah karena malu. Tapi seketika itu, ia pun tersadar dan segera menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidak!" katanya singkat sambil melihatkan telapak tangannya.

Alois langsung tertohok. "Haah?" katanya kecewa. "kenapa?" nadanya meninggi.

Ciel mendesah keras. Ia pun memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Alois. Aku tidak mau menggambarmu dengan pose vulgar begitu." Ciel berkata datar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisa, ia bakal jatuh pingsan!

"Ha? Ayolah… aku mohon…" Alois mulai merajuk.

"Kau ini!" Ciel mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok Alois yang kini sudah tidak bergelayut-gelayut… yang… ng… membuatnya merinding setengah mati! Sumpah!

"Alois! Kau ini laki-laki! Lebih baik kau pakai baju ungu ini. Bukannya ini baju yang sering kau pakai?" katanya lagi.

Alois mendengus. Wajahnya memelas. Ciel mendesah lagi. Matanya melirik-lirik, mencuri-curi pandang. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung Alois yang sekarang. Wajahnya masih merona merah!

"Karena… kalau kau memakai pakaian itu… kau… jadi terlihat seperti seorang gadis!" katanya malu-malu. Tapi jujur dari lubuk hati!

Mendengar pengakuan langsung dari sang sahabat, Alois tercekat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Tapi seketika itu, ia menyeriangi.

Alois mendekati Ciel dan membelai wajah mulusnya. "Apakah aku… gadis yang manis?" tanyanya menggoda.

Merasakan hal aneh terjadi pada dirinya, Ciel merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Ia merinding bukan main. Refleks, ia pun segera menghindar. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan wajah Alois yang kian mendekat.

"Alois! Menjauh dariku! Menjijikkan!" Ciel memberontak. Ia merasa jijik, juga malu.

"Hyahahahaha!" Alois tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

"Ke-kenapa malah tertawa seperti itu!" Ciel terlihat salting. Ia mulai protes.

Alois masih terus tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Wajahmu jadi merah seperti tomat! Hyahahahaha!"

"Hei! Diam, bodoh! Itu tidak lucu!" elak Ciel. " kau ini sellau saja suka mengerjaiku! Ini! segera kau pakai baju ini! Atau aku tidak akan melukismu malam ini!" lanjutnya. Uwaah… Ciel marah, nih?

"Yah… tapi sungguh. Aku sebenarnya ingin dilukis memakai kimono ini. Kan, jadi terlihat lebih seksi…" Alois merajuk.

"Tidak! Mau kau kemanakan nama baikmu nanti kalau banyak orang tahu lukisanmu vulgar seperti itu? Kau ini, kan, bangsawan!" Ciel segera duduk di sofanya lagi dan menyiapkan peralatan lukisnya.

Alois hanya bisa mendesah keras dan menerima pakaian yang di sondorkan Ciel tadi. "Baiklah… aku mengerti. Aku akan pakai ini. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Alois pun masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Ciel hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Dasar anak itu! Lagi-lagi Ciel terjebak dan berhasil dikerjainya! Tapi… walaupun Alois suka menjahilinya, Ciel tetap senang bersahabat dengannya. Alois selalu membuatnya tertawa. Mengingat itu, Ciel tersenyum kecil.

Ciel menggores buku gambarnya dengan pensil. Di depannya, Alois berpose duduk berselonjor sambil bersandar di pegangan sofa. Ia nampak sedang memain-mainkan gelas berwarna biru laut yang berukir indah. Ekspresi wajahnya… seperti biasa. Tersenyum licik.

"Hei Ciel." Panggilnya.

"Hm…" jawab Ciel yang masih terpaku pada buku gambarnya.

"Tidakkah… kau merasa tertekan?" tanya Alois. Senyumnya pun surut. Ekspresinya berubah jadi biasa saja.

Ciel terhenti. Kepalanya menengadah menatap sahabatnya. "Tertekan? Karena apa?"

"Karena kau harus kembali ke Inggris." Jawab Alois cepat. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Ciel tercekat. Biru matanya meredup. Ia kembali berkutat pada lukisannya yang hampir jadi.

Alois menoleh kearah Ciel. Matanya sayu menatap sahabat berambut kelabu pekatnya itu. Ia pun mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku pun sama denganmu." Kata Alois. Ia kembali berkutat dengan gelas birunya yang sudah berisi sedikit wine berwarna merah. "di Inggris nanti, aku hanya akan menjadi boneka. Yang hanya di permainkan oleh banyak orang."

Ciel terdiam. Matanya sayu menatap hasil lukisannya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya selesai.

"Di luar, aku memang senang mengumbar senyum agar ramah di mata orang lain, dan bersikap layaknya anak berumur 15 tahun pada umumnya. Tapi di dalam, aku seakan menjerit dan tak seorang pun mengerti tentang apa yang kurasakan." Kata Alois datar.

Ciel menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu. Alois terlihat masih memain-mainkan gelasnya, dan seketika itu, ia meneguk winenya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka minum. Tapi kalau hanya sedikit… tidak apalah.

Ciel menatap sayu sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tak ia sangka, sahabatnya itu juga menderita seperti dirinya.

"Aku… hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan sedikit saja. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali?"

Sunyi.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana menghening. Alois dan Ciel sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Ciel melirikkan matanya sedikit kearah sahabatnya itu. Ia mendapati Alois tengah menuang-nuangkan isi gelasnya yang ternyata sudah kosong itu. Hanya tinggal sedikit sekali wine yang tersisa, dan berhasil menetes di lidahnya yang ia julurkan. Ciel mendesah keras.

"Hei. Lukisanmu sudah jadi. Tidak mau dilihat?" tanya Ciel memecah keheningan. Mendengar panggilan dari pemuda bermata biru samudera itu, Alois segera bangun dan menoleh.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana poseku? Tidak aneh, kan? Bagus, kan?" tanya Alois beruntun dengan nada antusias. Ia segera berjalan menuju sofa Ciel.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!" Ciel memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menyondorkan hasil lukisannya. Segeralah tangan Alois menyambarnya. Ciel sempat tercekat.

Alois terlihat membelalakan matanya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak menelusuri setiap goresan pensil yang di hasilkan oleh tangan Ciel. Ini…

"Ciel! Kau hebat! Gambarmu sangat mirip sekali dengan yang asli!" puji Alois. Ciel hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya merona.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Ciel cepat sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Waaah! Terimakasih, ya, Cieell!" tiba-tiba saja, Alois memeluk Ciel erat. Ciel tentu saja kaget bukan main. Tubuhnya berhasil diremat kuat-kuat oleh lengan Alois.

"Iya. Aduduh… Hei! Sudah! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas…!" Ciel berusaha melepaskan pelukan Alois yang membelenggunya.

"Oh? Maafkan aku." Alois segera melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat setelah itu, Ciel nampak sedang menenangkan napasnya yang hampir saja terhenti (?). Ia mengelus-elus dadanya dan merapikan pita bajunya yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku akan menyimpan lukisan ini." kata Alois. "kau baik sekali. Aku suka semua lukisanmu." Alois tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus.

Melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum, Ciel juga tak bisa terus-terusan membendung senyumannya.

Tapi saat sedang tersenyum dengan riangnya, mereka di kagetkan oleh suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekati kamar Alois. Refleks, kepala mereka segera menoleh kearah pintu.

.

.

Arnold Trancy segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju kamar Alois. Ia begitu marah setelah mengetahui keponakannya itu kabur lagi dari pertemuan. Ia merasa kesal.

"Alois!" panggilnya dengan suara lantang. "dimana kau?"

Di belakangnya, Claude sang butler mengikutinya.

Arnold merasa selalu dipermainkan. Tak ada jawaban dari sang keponakan. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar Alois dengan kasar hingga terdobrak. Tak disangkanya, kamar Alois kosong. Kurang ajar! Kemana anak itu!

"Claude! Cepat cari dia!" perintah sang tuan.

"Yes, You're Highness." Claude segera masuk dan mencari Alois. Sedangkan sang paman hanya berdiri kesal di ambang pintu.

Alois bersembunyi di balik tembok kamar mandi. Ia mendekap tubuh dan membekap mulut Ciel. Ciel tersentak bukan main saat Alois tiba-tiba menarik dirinya ke balik tembok dan membekap mulutnya. Tangan kiri Alois melingkar di pinggangnya. Ciel tahu ini terpaksa karena Alois punya maksud lain. Yaitu menyuruhnya diam. Tapi… posisi ini…

"Al… hhmmphh.." Ciel tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan baik. Ia agak memberontak.

"Diam, Ciel! Ini keadaan gawat!" Alois berbisik.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mendekap tubuhku dan membekap mulutku seperti ini!" balas Ciel lirih. Ia pun melepaskan bekapan tangan Alois yang hangat.

Alois tak menghiraukan kata-kata Ciel. Kepalanya dilongokkan dari balik tembok. Gawat! Claude makin dekat!

"Kau jangan grusak-grusuk begitu, dong! Butlerku sudah dekat!" kata Alois.

"Kau juga, sih! Kenapa harus mendekapku segala!" Ciel malah protes. Tak sengaja, kaki Ciel menendang sebuah guci keramik dan guci itu menggelundung. Menyadari itu, Ciel tercekat dan panik. Alois terbelalak melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Al…" Ciel menoleh menoleh canggung kearah sahabatnya.

"Ciel! Kau ini!" desis Alois geram.

Melihat sebuah guci menggelundung dari balik tembok kamar mandi, Claude mulai curiga. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu *halah!*, dan berjalan pelan mendekati tembok tersebut.

Dari balik tembok tersebut, Ciel dan Alois sudah harap-harap cemas. Tubuh mereka menegang. Mereka panik. Sementara itu, Claude semakin mendekat dan berhasil menemukan mereka. Seketika sosok Claude mulai terlihat, dengan sigap, Alois segera menarik tangan Ciel dan lari keluar kamar.

"LARIIII!" serunya. Ciel tersentak hebat ketika tubuhnya berguncang di tarik Alois.

"Huwah!" katanya refleks. Alois dan Ciel berlari secepat mungkin dan berhasil keluar dari kamar.

"Alois! Jangan menarikku seperti ini!" seru Ciel.

"Sudah! Jangan cerewet! Ikuti saja aku!" kata Alois tegas. Mendengar itu, Ciel langsung terdiam.

Saking cepatnya Alois dan Ciel berlari, Arnold, sang Paman hanya bisa tercekat dan tak sempat mengejarnya.

"Ah! Heii! Mau kemana kalian berdua!" Arnold pun segera mengejarnya.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Ciel, Alois berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong yang kanan-kirinya terdapat banyak kamar-kamar. Sesekali, kepala mereka menoleh ke belakang. Melihat keadaan sudah seberapa jauh mereka berlari dan melihat apakah si pengejar dapat mengejar mereka atau tidak.

"Hei, kaliaan! Tunggu!" Arnold terlihat kewalahan mengejar sang keponakan bersama temannya itu. Karena berat badannya, belum-belum ia sudah lelah dan terjatuh. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Dari belakang, Claude pun mengikutinya sambil berlari.

"Tuan. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claude.

"Claude! Cepat kejar mereka! Bawa mereka padaku!" perintah Arnold lagi.

Mendengar perintah itu, Claude langsung membungkuk dan segera berlari lagi.

"Yes, You're Highness."

.

.

Ciel dan Alois sudah jauh berlari. Laju lari mereka sedikit demi sedikit memelan, dan terhenti. Mereka berdua membungkuk dan napasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Alois!" panggil Ciel. "kau… gila!" lanjutnya. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana? Bisa… merasakan bagaimana… berlari denganku, kan?" Alois tertawa masih sambil terengah-engah.

"Ya! Dan itu… membuatku gila! Tapi… entah kenapa… aku menikmatinya…" Ciel tersenyum sinis.

"Bagus kalau kau menikmatinya. Aku pun begitu. Sudah lama… aku tidak bebas berlari-larian seperti ini…" kata Alois.

"Kau benar. Kita sama…" jawab Ciel. Ia terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba, sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka istirahat, dari balik tikungan lorong, muncullah sang butler hitam keluarga Trancy dengan berlari cepat. Ciel dan Alois yang sedari tadi ngos-ngosan, langsung tercetik. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus berlari lagi.

"Ciel! Larii!" seru Alois.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" Ciel segera mengikuti si mata biru muda.

Melihat sasarannya berlari lagi, Claude mendecakkan lidah dan memacu kembali laju larinya.

"Alois! Sampai kapan kita terus-terusan bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini!" seru Ciel.

"Nikmati saja! Nikamti seakan kau benar-benar bermain kejar-kejaran!" jawab Alois. Nadanya terlihat riang. Terdengar pula suara tawa dari mulutnya. Menyadari itu, Ciel tertegun. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia pun tersenyum dan bertekad untuk berlari terus. Jangan sampai Claude menangkapnya!

.

.

Entah sudah berada di dek apa Ciel dan Alois berada. Ia sudah berbelok-belok lorong demi lorong. Tapi Claude masih juga bisa mengejarnya. Mata Alois segera menemukan sebuah lift. Lift kapal yang pintunya hanya seperti sebuah pagar. Bukan seperti lift jaman sekarang. Ia sontak menarik tangan Ciel utnuk memasuki lift tersebut.

"Hei!" Ciel tersentak.

"Kita naik lift ini!" kata Alois. "bawa kami ke bawah!" perintah Alois pada penjaga lift. Si penjaga lift pun dengan sigap menutup pagar lift dan menurunkan mereka ke bawah. Setelah lift berjalan, Claude baru sampai di depan lift tersebut. Lift berjalan ke bawah. Dari dalam lift, Alois terkikik-kikik penuh kemenangan sambil menujulurkan lidah pada Claude. Ciel hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh sambil melambai kecil.

"Sial!" Claude mulai kesal. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mencari jalan pintas ke bawah.

Sesampainya di dek kelas 2, dek dimana rakyat jelata di tempatkan dalam kapal Titanic ini, Alois dan Ciel segera turun dari lift. Mereka melihat banyak oarng-orang berseliweran. Di dek ini terlihat lebih ramai ketimbang dek dimana mereka tinggal.

"Akhirnya kita lolos juga. Keras kepala sekali si jidat lebar itu!" Alois tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jidat lebar katamu?" tanya Ciel cengo.

Alois berdecak. "Kau tidak lihat jidatnya?" katanya sambil menunjuk jidatnya sendiri. "lebar! Silau!"

Ciel tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka nampak sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong dek kelas 2. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari lift, mereka segera di gegerkan oleh kemunculan butler serba hitam Claude. Langkah mereka terhenti sesaat. Mata biru mereka terbelalak. Astaga! Cepat juga dia mengejar mereka! Seakan larinya seperti kereta api!

"Ups. Gawat…" gumam Alois. Dengan sigap, Ciel dan Alois berbalik dan berlari lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Claude segera mengejar dua anak itu lagi.

"Alois! Kau bilang kita sudah tak terkejar lagi. Apa buktinya?" Ciel seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Dia seperti setan!" Alois tertawa ditengah-tengah larinya.

"Setan?" nada bicara Ciel meninggi.

"Ah… sudahlah! Lebih baik, kita berlari saja terus!" Alois segera menarik tangan Ciel. Ia terlihat tertawa-tawa. Bukannya menderita karena dikejar-kejar, ia mlaah menikmatinya. Dasar aneh.

Ciel hanya bisa mendesah sambil tersenyum.

Tidak terasa, Ciel dan Alois berlari turun dan terus turun hingga sampai ke ruang mesin. Suasana di situ sangatlah bising. Saking bisingnya, Ciel sampai menutup telinganya.

"Alois! Kita ada di mana!" Ciel berteriak di depan telingan Alois. Tapi, saking ramainya tempat itu, walaupun Ciel berteriak, belum tentu Alois mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ini di ruang mesin, kurasa!" balas Alois dengan berteriak juga. Oh? Alois ternyata mendengarnya.

"Apa? Ruang mesin? Kau gila?"

"Aku memang gila!" jawab Alois sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Tapi baru saja Alois dan Ciel masuk ke ruang mesin dari pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu, Claude berhasil menyusulnya lagi! Mereka menoleh serentak.

"Datang lagi! Lariii!" Alois segera menarik tangan Ciel lagi. Akibatnya, tubuh kecil yang ringkih itu pun tersentak.

"Ah! Alois!" kata Ciel refleks.

Claude mulai kesal karena targetnya selalu lolos darinya. ia merasa di permainkan. Ia pun berteriak dan mengejarnya tak henti-henti. Entahlah ia sebenarnya lelah atau tidak.

Alois berlari sambil menarik tangan Ciel. Ruangan terlalu ramai. Hampir saja mereka berdua menabrak pekerja-pekerja ruang mesin yang sedang menangani bagian-baginan mesin yang harus di jalankan sesuai perintah dari bagian anjungan. Tapi seramai apapun tempat ini, sesempit apapun, dan sebising apapun, mereka beruda seakan menikati permainan kejar-kejarannya.

Alois selalu tertawa ceria dan terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Ia mendapati Claude terlihat kesulitan mengejar mereka karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dan seakan, tawanya itu bertujuan untuk memanas-manasi si pengejar.

Sementara Alois malah tertawa-tawa, Ciel malah terlihat was-was. Tapi ia juga ikut tertawa walaupun mungkin hanya berkesan tersenyum. Napasnya juga mulai ngos-ngosan lagi. Tapi, melihat Alois menikmatinya, Ciel jadi tidak bisa terus memperlihatkan kewas-wasannya. Ia seakan terbius oleh tawa dari sahabatnya itu. Wajah Alois terlihat cerah walaupun di ruangan yang terlihat agak remang-remang ini.

Alois membawa Ciel berlari entah kemana. Terus masuk ke dalam ruang mesin yang ternyata luas sekali. Sesekali, pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu mendesah kagum melihat betapa besarnya mesin-mesin dari kapal raksasa ini. Begitu juga dengan Ciel. Tidak terasa, jarak Claude dengan mereka makin dekat. Alois dan Ciel menoleh ke belakang, dan melaju lagi lebih cepat. Tanpa diduga-duga, jubah ungun Alois tersangkut di sebuah pagar pembatas yang ujungnya tajam. Langkahnya jadi tersendat. Alois nampak sedikit tersentak.

"Alois!" pekik Ciel. Ia khawatir Claude bisa mengejar dan mengkapnya. Sedangkan Alois sibuk melepaskan jubahnya yang tersangkut itu. Ia menarik-narik bagian bawah jubah ungunya. Tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba, rasa panik menyelubunginya.

"Cepat! Claude hampir dekat!" kata Ciel sambil sesekali membantu Alois melepaskan jubahnya dari pagar tajam itu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan rasa panik yang menghantui, Alois makin gusar. Ia mearik-narik jubahnya agar terlepas dari pagar. Ayo lepas! Lepas! Dan setelah jarak Claude dan mereka berdua hanya terpaut 2 meter saja, Alois berhasil menarik jubahnya dan jubahnya pun tersobek. Ia tidak peduli baju kesukaannya itu sobek dan ia segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Ciel lagi. Alois segera berlari lagi. Ciel memandang jubah Alois yang sobek itu dengan tatapan sayang. Jubah ungu sahabatnya sobek… dan sobekannya itu tidak kecil. Tapi entahlah Alois hanya cuek. Tawanya masih terdengar dan terus berlari. Ciel menjadi serba salah.

Setelah sesuatu menghalangi langkah mereka, akhirnya dua sahabat itu berhasil melarikan diri, dan Claude kehilangan jejak mereka. Claude terlihat kesal. Ia membungkuk di tengah-tengah lalu-lalang pekerja-pekerja ruang mesin sambil terengah-engah. Ciel yang sedang berlari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya menatap Claude yang terlihat kelelahan itu, dan akhirnya kembali menghadap depan, menatap rambut pirang Alois yang melambai-lambai.

.

.

Alois dan Ciel berhasil keluar dari ruang mesin yang sangat bising dan ramai itu. Mereka mengambil jalan pintas hingga akhirnya berada di dek atas. Ternyata, mereka tidak terasa kalau mereka sudah berlari naik turun tangga tadi. Mereka segera saja terbungkuk-bungkuk dan terengah-engah.

"Ahahaha… ini gila sekali!" seru Alois sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Kau memang gila! Kau membawaku ke ruang mesin yang sebegitu ramainya hingga aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri!" balas Ciel. Ia tidak percaya bisa mempunyai sahabat yang gila seperti ini. "kau seperti tak henti-hentinya mengerjai butler berkacamatamu itu."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?" tanya Alois setelah napasnya sudah tenang. ia tersenyum. Mata biru mudanya menatap Ciel dalam.

"Benar. Walaupun sedikit was-was." Ciel menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. "aku tak pernah merasa sebebas tadi. Bisa merasakan was-was seperti tadi."

"Ya. Sudah terlampau lama sekali." Alois merawang ke atas. Memandang ke atas langit. Angin malam semilir membali tengkuk dan wajahnya.

"Alois. Pakaianmu…" kata Ciel tiba-tiba. Alois menoleh dan melihat bagian bawah jubahnya yang sobek.

"Kenapa?" Alois balas bertanya dengan polos.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Pakaianmu sobek, tahu!"

"Lantas? Kau merasa sayang?" tanya Alois sambil menyeriangi.

"Yah… sedikit. Andaikan aku jadi kau, aku mungkin akan merasa kecewa. Itu, kan, pakian kesayanganmu. Benar?"

Alois meraih bawah jubahnya yang sobek itu. "Yah… kau memang benar. Aku sering sekali memakai baju ini." tatapannya menerawang.

Ciel menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ah… Tenang. Nanti bisa dijahit, kan?" Alois terkekeh. Tapi entah kenapa, kekehannya seakan dipaksakan. Ciel jadi merasa bersalah.

Alois melupakan masalah pakaiannya sejenak, dan menatap kearah langit. Ciel pun ikut meluruskan pandangan Alois.

"Hei. Malam ini… bintang tidak muncul, ya?" tanya Alois. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar membatas, dan menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atasnya. Rambutnya melambai terkena angin.

"Kau… suka melihat bintang?" Ciel malah tanya balik.

"Ya… bintang selalu berhasil menenangkan jiwaku." Jawab Alois sambil tersenyum. Ciel tertegun. Entah kenapa, wajah Alois terlihat sedikit kecewa saat mleihat para bintang tidak muncul. Tapi setidaknya, bulan muncul di tengah-tengah langit hitam kelam itu.

Ciel berdiri menatap Alois yang nampak membelakanginya. Wajahnya sayu. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Alois yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu itu dalam sekejap dapat membuat hatinya nyaman. Alois selalu tertawa untuknya, membuatnya geli, juga suka sekali mengusilinya. Saking keceriaannya itu, Ciel mau tidak mau juga ikut tertawa. Hal yang sudah lama tidak ia perlihatkan selama 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Ciel melihat si mata biru muda itu sedang termenung. Ia tidak tahu menahu sahabatnya itu termenung karena apa. Tapi, apakah hanya karena tidak bisa melihat bintang? Sepertinya tidak. Ia melihat matanya menerawang jauh ke atas langit. Ia membiarkan rambut dan jubahnya berkelebat di tiup angin malam. Napasnya berasap.

Karena tidak tahan melihat Alois termenung, Ciel pun berjalan menghampirinya, walaupun awalnya agak ragu. Ciel pun melangkahkan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan suara ketokan dari sepatu birunya. Tangannya ia julurkan, hendak menyentuh pundak Alois yang terlihat lebih tinggi itu.

"Alois…" katanya menggantung. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba kapal berguncang hebat. Ciel dan Alois tersentak bukan main. Ciel oleng ke arah Alois.

"Ciel! Awas!" Alois segera berbalik dan menangkap tubuh Ciel. Akhirnya, Ciel jatuh menimpa tubuh ramping Alois. Tidak hanya jatuh menimpa Alois saja, Alois dan Ciel juga membentur pagar pembatas karena saking kerasnya guncangan yang terjadi.

"Akh!" kata Ciel mengaduh. Ia pun mengelus kepalanya. Setelah tenang, Ciel pun bangun.

"Ah! Alois. Ma-maafkan aku…" katanya khawatir.

"Tak apa..." jawab Alois. Ia terlihat mendesis kesakitan. Oh… rupanya kepalanya sedikit membentur pagar. Sakit juga, sih.

"Kepalamu terbentur? Apakah sakit?" Ciel dengan sigap mengelus-elus kepala Alois yang sakit.

Sementara Ciel sedang mengelus-elus kepala sahabatnya itu, Alois tak sengaja menoleh kearah belakang. Matanya mendapati sebuah gunung es yang cukup besar menjatuhkan beberapa dari bongkahannya.

"Awas!" katanya sambil mendekap dan mendorong tubuh Ciel. Hampir saja sebuah bongkahan es yang besarnya sebesar kepala orang dewasa itu menimpa mereka berdua.

Ciel terlihat tidak percaya saat melihat sebuah gunung es tepat di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati gunung tersebut. Disusul dengan Alois. Mereka terlihat tidak percaya. Guncangan tadi… apakah akibat si kapal menabrak gunung ini? kapal terasa bergetar seperti diterjang gempa.

"Kau melihatnya, Alois?" tanya Ciel. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya. Kapal ini sepertinya menabraknya. Suaranya keras sekali."

Kejadian ini telah membuat geger semua penumpang kapal dan berhamburan ke luar. Mereka seakan tidak percaya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi di antara mereka juga ada yang malah menikmati serpihan-serpihan bingkahan es yang terjatuh tepat di dek kapal untuk dijadikan bola sepak.

Alois menoleh kearah anjungan. Matanya mendapati beberapa orang yang bekerja di bagian anjungan turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Seperti sang kapten, asisten kapten, dan beberapa awak kapal, juga sang perancang kapal mewah ini. alois mengernyitkan dahinya. Apakah… sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai.

Maaf karena telat apdet karena saia banyak pe-er, capek karena terus-terusan pualng sore, dan karena komputer saia juga di pake buat nge-game adek saia yang gak mau gantian.

Chapter selanjutnya akan saia susun terlebih dahulu. Insya Allah saia akan apdet cepat. Mohon review dan sarannya… ^^

Yunoku touya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Trererereret!

Halo, halo, dan HALO SEMUANYA!

Yunoki touya yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Yunoki Trancy (sesuai dengan nama FB. Wkwkwkwk) kembali lagi! XD XD

Maaf saia lama apdet. Karena saia lagi banyak ulangan mid semester. Uhuhuhuhu… *nangis bombay*. Oke. Skip! Skip!

Akhirnya chapter 6 saia tulis juga. Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive****: **heeeh! Bersihkan pikiranmu! Saia gak akan bikin Alois telanjang disini! Bisa-bisa saia ngiler sendiri! *sama aja kalee~* *digampar*. Masalah ending, saia emang mau bikin beda. Oke. Khamsahamnida! ^^

**Arleena:** *sweatdrop kuadrat* pendek bgt. Okelah kalo begeto~. Arigato… ^^"

**Sara Hikari:** saia senang kalau km suka. Mereka emang cocok jadi sahabat, kok. Jadi sodara sekalian aja! Wahahahaha! *ditabok Ciel Alois*. Oke. Terimakasih… ^^

**Kurara animeluver:** oh… gt, ya? Tapi, kedepannya mungkin ga bakal ada. Tp, ya… saia usahakan. Arigato… ^^

**Don't like, don't read, **dong? Ckakakaka!

Enjoy… ^^

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

.

.

**Chapter 6: ****The Tragedy Is Begin**

Angin malam berhembus kencang sekali di atas permukaan samudera Atlantik. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Alois terpaku pada sosok sekelompok manusia yang berdiri di bagian anjungan. Mereka nampaknya sedang berdebat dan turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata biru mudanya terbelalak. Perasaannya bimbang. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

'Apakah… akan terjadi sesuatu?' batinnya.

"Oh, Tuhan…" gumamnya sambil terus terpaku bada bagian anjungan. Ciel yang tadi tercengang melihat kejadian barusan, pun menoleh kearah sahabatnya. Matanya mendapati Alois seakan terbelalak tidak percaya. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel sedikit khawatir sambil menepuk pundak Alois.

Alois mengelengkan kepalanya kaku dan terus membelakangi Ciel.

"Kurasa… sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi, Ciel." Jawabnya lirih tapi horor. Membuat bulu kuduk Ciel berdiri.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel terbata. Alois tetap bergeming. Agak lama, tapi kemudian ia pun berbalik. Matanya menatap mata biru berlian milik Ciel dalam.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Tambah Alois lagi. Ciel tersentak mendengar tambahan Alois barusan. Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Entah kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi… perasaanku benar-benar buruk. Lebih baik, kita cari tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Ciel menatap wajah Alois nanar. "Setidaknya, kalau kita mau cari tahu, kita harus cari Mr. Andrews. Dialah yang merancang kapal ini." kata Ciel.

"Baiklah! Kita harus pastikan." Alois pun menarik tangan Ciel masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Ciel dan Alois menuruni tangga bilik umum yang berada di tengah-tengah kapal. Tempat terluas yang ada di atas kapal mewah ini. terlihat banyak orang terheran-heran sambil menggunakan pelampung yang dibagikan oleh beberapa awak kapal. Mereka banyak bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan kapal ini setelah mendengar suara dentuman keras dan merasakan kapal bergetar. Dan lagi. Kini mereka disuruh untuk mengenakan pelampung. Ada yang bersikap cuek, tapi juga ada yang peduli. Bahkan panik.

Ciel dan Alois nampak tergesa-gesa ketika melihat sesosok pria berpakaian tuksedo berwarna hitam dan umurnya sekitar 40 tahunan berdiri diantara kerumunan orang, seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka. Tak selang berapa lama, setelah Ciel dan Alois sampai, kerumunan orang yang terkesan panik itupun sirna dan tinggalah pria betuksedo hitam itu sendiri.

"Mr. Andrews!" panggil Ciel. Pria bernama Andrews itu pun segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" katanya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa di belakang Ciel masih ada orang yang membuntuti, Mr. Andrews pun segera menyapanya juga. "ah! Earl Alois Trancy." katanya sedikit membungkuk.

"Mr. Andrews. Ada apa ini sebenarya?" tanya Ciel tanpa basa-basi. Mr. Andrews nampak tercekat. Matanya menatap Ciel dan Alois bergantian. Ia pun membuang napas perlahan dan mendekat.

"Kapal Titanic… akan tenggelam." Katanya penuh sesal. Mendengar itu, Ciel dan Alois terbelalak kaget. Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Jadi… ini semua benar?

"Kalian juga sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Kapal bertabrakan dengan gunung es yang keras. Permukaan gunung es tersebut membuat permukaan haluan kapal bagian bawah tergores hingga berlubang, dan airpun masuk. Pintu kedap air sudah di tutup, tapi air masih terus memberontak masuk dan akan terus memenuhi kapal. Seluruh kemampuan sudah dikerahkan. Jadi sebaiknya…" kata Mr. Andrews menggantung.

"Berapa lama kita bisa bertahan?" tanya Ciel. Alois menoleh kearah Ciel. Mr. Andrews terdiam.

"Sekitar 1 jam. Ah, tidak. Paling lama… hanya 2 jam." Jelasnya. "jadi sebaiknya… kalian segeralah menuju sekoci-sekoci yang ada untuk menyelamatkan diri."

Ciel berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Ciel lirih. Mr. Andrews terdiam. Kemudian, ia pun segera berlalu.

Sepeninggal dari Mr. Andrews, Ciel masih mematung di tempat.

"Ciel. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri." Kata Alois tiba-tiba. Ciel tetap tak bergeming.

"Ini… gawat sekali…" gumam Ciel.

.

.

Ciel berlari menyusuri dek kapal bagian atas di ikuti Alois di belakangnya. Suasana dek begitu ramai dan penuh kepanikan. Sudah setengah jam sejak tabrakan tadi. Air sudah menenggelamkan hampir seperempat dari badan kapal. Karena kapal terbuat dari besi, tingkat ketenggelamannya sangat tinggi. Begitu singkat.

"Kita harus secepatnya naik, Ciel!" seru Alois karena suasana di sekitar sangat berisik.

"Aku harus mencari Bibi dan Sebastian dulu!" balas Ciel. Ciel nampak kebingungan karena suasana menjadi lautan manusia. Kepalanya mencari sosok sang Bibi dan butlernya.

Alois tercekat. Mencari mereka? Di tempat ramai seperti ini? Betapa peduli sekali dia. Entah kenapa, dada Alois terasa sesak.

Mereka terus berlari menerobos kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang terlihat sedang mengantri sekoci. Tak peduli mereka menabraki orang-orang karena terburu-buru. Dari jauh sana terdengar suara alunan musik klasik yang terdiri dari beberapa biola dan cello. Mereka sebenarnya juga panik, tapi untuk mengusir kepanikannya tersebut, mereka memainkan musik sepuas-puasnya dan ini juga berguna untuk menghibur penumpang agar tidak begitu panik. Sambil berlari di belakang Ciel, Alois mengedarkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Betapa tegangnya suasana di sini. Sekoci mulai ditumpangi dan di turunkan. Awak kapal mulai berseru dan memandu penurunan sekoci oleh awak kapal yang lain. Alois menoleh kearah punggung Ciel. Ia melihat anak itu berseru memanggil nama Bibinya dan butlernya. Ia pun tercenung. Walaupun ia membenci Bibinya, ia juga tidak mau kehilangannya.

Sedang tenggelam dalam suasana hiruk pikuk yang diselimuti oleh kepanikan, dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Alois merasakan mulutnya dibekap kuat oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya pun di tarik kebelakang. Entah oleh siapa. Ia tersentak bukan kepalang dan mencoba memberontak. Tapi ia tidak bisa lantaran kalah kuat. Orang itu menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Ciel terus berlari sambil menyerukan nama butler dan Bibinya. Ia tahu suaranya kalah dari suara-suara lain yang saling bertabrakan. Tapi ia tidak mau kalah dan terus berseru. Tapi, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa suaranya habis tak bersisa. Ia harus minta bantuan orang lain.

"Alois! Bantu aku mencari mereka!" katanya tanpa berbalik. Tak ada jawaban. Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mulai merasa aneh.

"Alois?" Ciel pun berbalik. Matanya mendapati Alois tidak lagi di belakangnya, mengikutinya seperti tadi. Matanya membulat. Ia mencari sosok berambut pirang itu tapi tak ada.

"Alois!" panggilnya. Aura kepanikan mulai menyergapnya.

"ALOIIISS!"

.

.

Alois terus memberontak dalam dekapan kencang sorang pria berbaju hitam yang ternyata sangat kuat. Ia tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya terus ditutupi oleh tangan yang besar. Kakinya ia tendang-tendangkan di udara kosong. Hingga kahirnya ia sampai di suatu tempat di dek bawah. Ia panik setelah tahu ia berada di dek bawah. Ia pun berusaha agar bisa melihat wajah orang yang telah menangkapnya ini.

Orang itu langsung berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Di dalam, ruangannya begitu gelap, dengan dua jendela berbentuk lingkaran di sana. Cahaya masuk lewat jendela itu, walaupun masih kalah dengan kegelapan ruangan sempit ini. Alois pun di masukkannya secara paksa. Ia terjatuh dan mengaduh. Saat itu, ia baru bisa melihat wajah di penangkap yang tak lain adalah butlernya sendiri.

Claude Faustus.

"Claude! Apa-apaan ini?" protes Alois.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah, Tuan Muda." Claude hanya bisa membungkuk dan menjawab pertanyaan Alois dengan datar. Dari balik tubuh Claude, muncullah pria setengah baya, berambut putih, dan satu lagi. Perut buncitnya itu. Mata Alois langsung terbelalak di dalam kegelapan. Paman?

"Alois Trancy… keponakanku tersayang." Kata sang Paman sambil mengulum senyum licik.

"Paman! Apa yang kau lakukan! Brengsek!" makinya.

"Ohohoho… berani sekali kau?" katanya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah serius. "kunci dia di sini!"

Alois tersentak. Apa katanya? Dia mau mengurungnya di sini?

Dengan cekatan, Claude pun menutup pintu. Ruangan yang tadinya masih mendapat cahaya, kini hampir seluruhnya menghitam. Alois langsung panik dan takut.

Alois melihat sekitar. Ruangan ini gelap. Sangat gelap. Ia pun menjadi gusar. "Tunggu! Jangan ditutup! Aku takut gelap! Claude!" pekiknya. Tangannya menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup. Tapi sang Paman mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan tak lama kemudian, pintu pun tertutup sepenuhnya.

"CLAUDEEEE!" pekiknya lagi. Ia pun melihat sekeliling. Begitu gelap. Hitam. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali 2 jendela yang ada di atasnya dan kaca pintu yang berbentuk lingkaran, yang sedikit menyalurkan sinar dari luar. Itu pun hanya redup. Rasa takut menerjangnya sedemikian rupa. Ia mulai gemetar. Matanya yang terbelalak bergerak-gerak. Ia merintih walaupun tidak merasa sakit. Ia fobia gelap. Alois merapatkan kakinya dan duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya meremat rambut pirangnya dengan kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tak terasa, airmatanya mengalir.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini.' Batinnya. 'Aku harus keluar dari siniii!'

"AAARRRGGHHH!" teriaknya sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang meremas-remas rambutnya. Teriakannya menggema dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Tidak akan ada orang… yang bisa mendengar teriakannya itu. Walaupun berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus.

.

.

Ciel berlari berbalik arah, mencari sahabatnya itu. Ia menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di situ. Alois! Di mana Alois! Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Alois. Setiap ia menepisnya, pikiran itu terus muncul. Ciel jadi khawatir.

Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh. Ciel dan orang yang ia tabraknya pun mengaduh kesakitan.

Ciel pun berusaha berdiri.

"Tuan Muda?" tanya orang itu. Ciel tercekat mendengarnya. Ia pun menengadah.

"Sebastian…?" katanya lirih. Ciel langsung saja menerjang Sebastian—butler kesayangannya—yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Kau kemana saja… aku terus mencarimu… kapal ini akan tenggelam, Sebastian. Tenggelam!" katanya khawatir. "aku khawatir padamu…"

"Saya juga mencari anda kemana-mana, Tuan Muda. Lady Angelina sangat khawatir pada anda." Ciel tertegun mendengarnya.

Sebastian membawa Ciel menemui Bibinya yang sedari tadi menunggu sekoci dengan perasaan was-was akan keponakannya.

"Ciel!" seru sang Bibi. Ia langsung menghambur dan memeluk Ciel dengan sayang. Angelina berlutut dan memeluk Ciel, mengelus rambut kelabu Ciel yang lembut. "kupikir kita tak bisa bertemu lagi." Angelina menangis.

Ciel hanya terdiam. Tatapannya kosong. Tak ia sadari, airmatanya jatuh. Sebastian menyadari itu. Ia hanya bisa memandang sepasang Bibi dan keponakan itu dengan tatapan tertegun.

"Ciel. Kita harus cepat naik sekoci ini. sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Angelina sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaiki sekoci. Ciel hanya terdiam. Memang benar apa kata sang Bibi. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan diri. Tapi, di luar semua itu, ia harus mencari Alois. Kalau dia selamat, Alois juga harus selamat.

Bibinya yang sudah duduk di sekoci memiringkan kepalanya. Heran melihat tingkah sang keponakan.

"Ciel? Ayo naik." Ajaknya. Ciel tercekat dan menoleh kearah Angelina.

"Ada apa? Ayo." Angelina mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku harus mencari Alois, Bibi." Kata Ciel akhirnya. Angelina mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia seakan tidak setuju dengan pendapat keponakannya itu.

"Alois? Teman barumu itu? Kau sendiri juga tahu, kan? Tak ada waktu. Sekoci ini akan diturunkan. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri juga, Ciel. Jangan pikirkan Alois. Aku yakin, dia nanti juga akan selamat dengan sendirinya." Katanya.

Ciel sungguh tak mempercayai perkataan Bibinya itu. Jelas-jelas perkataan itu membuatanya tersinggung. 'Jangan pikirkan, katanya? Selamat dengan sendirinya? Semudah kepalamu!' maki Ciel dalam hati.

"Ayo, Ciel. Cepat naik!" kini, sang Bibi bernada memerintah. Mendengar ajakan sang Bibi, Ciel bukannya melangkah maju, tapi malah memundur. Melihat tindakan Ciel itu, Angelina mengernyit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ayo naik!" katanya lagi setengah mendesis.

Ciel menggeleng kaku. Ia pun menglum senyum yang menyiratkan ketudak percayaannya pada kata-kata sang Bibi tadi.

"Goodbye aunty." Kata Ciel seketika itu. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Bibinya yang tengah terduduk di atas sekoci.

"Ciel! Kembali, Ciel!" Angelina berseru memanggil nama Ciel terus-menerus. Sedangkan Ciel hanya berlari dan tak menghiraukan seruan Bibinya.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian yang mengetahui tindakan bodoh Tuan Mudanya itu pun mengejarnya.

"Tuan Muda!" panggilnya. Ciel pun mempercepat larinya. Ia nampak tergesa-gesa. Tapi, Sebastian dapat menangkap tangan Ciel dan membalikkan tubuh kecil itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Tuan Muda! Apa yang anda lakukan!" tanya Sebastian sedikit keras.

"Maaf, Sebastian. Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa naik sekarang. Aku harus mencari Alois!" Kata Ciel. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyesal tidak bisa naik ke sekoci yang sudah tersedia bersama Bibinya. Tapi, ia tetap pada pendirian. Ia harus mencari sahabatnya dulu. Bila Bibinya selamat, ia pun juga akan merasa lega, bukan?

"Tuan Muda. Anda harus naik sekoci yang sekarang. Kalau tidak, anda akan dikhawatirkan tidak kebagian…"

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian!" Ciel menyentakkan tangannya dan segera berlari lagi. Tak menghiraukan Sebastian yang terus memanggilnya untuk kembali. Tapi Sebastian tahu. Ia tidak akan bisa terus mencegah Ciel untuk kembali.

"Tuan Muda!"

.

.

Ciel berjalan cepat dan melihat sekitar. Begitu banyaknya orang yang berseliweran di dek ini. tapi ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Alois.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Anda melihat seorang pemuda, tingginya sekitar 5 centi dariku, berambut pirang dan memakai jubah ungu?" tanyanya pada seorang wanita bangsawan.

"Oh? Maaf, nak. Saya tidak melihatnya." Jawabnya setelah pikir-pikir. Itupun terdengar terburu-buru dan berkesan tidak mau tahu.

"Ah! I-iya. Terimakasih." Jawab Ciel penuh sesal. Ia pun berjalan lagi. Ia kini menayakan seorang bapak-bapak yang sepertinya hanya rakyat jelata. Jawabannya pun juga nihil. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia bertanya kepada orang-orang yang terlihat desak-desakkan mengantri sekoci ini. tetap saja jawabannya sama. Tidak tahu.

Hingga akhirnya seorang Ibu-Ibu yang sedang mengantri sekoci sambil menggendong seorang bayi pun menepuk pundak Ciel. Ciel yang kelihatannya panik dan celingak-celinguk sana-sini pun menoleh.

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang berambut pirang dan berjubah ungu, nak?" tanyanya lembut. Ciel tercekat. Apakah… Nyonya ini tahu sesuatu?

"Benar, Nyonya. Apakah anda tahu?" tanya Ciel sopan.

Si Ibu pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku melihatnya. Ia seperti diseret oleh orang berpakaian hitam ke suatu tempat. Karena penasaran, aku pun mengikutinya. Dan setelah tahu, anak itu pun ternyata di bawa menuju dek B." jelasnya.

Ciel tersentak. 'Tunggu! Dek B?'

"Dek B?" ucap Ciel setengah kaget. Sang Ibu mengangguk. Ciel menjadi bimbang. Alisnya beradu. 'Dek B? dek yang ada di ujung bawah?' batinnya. Ciel berjalan menuju pinggir kapal. Tangannya mencekeram kuat pagar besi dan menukikkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping, tepat menatap kapal bagian haluan. Bagian haluan terlihat sudah miring. 'dek B? dek itu akan tengelam sebentar lagi!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya." Katanya sambil membungkuk kemudian berlalu. Sambil berlalu, tanpa sengaja, ia menoleh lagi kearah sang Ibu tadi. Ia terlihat kesusahan utnuk memperoleh ruang agar ia bisa naik ke sekoci. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Ibu itu harus selamat karena ia juga membawa seorang bayi yang masih lemah dan kecil. Ciel menatapnya getir. Ia ingin menolongnya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

'Maafkan aku, Nyonya. Aku akan mendo'akanmu agar kau selamat.' Batinnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Terimakasih.'

.

.

Alois membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutunya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia menangis merintih. Ia benar-benar takut. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan lantai mulai basah. Ia tercekat. Ia melihat air mengalir dengan cepat memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Cahaya remang dari jendela di atasnya memantulkan benda cair berwarna bening itu hingga bisa terlihat oleh mata Alois. Alois tersentak dan segera bangun. Ia menoleh kearah jendela. Ini begitu cepat. Jendela sudah setengahnya tertelan oleh air laut. Ia menjadi panik bukan main. Dek B sudah dimasuki air!

"Tolooong!" serunya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Ia memutar-mutar kenok. Ah! Iya. Ia lupa kalau pintu masih terkunci. Hal itu membuatnya tambah panik. Padahal, air yang masuk terus menerus semakin banyak walaupun alirannya tidak deras.

"TOLONG AKKUUU!"

.

.

Ciel berlari secepat mungkin dan masuk ke dalam kapal. Ia berlari melewati koridor demi koridor. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia mendapati sebuah perempatan jalan di sana. Ada 4 jalan. Awalnya ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk lurus. Di perempatan berikutnya, ia memilih belok ke kanan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah lift. Ciel merasa lega karena lift itu masih ada penjaganya.

"Tunggu! Aku naik lift ini!" serunya sambil menghampiri lift tersebut.

"Maaf, Tuan. Lift ini sudah kami tutup." Kata sang penjaga ramah.

"Aku harus naik lift ini!" Ciel berusaha menerobos.

"Tunggu, Tuan! Lift ini sudah kami tutup!" si penjaga mulai gusar dan mencegah Ciel untuk masuk.

"Diam kau!" seru Ciel sambil mendorong penjaga itu masuk hingga ia membentur tembok lift. "bawa aku turun!" perintahnya tegas. Apa boleh buat, si penjaga pun harus melayani si penumpang. Lift pun berjalan ke bawah. Ciel ngos-ngosan sambil menunggu lift ini sampai ke dek B. tapi tiba-tiba, air masuk ke dalam lift. Ciel memekik karena kaget. Begitu juga si penjaga lift.

"Tuan! Lebih baik kita kembali." Kata si penjaga.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku turun!" Ciel pun membuka paksa pintu lift yang hanya terdiri dari pagar-pagar besi berwarna emas.

"A-aku akan kembali ke atas." Si penjaga yang ketakutan pun menjalankan liftnya kembali ke atas. Ciel hanya menatapnya datar. Masa bodoh bila ia ditinggalkan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah mencari Alois.

Dek B. Ya. Ini dek B. Air sudah memasuki dek ini dan sampai saat ini sudah setinggi betisnya. Sepatunya basah, tertelan air yang mulai meninggi. Ciel melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat karena susah sekali berjalan di dalam air. Tapi dengan cekatan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Alois!" ia memanggil-manggil nama Alois, berharap ada yang menjawab. Tapi sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi gemericik air dan suara menggema yang disebabkan oleh tubuh kapal yang semakin miring. Bunyinya mungkin seperti 'GROONG' begitu, mungkin, ya? Hehe.

Kecipak-kecipak yang di timbulkan oleh langkah Ciel menggema di seluruh koridor yang ia lewati.

"Aloiiss!" Ciel berseru dengan tangan melingkupi mulutnya. Karena tergesa-gesa, ia hampir saja jatuh. Celana pendek selututnya kini basah kuyup. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, ia pun memilih untuk terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ia lewati.

.

.

Alois menghindarkan diri dari air yang terus masuk ke ruangan. Air semakin lama semakin tinggi. Kakinya sudah hampir tenggelam, dan jubahnya sudah basah di bagian bawahnya. Ia terlihat bingung dan memilih untuk naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Seperti meja, atau kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aloiiss!"

Alois tersentak ketika mendengar seruan itu. Ia mendengar namanya disebut. Alois segera menoleh cepat ke arah pintu.

'Suara itu… Cielkah?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Alois mendengar seruan itu 2 kali. Dan ia bisa benar-benar memastikan kalau itu adalah suara dari sahabatnya, Ciel Phantomhive.

Setelah benar-benar yakin, hatinya pun merasa lega. Ia pun segera mendekat ke pintu dan membalas seruan dari Ciel.

"Cieell! Aku ada di sini!" serunya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Memberi isyarat bunyi agar Ciel mengetahui keberadaannya.

Ciel masih terus melangkah. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara Alois dari belakang. Ia pun segera berbalik cepat ke arah belakang. Suasana sangat lengang. Biarpun begitu, Ciel pun berlari mengikuti suara itu.

"Alois." Desahnya. "Alois! Di mana kau!" serunya sambil berlari. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dari jauh, Alois terus menggedor-gedorkan pintu sambil membalas setiap serua dari Ciel. Hingga akhirnya Ciel sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang kuat.

"Alois!" panggilnya sambil menggedor pintu. Ia coba untuk membuka, tapi ternyata terkunci. Ciel terus mencoba membukanya dengan paksa, tapi nihil.

"Ciel!" Alois melongokkan kepalanya di kaca pintu yang berbentuk bulat. "tolong aku!" Alois memukul-mukul kaca pintu dengan telapak tangannya.

Ciel mencoba untuk memutar-mutar kenok dan mendobrak pintu dengan tubuh kecilnya. Ah. Ini terlalu susah. Sementara Alois terlihat tidak sabaran di dalam. Mata biru mudanya harap-harap cemas.

Ciel menjadi panik sendiri sementara air terus saja meninggi. Ia harus cari ide. Ide. Ide! Ayolah… keluar kau, Ide! Setelah lama berpikir keras, tak sengaja matanya mendapati sebuah bangku panjang di sudut koridor. Ciel pun segera menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya. Walaupun sedikit berat.

'Semoga ini bisa digunakan.' Batinnya penuh harap.

"Alois! Bantu aku membuka pintu dari dalam!" seru Ciel dari luar. Alois mendengar perintah Ciel dan langsung stand by. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ciel pun mendorong bangku itu hingga membentur pintu. Sekali, dua kali, akhirnya pintu mulai goyah.

"Terus tarik dari dalam, Alois!" katanya lagi. "HYAAAHH!"

BRRAAKK!

Pintu pun terbuka dengan beberapa cacat di permukaan dan di bagian kenok. Berhasil.

Alois yang entah sudah berapa lama terkurung di ruangan itu dengan segenap ketakutannya pun segera bebas. Dengan segera setelah Ciel melangkah masuk, Alois pun berhambur memeluknya.

"Ciel…!" panggilnya dengan nada bergetar. Ciel sedikit tercekat dan menerima pelukan dari sahabatnya.

"Ciel… aku sangat ketakutan…" Alois mulai menitikkan airmatanya. Ciel bisa merasakan tubuh Alois berguncang. Dari tingkahnya kini, Ciel menyadari bahwa Alois ketakutan berada di ruangan yang gelap itu. Alois pun menangis tersedu-sedu, melampiaskan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia pun jatuh terduduk. Masih sambil terus memeluk Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa mengikuti Alois duduk di lantai yang sudah digenangi air dengan perasaan serbasalah. Tak peduli walaupun baju yang mereka kenakan basah kuyup.

Alois memeluk Ciel dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Ia membenamkan mulutnya di pundak Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa mengelus punggung Alois yang berguncang hebat, mencoba menenangkannya. Ciel akhirnya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Alois fobia kegelapan.

"Iya… maafkan aku…" katanya sambil terus berusaha menenangkan tangis Alois. "maafkan aku…" suara Ciel parau. "kau sudah bsia keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Jadi, jangan takut. Kau sudah selamat." Ciel berbicara dengan nada yang tak kalah bergetarnya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan tertekan Alois yang begitu besar. Ia terlihat terpukul dan trauma.

"Sudah…" kata Ciel. "sudah cukup menangisnya. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini… kerahkan seluruh keberanianmu." kata Ciel lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia bisa merasakan anggukan kepala dari Alois. Ciel pun menuntun Alois berdiri. Dengan sigap, Alois pun menghapus airmatanya.

Setelah pulih kembali, Alois baru menyadari bahwa air sudah hampir menelan seluruh kakinya.

"Astaga! Airnya!" katanya refleks.

"Kita harus segera naik! Di sini sudah berbahaya!" himbau Ciel. Ciel pun menarik tangan Alois untuk segera pergi dari situ. Tapi tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak saat merasakan listrik sedikit demi sedikit mulai padam. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir copot karena terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Alois. Ia langsung mencengkeram tangan Ciel erat-erat. Bila listrik padam, mereka akan kesusahan mencari jalan untuk keluar dari sini karena gelap.

'Bagaimana ini!'

.

.

Hosh… hosh… hosh…

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga hanya dengan waktu 3 hari. Setelah ujian mid semester, saia langsung ngibrit nyalain komputer. Takut keburu di pake adek saia yang terkenal pelit buat gantian. E… setelah seminggu atau dua minggu berlalu, mau diadakan tes! UMIGAT! Belajar lagi? Hadu… menderitanya hidupku… *halah!* barusaja terlepas dari belenggu ujian, eh, malah ada tes. Ckckck…

Tapi, setelah belajar buat tes, saia bela-belain ngelanjutin fic ini karena memang sudah tanggung. Hehe :D

Do'akan semoga saia lolos tes! *AMIIINNN!*

Maaf kalau A/N saia gak ada hubungannya sama fic saia. Hehehe…

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan lanjutan fic ini.

Yunoki Trancy ^^

Biar saia semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini, saia minta reviewnya. :D

*lho?* *di lempar sampah*


	7. Chapter 7

Annyounghasaeyo! ^^

Ketemu lagi… akhirnya saia melanjutkan fic ini ke chapter 7. Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Arleena:** ==" kamu ini apa-apaan, dek? Saia disini hanya bisa sweatdrop kuadrat. Okelah. Dengan kegajeanmu, saia ucapkan terimakasih atas ripiuwnya. ^^

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive:** Yosh… makaci lho… fbmu kan sudah saia add. Sesuai janji saia, Sebas saia munculkan. Tapi maaf bila belum bisa sepenuhnya. Makasi ripiuwnya… ^^

**Sasori Schifferway:** iya… makasi… saia senang kalau kamu juga senang. Endingnya saia usahakan beda. Ditunggu aja selanjutnya. Silahkan ngefav. Saia gak ngelarang kok *nyaiyalah!*. makasih ripiuwnya… ^^

**Sara Hikari:** iya. Akhirnya apdet juga. Iya! Mereka harus berjuang. Bisa bayangin kan kalau kamu yang jadi mereka. Panik setengah mati, dah. Makasi ripiuwnya… ^^

**Kak Neko-chan:** kebanyakan ya tulisannya? *pasang muka semelas-melasnya* iya. Saia juga ngerasa kurang tegang. Kan baru mulai, Kak… iya. Typo saia sebisa mungkin saia kurangi. Kan karena saran Kakak juga. Wkwkwkwkwk. Makasi ripuwnya ya… ^^

**Don't like, don't read, **dong? Ckakakaka!

Enjoy… ^^

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

.

.

**Chapter 7: ****I Will Always Beside You**

Mata biru berlian milik Ciel terbelalak panik melihat keadaan sekitar yang tidak menentu. Lampu-lampu mulai berkelap-kelip tanda akan mati. Sementara Alois sudah ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Alois memeluk erat pinggang Ciel. Mata biru turquoisnya bergerak-gerak tak menentu.

"Kita harus segera naik, Alois." Ciel pun melangkahkan kaki dengan langkah berat. Ia berusaha memapah Alois agar ia mau berdiri. Tapi nihil. Alois masih tetap tak bergeming.

"Ayo, Al! kau mau mati disini?" bentak Ciel panik. Ia melihat air terus masuk ke dek ini dan mulai menderas. Dan akhirnya setelah ia berusaha menariknya, Alois pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan cepat mereka pun berusaha lari. Di belakang mereka air sudah menerjang apa saja yang ada. Beberapa kendala juga sempat menghalangi mereka. Selain suasananya gelap, ia juga susah untuk berlari karena air yang sudah mulai meninggi.

"Akh!" tak disangka, Alois terjatuh di belakang Ciel. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang menggema ke penjuru lorong. Bajunya basah semua.

"Alois!" Ciel tersentak dan segera menolongnya dengan cepat. "Alois! Cepat berdiri!" desisnya. Ia menatap Alois dan sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya secara bergantian. Alois lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ciel hampir saja dibuat jengkel olehnya.

"Ciel… ini mengerikan…" lirihnya dengan nada bergetar. Ciel tercekat. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Alois. Ia pun juga merasakannya. Sedari tadi ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ayo. Kita harus keluar dari sini dan segera mengantri sekoci. Di sini bahaya sekali." Ciel berkata setengah mendesah karena panik. Ia menarik-narik tangan Alois, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari situ. Tapi, Alois tetap tak bergeming.

"Kurasa… aku akan berakhir di sini…" gumam Alois dengan mata yang masih membulat. Ciel tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat berdiri! Dek ini sebentar lagi akan tenggelam!" Ciel berusaha menarik tangan Alois agar ia mau berdiri. Sementara Alois hanya terus menatap ke depan dengan ketakutan. Napasnya memburu. Mendapati Alois tidak berdaya seperti itu, Ciel benar-benar marah. Ia menarik dan memposisikan tubuh temannya itu menghadapnya dengan satu kali sentakan. Alois tersentak. Ia mendapati Ciel menatapnya dengan serius, juga marah. Tanpa basa-basi, Ciel lalu menamparnya dengan keras.

PLAAAKK!

Kepala Alois tersentak ke samping. Matanya terbelalak.

"Alois bodoh!" bentak Ciel. Alois syok karena tamparan Ciel tadi. Ia sedikit merasa terpukul.

"Kau!" Ciel menggeram. "kau begitu lembek! Tidakkah kau lihat orang-orang yang ada di luar sana? Mereka terus meminta bantuan agar mereka selamat. Sedangkan kau? Kau mau mati di sini!" ujar Ciel sarkastis.

Alois hanya terdiam. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipi yang memerah karena tamparan Ciel barusan.

"Aku percaya bahwa kita akan selamat dari sini!" kata Ciel penuh tekad. Walaupun ruangan mulai meredup karena lampu-lampu mulai berkedap-kedip tidak menentu, tapi Alois bisa melihat sorot mata Ciel yang begitu serius itu. Melihat itu, entah kenapa, Alois jadi punya semangat lagi. Ciel kembali menarik tangan Alois pelan. Ia pun berlari, menuntun langkah Alois menuju tangga yang masih ia cari. Sesekali ia memekik kecil saat melihat percikan api dari beberapa lampu yang mulai konslet.

Tak disangka oleh mereka, beberapa lampu yang masih aktif pun menyala lagi. Betapa leganya perasaan mereka mengetahui ruangan yang tadi begitu remang-remang dan nyaris gelap itu menerang lagi.

"Syukurlah…" desah mereka sambil mengurut dada. "ayo! Kita harus cepat!" kata Ciel.

Tak sengaja, mata Ciel mendapati sebuah tangga ke atas. Wajahnya berubah sumringah. Ia pun berbisik lembut pada Alois.

"Ikut aku kesini!" ia pun menarik tangan Alois lagi. Dengan segera, mereka pun berlari dan naik keatas tangga. Dalam beberapa menit seketika itu, dek yang tadi mereka lewati, kini sudah penuh dengan air.

.

.

"Fiuuh… tadi itu hampir saja." Ciel mengusap jidatnya yang tidak berkeringat. Alois hanya terdiam. Ciel berjalan menuju dek atas untuk mendaatkan sekoci.

"Kita harus mendapatkan sekoci, Ciel. Bagian haluan sudah hampir semuanya tenggelam!" seru Alois yang barusaja melihat bagian haluan dari jauh. Ciel ikut menoleh. Benar. Hampir semuanya tenggelam. Di sekitarnya, banyak orang berdesak-desakkan mengantri sekoci. Tiba-tiba, tangan Ciel kini di tarik oleh Alois. Entah apa yang Ciel rasakan. Tapi… Alois kini jadi lebih berbeda ketimbang yang tadi saat mereka hampir saja terjebak di dek B.

Ciel pasrah tubuhnya ditarik lari oleh sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Di belakang, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Alois." Panggil Ciel tiba-tiba. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Alois pun terhenti dan menoleh.

"Ya?" katanya dengan polosnya.

"Maaf…" Ciel mendekat. Tangan kananya membelai pipi Alois yang memerah. "maafkan aku sudah menamparmu dengan keras. Apakah sakit?" lanjutnya khawatir.

Alois yang mengetahui itu sempat tersentak dan pipinya merona. Mulutnya sedikit membuka dan matanya terbelalak. Tapi, dengan sekali ia mendesah pelan, ia pun bisa menetralisir kekagetannya itu.

"Tidak apa. Kau berhak melakukan itu. Maafkan aku juga karena sudah membuatmu susah." Katanya sambil melepaskan tangan lembut Ciel dari pipinya. "sekarang… kita harus cepat." Ciel mengangguk dan kembali berlari dengan Alois menuju antrian sekoci.

Sebastian terlihat sedang kepanikan mencari Ciel. Menerobos kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang mulai membludak. Bibi Angelina sudah turun sedari tadi dan Sebastian masih terus mencari Tuan Mudanya itu. Ia tak begitu mementingkan dirinya. Ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa sekoci-sekoci awal hanya dikhususkan utnuk anak-anak dan wanita saja. Sementara untuk pria akan menyusul. Ia sih masa bodoh. Yang penting, ia bisa melihat Tuan Mudanya dan segera menyelamatkannya.

Sebastian berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari Ciel. Barusaja ia kembali dari bilik umum. Bilik umum yang berada di tengah-tengah kapal dan luas itu mulai di penuhi orang-orang yang branjak naik. Entah itu dari kalangan bangsawan atau rakyat biasa. Orang-orang sudah seluruhnya memakai pelampung utnuk berjaga-jaga. Mata orb merah pria berambut raven hitam itu pun tak pernah berpaling dari kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang ia jumpai. Ia merasa sedikit panik.

Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu pekat bersama pemuda berambut pirang. Mengetahui itu dan makin lama makin jelas, ia pun berubah sumringah. Ia merasa lega sekali.

"Sebastiaann!" panggil Ciel seraya merentangkan tangan akan memeluk Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda…" Sebastian pun berjongkok dan menangkap tubuh kecil Ciel, memeluknya erat.

"Sebastian… aku kira kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Ciel sambil memeluk erat tubuh bidang sang butler.

"Saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda, Tuan Muda. Anda kemana saja?" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia menatap khawatir Tuan Mudanya yang kelihatan nyaris basah kuyup.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan sahabatku." Ciel pun menunjuk Alois yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Sebastian melongokkan kepalanya melewati punggu kecil Ciel. Sebastian sejenak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan akhirnya tersenyum ramah.

"Halo… anda teman dari Tuan Muda?" tanyanya lembut sambil berdiri. Alois tercekat.

"I-iya." Katanya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kenalkan. Dia Alois Trancy. Aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Dari sejak kita menaiki kapal ini." Ciel pun memperkenalkan Alois pada butlernya.

"A… apakah Tuan Trancy ini adalah orang yang anda ceritakan pada saya beberapa waktu yang lalu?" kata Sebastian seperti menyadari sesuatu. "pernelankan. Saya… Sebastian Michaelis. Butler keluarga Phantomhive." Sebastian pun menjabat tangan Alois.

"Ah. I-iya. Aku… Alois Trancy. salam kenal." Jawab Alois malu-malu.

"Di mana keluarga anda, Tuan Trancy?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah. Panggil saja dengan 'Alois'…" tambah Alois cepat.

"Alois barusaja kuselamatkan dari kurungan." Potong Ciel cepat.

"Kurungan? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sebastian tidak mengerti.

"Ehem! Begini, Sebastian…" Ciel mulai ambil suara. "Alois disekap di ruang yang cukup gelap. Aku kehilangan jejaknya tadi, dan segera mencarinya. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Alois diseret dengan paksa dan dibawa ke dek B." jelas Ciel.

Sebastian terbelalak. "Dek B? Apakah itu benar? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Paman dan butlerku sendiri." Jawab Alois tiba-tiba. Sebastian dan Ciel terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka tak mengira Alois bakal menjawabnya sendiri.

"Tega sekali mereka…" gumam Sebastian.

"Jadi… Alois akan ikut bersamaku untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sebastian, jaga Aku bersama sahabatku ini." perintah Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord."

.

.

Makin malam, suasana makin mencekam. Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan setengah dari badan kapal telah di telan oleh laut. Dek A dan B sudah seluruhnya lenyap dari permukaan. Orang-orang berlarian menuju tempat yang tinggi, tapi tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memilih untuk terjun. Itu pun karena tak ada pilihan dan karena bingung.

Sebastian nampak berdesak-desakan, menuntun Tuan Mudanya agar mendapatkan kursi di sekoci. Begitu juga dengan Alois.

"Tapi, Sebastian… bagaimana denganmu?" kata Ciel sebelum menapakkan kakinya di atas sekoci. Sementara Alois sudah duduk di sekoci lebih dulu.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Muda. Saya akan segera turun dengan bantuan sekoci selanjutnya. Yang terpenting adalah keselatan anda." Kata Sebastian meyakinkan sambil memegang kedua pundak Tuannya. Alois sebenarnya sependapat dengan Ciel. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Tapi, Sebastian memberinya kode untuk sependapat dengannya. Karena benar kata Sebastian. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Tuannya. Keselamatan dirinya adalah nomor 2. Bukankah begitu estetika seorang butler?

"Butlermu benar, Ciel. Percayalah. Dia pasti akan selamat bersama kita." Kata Alois setelah melihat kode jari dari Sebastian. Alois sedikit miris melihatnya. Walaupun Sebastian akan ikut bersama sekoci bantuan yang akan datang selanjutnya, entah bantuan itu akan tepat waktu atau tidak sampai di tempat kejadian. Tapi, Alois tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau harus berjanji Sebastian." Kata Ciel dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Bagaimanapun, hanya Sebastianlah yang selalu bisa mengerti dia. Sebastian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi, di mata Ciel, itu seperti senyum perpisahan.

Ciel masih terdiam sambil memegang lengan Sebastian. Ia tak rela pergi tanpa butler setianya itu. Ia tak sanggup!

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda? Ini sudah waktunya." Kata Sebastian sedikit keras.

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Anda meragukan janji saya?" potong Sebastian. Ciel tersentak. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa teriris. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo, Tuan. Tunggu apa lagi? Segeralah naik!" Sebastian agak jengkel mengetahui Tuannya tidak segera menapakkan kakinya ke sekoci. Sementara Alois menunggu Ciel naik ke sekoci dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia merasa serbasalah.

Ciel memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng kuat.

"Naik, Tuan Muda!" Sebastian menyentakkan tubuh kecil nan ringkih Ciel hingga tanpa Ciel sadari, satu kakinya masuk ke dalam sekoci. "naik, Tuan! Naik! Setelah sekoci ini, anda tidak akan bisa selamat!" ancam Sebastian.

Mau tidak mau, Ciel pun dengan berat hati menaiki sekoci yang sudah hampir penuh itu. Alois merentangkan satu tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Ciel, dan membantunya duduk di sebelahnya. Selain Alois, ada seorang Ibu-Ibu yang meyakinkan Ciel bahwa Sebastian tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Setelah menempatkan diri di tempat duduk sekoci, Ciel menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sebastian. Rasa gundah mulai menyergapnya. Sementara sekoci pun mulai diturunkan. Alois menatap wajah Ciel yang mulai memerah karena menahan airmata. Mata blue diamond Ciel bergerak-gerak ragu. Ia pun melihat keadaan sekitar. Para awak kapal sedang berteriak-teriak sambil menyeimbangkan kestabilan sekoci yang sedang diturunkan, dengan satu awak kapal yang sepertinya pangkatnya lebih tinggi sedang memberi arahan.

Ciel menolehkan kepalanya lagi, menatap seluruh penumpang sekoci satu per satu, bersamaan dengan diluncurkannya sebuah kembang api yang indah. Ia melihat sepasang anak kembar bersama Ibunya sedang melambaikan tangannya pada sang Ayah yang masih berada di atas, seorang gadis yang menangis sambil menengadahkan kepalanya terus-menerus memandangi kekasihnya, dan lain-lain. Melihat itu semua membuat hati Ciel terasa sesak. Alois menggenggam tangan Ciel kuat-kuat agar Ciel tenang. Tapi, sepertinya Ciel tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Ciel kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sebastian lagi. Ia terlihat masih setia mengantarkan kepergian Tuan Mudanya itu di bibir kapal. Matanya terlihat datar dan seperti berat hati melepaskan Tuannya pergi. Ciel pun menatap lurus kedepan. Ia nampak meremat-remat bagiab bawah bajunya. Ia berpikir keras. Terus mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Dan akhirnya…

"CIEL!" teriak Alois.

Ciel bergegas dari tempat duduknya dan melompat dari sekoci ke dek kapal naas itu. Beberapa orang kaget melihat tindakkan nekat Ciel, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka pun menolongnya agar bisa kembali ke kapal Titanic. Alois pun mengikutinya lompat ke dek kapal.

Dari atas, Sebastian jelas-jelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuan Mudanya itu. Mata merahnya terbelalak. Ia sedikit mengumpat.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya. Dan ia pun segera berlari untuk menemui Tuan Mudanya itu.

Ciel berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju bilik umum untuk bertemu dengan Sebastian. Sedangkan Alois hanya mengikutinya tanpa protes. Ia tak mengira sahabatnya akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak bisa memaksa. Bagi Ciel, Sebastian adalah segalanya. Begitu juga dengan Sebastian.

Ciel memasuki bilik umum dan dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Di atas, terlihat Sebastian sedang berbelok untuk menuruni tangga. Setelah jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, mereka pun berpelukan. Terlihat Ciel menitikkan airmatanya. Sebastian mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan dagunya di pundak Ciel. Ia mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Alois hanya diam seribu kata. Ada rasa iri terbesit di hatinya. Tapi, sudahlah. Toh ia juga bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia.

.

.

Di sisi lain tangga di tingkat 2 bilik umum, sepasang mata berwarna biru muda mengamatinya gerak-gerik mereka bertiga dalam dingin. Tangannya mengerat kencang di sisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang mulai keriput itu terlihat tertekuk-tekuk, dan uratnya terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana dia bisa keluar…" desisnya geram. Ia sangat kesal melihat Alois berada di bawah sana dnegan bebasnya. Dan lagi. Bersama anak Phantomhive yang ia benci. Sementara itu, sepasang mata berwarna emas di sampingnya hanya melihat mereka bertiga datar.

"Claude. Buru mereka sekaligus!" si mata biru mengeluarkan perintah.

"Yes, You're Highness." Jawabnya serambi membungkuk. Segeralah ia merogoh kantong di balik tuksedonya dan menemukan sebuah pistol di sana. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Ciel dan Alois.

Sementara Ciel masih memeluk sang butler dengan erat, dan Alois hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sedikit iri di belakangnya, Sebastian merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa ada seseorang sedang mengincarnya. Ia pun melirik kearah belakang. Benar saja. Seorang pria berkacamata sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah… arah Ciel dan Alois! Sekejap ia terbelalak dan segera menyelamatkan Ciel bersama Alois sekaligus.

"Awas!" katanya sambil mendorong Ciel dan Alois sekaligus.

DOORR!

Ciel dan Alois memekik. Peluru pistol yang terlontar tepat mengenai kaca jendela sehingga kaca tersebut pecah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel. Matanya tak sengaja melihat pria berkacamata sedang berlari menuruni tangga. Di tangannya terdapat pistol. Ia tercekat.

"Claude!" katanya.

"Apa?" Alois tidak mengerti saat mendengar kata-kata Ciel. Ia pun meluruskan pandangan Ciel. Setelah mengetahuinya, mata biru turquoisnya membulat.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi rentetan tembakan. Segeralah Sebastian menarik mereka berdua menjauh. Alois dan Ciel tersentak bukan main.

"Larilah, Tuan! Saya akan mengurusnya!" Sebastian menyuruh Tuannya untuk lari lebih dulu. Sementara Claude masih menghujaninya dengan tembakan. Suasana pun menjadi riuh dan panik.

"Tapi, Sebastian…"

"Lari!" seru Sebastian memotong perkataan Ciel. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ciel mengerti. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Alois dan mendorongnya, berlari meninggalkan bilik umum.

Sebastian segera mengeluarkan pistol di saku tuksedonya dan membalas serangan dari Claude dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Ia pun ikut berlari di belakang Ciel dan Alois yang sudah berlari lebih dulu. Hitung-hitung, ia melindungi Tuan dan temannya. Tapi, Claude bukan orang bodoh yang mau menyerah. Ia terus membidikkan pistolnya menuju arah Alois dan Ciel. Tapi Sebastian selalu menghalanginya. Level mereka dalam hal tembak-menembak adalah seri.

"Cepat lari, Al! Kya!" Ciel memekik ketika sebuah peluru memecahkan beberapa perabotan kaca yang ada tak jauh dari sisinya.

"Kau bodoh!" kali ini, Alois menarik tangan Ciel. Hingga tiba-tiba…

DOR!

"Aargh!"

"Alois!" teriak Ciel. Ia melihat Alois ambruk begitu saja. Mendengar teriakan Tuannya, Sebastian ikut menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Alois terlihat kesakitan.

"Sial!" desisnya geram. Untuk sementara, tembak-menembak terhenti. Tapi tidak lama. Claude menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Nyaris tak terlihat.

"Alois! Kau tak apa-apa?" Ciel terlihat begitu khawatir. Alois mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Lenganku… terserempet pelurunya…" jelas Alois susah payah. Ciel segera memeriksanya. Ternyata benar. Kemeja lengan panjang putih Alois berlumuran darah di bagian lengannya.

"Sebastian…" barusaja Ciel ingin memanggil butlernya, bunyi rentetan tembakan terdengar lagi. Ciel pun memekik sambil melindungi tubuh Alois. Tapi dengan sigap, Sebastian kemali berkonsentrasi membalas tembakan Claude.

"Lari, Tuan Muda!" katanya seraya menoleh. Ciel mengangguk. Ia pun membantu Alois berdiri dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Ayo, Al…" katanya lembut. Walaupun kesakitan, Alois masih bisa berdiri. Ia pun berlari sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Matanya kirinya menyipit, menahan sakit.

.

.

Setelah dikiranya sudah cukup jauh mereka berlari, mereka pun bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan tidak terasa, mereka berada di dek C. Dek C kini juga sudah kemasukan air walaupun masih semata kaki. Napas mereka tersengal-sengal.

"Alois… kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ciel.

Alois hanya melirik Ciel. Ia tak mampu menjawab. Dengan segera, Alois pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terduduk bersender di tembok. Ia lelah.

"Ciel… tadi itu tiba-tiba sekali…" kata Alois sambil tertawa. "kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tapi kau jadi korbannya! Kau bodoh! Yang diincar Claude itu kau! Kenapa kau malah berlari di belakangku?"

"Karena kau juga diincar…" Alois tersenyum di sela-sela rintihannya. Mendengar itu, wajah Ciel memerah. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia hanya mendengus.

"Ciel. Mau apa kamu?" tanya Alois ketika melihat Ciel merobek bagian bawah baju birunya. "hei! Kenapa di sobek!" protes Alois.

"Diamlah… aku akan membalut lukamu supaya darahnya tidak keluar lebih banyak!" kata Ciel seraya mengikakan kain sobekan bajunya itu ke lengan Alois. Alois hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan Ciel dalam-dalam. Ciel membalutkan kain itu dengan seksama. Alois tertegun melihatnya.

"Nah. Dengan begini, darahnya tidak akan banyak mengalir lagi. Semoga." Ciel tersenyum kecil melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih…" kata Alois tiba-tiba.

Ciel tercekat dan tersenyum. "Walaupun jelek, tapi… sabar saja."

Alois ikut tersenyum. Ia beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Ciel.

Tiba-tiba, Ciel mendengar suara tangisan.

"Hei. Kau mendengar sesuatu?" kata Ciel sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa."

"Lebih baik, kita cek sumber suara itu." Ciel pun berjalan meninggalkan Alois.

"Ha? Eh! Hei! Tunggu aku!" Alois pun menyusul.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri koridor dek C, akhirnya Ciel dan Alois mendapati seseorang. Matanya terbelalak. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil terjebak di antara pintu yang tergedor-gedor air, yang berusaha menyeruak masuk. Ia tidak bisa berlari karena ketakutan. Ia menangis keras.

"Itu, kan…" gumam Ciel.

"Christy!" Alois pun menyerobot. Ia pun berlari kecil ke arah gadis itu. Rupanya itu adalah gadis kecil kenalan Alois di bar.

"Kak Alois!" Christy segera menerjang Alois dan memeluknya. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau seharusnya sudah mengantri sekoci di dek atas!"

"Aku kehilangan Ibuku…" kata Christy sambil terus menangis.

"Lebih baik kita segera naik, Alois. Aku takut air yang jumlahnya lebih banyak akan masuk dari pintu itu." Ciel mengingatkan dan menunjuk kearah pintu yang kelihatanya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air. Terlihat air sudah menerobos masuk dari sela-sela pintu walaupun baru sedikit.

Alois menoleh ke arah pintu. Benar juga. Apa boleh buat, ia harus membawa Christy bersamanya.

"Christy. Kita harus segera naik. Aku yakin Ibumu sudah berada di sana." Kata Alois lembut. Christy hanya mengangguk. Melihat persetujuan dari Christy, Alois dan Ciel pun segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Tapi tidak lama ketika mereka bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Hei! Mau kalian kemanakan anakku!" tiba-tiba, seorang pria besar memakai topi ala detektif berteriak dan menghampirinya.

"Ayah!" seru Christy.

"Mau kalian apakan anakku? Kalian mau membawanya? Dasar biadab!" katanya sambil merebut Christy dari gendongan Alois. Ia juga tidak lupa mendorong Alois hingga jatuh ke belakang.

"Alois!" seru Ciel. Ia pun membantu Alois berdiri. Sementara Ayah Christy tersebut berlari ke arah pintu yang sedang di gedor-gedor gerombolan air. Itu berbahaya sekali!

"Tuan! Anda salah jalan!" seru Alois sambil mengejar.

"Tuan! Berhenti! Anda salah jalan! Segera berbalik!" Ciel juga menyadarinya. Ia pun mengejar si Ayah Christy itu. Sementara Christy masih menangis. Ayah Christy baru menyadari seruan Ciel dan Alois ketika melihat pintu di depannya bergerak-gerak. Ia terbelalak. Tak sampai tiga detik, pintu itu pun terbuka secara paksa, dan air yang jumlahnya lebih banyak itu pun masuk, menerjangnya juga si kecil Christy. Mereka memekik.

Di belakang mereka, Alois dan Ciel hanya bisa terbelalak dan segera menarik diri dari situ.

"LAARIII!" teriak Alois sambil menarik tangan Ciel, mengajaknya berlari sekencang-kemcangnya. Mereka berlari melewati koridor lain. Tapi tetap saja. Air itu terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Lampu-lampu mulai konslet, berkedip-kedip entah akan mati atau tidak. Menambah suasana menjadi tambah tegang.

Tapi, apa daya tangan tak sampai, air pun berhasil menerjang tubuh ringkih mereka dengan kejam.

"KYYAA!" pekik mereka. Arus yang deras membawa tubuh mereka entah ke mana. Alois menggenggam erat tangan Ciel agar tidak terpisah. Tapi, hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Genggaman mereka terlepas di tengah jalan. Mereka masing-masing pun terbawa arus sendiri-sendiri.

"Alooiis!" teriak Ciel. Ia tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing mengikuti aurs yang makin deras. Di belakangnya, Alois terus mengikutinya bersama arus yang membawanya.

"Ciieel!" Alois merentangkan tangannya agar bisa menggapai tangan Ciel yang masih ia julurkan. Tapi ia tak sampai mengingat jarak mereka yang berjauhan. Mereka terus terombang-ambing hingga menabrak dinding pintu koridor. Yang pertama kali menabrak tentu saja Ciel. Dan di susul Alois, tepat menubruknya dari depan. Ciel sedikit kesakitan.

BRUGH!

"Akh…" Ciel merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya membentur dinding. Ia merasakan pening.

"Ciel… maaf…" kata Alois saat menubruk tubuh Ciel. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Terjebak di antara arus dan tembok yang menahannya. Alois memeluk tubuh Ciel seraya melindunginya dari arus yang terus menabrak-nabraknya.

"Alois… apakah kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Ciel lirih. Ia mulai terbatuk-batuk karena kemasukan air.

"Bertahanlah, Ciel… kita harus mencari jalan keluar." Alois pun mendekap erat sahabatnya itu.

"Airnya dingin sekali, Al…" lirih Ciel bergetar. Ia mengeratkan tangannya di baju bagian belakang Alois. Ia menggigil. Alois pun juga. Ia terus mendekap Ciel erat-erat. Ia tidak mau arus yang menggila ini memisahkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, mereka merasakan kapal bergerak oleng. Walaupun hanya sedikit. Suara-suara yang ditimbulkannya membuat suasana jadi mengerikan. Ditambah lagi lampu-lampu yang konslet. Terkadang sampai mengeluarkan percikan api. Mereka harus keluar dari sini. Tapi… bagaimana caranya?

.

.

Ole~ akhirnya chapter 7 selesai. Maaf kalau saia lama banget apdetnya. Maklum. Saia juga capek. Pulang sore karena les, banyak ulangan, dan juga banyak tugas. Maaf… banget! Tapi, karena kali ini saia sedang ada waktu luang, jadi saia bisa melanjutkan. Semoga chapter 8 bisa saia apdet cepat. Tapi, saia nggak janji. Hehehe… yang pasti, fic ini masih berlanjut sampai tamat! Hanya saja, mungkin saia akan melanjutkan ketika ada waktu luang buat nulis. Uhuhuhuhu… harap maklum… oke? :D

Mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa minna~~ ^^

Yunoki kembali lagi dengan chapter baru…

Sebelumnya, saia ingin berterimakasih kepada para readers dan author yang telah membaca dan mereview:

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive:** Ehehehehe… ha? Band apa? Saia gak tahu. Hehehe… makasih reviewnya lho… ^^

**Arleena Lauren:** Eehehehe… iya ya? Wehehehe… ok deehh… makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy:** Gapapa kok. Apdet kilat? Hehehehe… ini namanya bukan apdet kilat. Maaf baru apdet… banyak tugas, sih… bentar lagi juga UNAS. Uhuhuhu T,T. makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Sasori Schufferway:** Ohoho! Hontou ni? Padahal saia ngebayanginnya biasa aja. Malah menurut saia kurang tegang. He? Endingnya Ciel Alois mati? Ehem! *keselek* nanti saia pikirkan dulu. Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Sara Hikari:** Mukiiiyy! Sara! Bukannya Ciel emang keras kepala? *eh? Bukan ding!* yaa… kan demi sahabat, gitu. Hehehehe… Sebastian? Hehehehe… gimana, ya? Di chap ini saia mau menonjolkan dua tokoh utamanya dulu. Kalo cukup, Sebastian bakal saia munculkan ^^". Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Bryella:** Makasih reviewnya ya… ^^

**Kak Nekochan:** Oowwhh… hahaha! Selamat bertugas ngerjain makalahnya lho! He? Ciel Alois bakal mati pa gak, ya? Sumpah! Saia bingung juga mikirinnya. Sempat saia mikir pengen matiin mereka berdua *emangnya semut!* tapi… tunggu saja nanti! Makasih reviewnya! ^^

Okeehh~~ langsung saja! XD

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jauh saia. == *PLAAKK!*

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy.

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Enjoy… ^^

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

.

.

**Chapter 8: Only You**

Alois mengamati sepanjang koridor dek C. Air terus saja menerjang. Air laut yang asin dan dingin terus membentur tubuh mereka yang ringkih karena kedinginan. Tak jarang juga mereka menjejal masuk ke mulut tanpa Alois dan Ciel izinkan. Membuat mereka tersedak dan terbatuk. Sesaat ketika mereka terbawa arus, mata Alois tak sengaja melirik sebuah tangga naik. Tapi apa daya ia tak bisa mencapainya. Sekarang malah terjebak oleh tembok pintu koridor dan desakan air yang masuk.

Ciel terlihat kedinginan. Bibirnya mulai membiru dan kulitnya pucat. Suara air mendobrak-dobrak pintu-pintu kamar membuat telinganya bising. Pintu-pintu itu copot dari engselnya dan lari terbawa arus.

"Ah!" Ciel tercekat melihatya. Matanya terbelalak. Benda sebesar dan sekeras itu…

"Awas!" Alois langsung menggeser tubuhnya serambi mendekap Ciel erat-erat. Melindunginya dari apa yang akan terjadi. Tak usah menunggu beberapa menit, para pintu tersebut bergerak tak tentu arah dan gerakan. Asal menabrak-nabrakkan tubuhnya sendiri karena ruang gerak yang tidak cukup. Tak jarang mereka ikut menabrak-nabrak tubuh Alois, atau sekedar menyerempet. Tapi, tetap saja itu terasa sakit. Ciel melihat Alois sesekali meringis kesakitan. Ia ingin sekali melindunginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Melihat Ciel khawatir dan merasa bersalah, Alois hanya memaksakan seulas senyum yang menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku melihat sebuah tangga. Kita harus bisa mencapainya dan keluar dari sini." Kata Alois. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Ciel sehingga Ciel bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat dan berasap.

Ciel terdiam. Ia terlihat menggigil. Ia pun menelan ludah. "Tapi… arusnya…"

"Percayalah! Kita akan selamat. Kita hanya perlu melawan arus. Dek ini sebentar lagi akan penuh terisi air!" Alois pun mulai melepaskan dekapannya tapi tetap menggandeng tangan Ciel dengan kencang. "lupakan rasa dingin ini sejenak." Kata Alois.

Ciel menatap Alois.

"Aku mohon." Wajah Alois seketika itu berubah ekspresi. Membuat hati Ciel merasa tersentuh. Ciel mendesah pasrah. Ia hanya percaya bahwa mereka bisa keluar dari sini. Kebetulan, arusnya sudah mulai melemah walaupun masih deras.

"Ayo!" Alois menarik tangan Ciel dan membuat Ciel tercekat. Ciel berpegangan pada dinding koridor agar tidak terbawa arus. Sedangkan Alois dengan kokohnya berjalan menerjang arus. Tiba-tiba, sebuah arus kecil tapi lumayan melempar mereka beberapa meter jauhnya. Ciel hampir saja terbawa. Tapi Alois berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Hampir saja." Desah Alois. "ayo!" Alois kembali menarik tangan Ciel.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh perjuangan melawan arus, sampailah mereka di anak tangga pertama. Alois memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Air masih terus menerjang masuk.

"Cepat, Ciel! Naiklah!" Alois menyuruh Ciel naik duluan, disusul dirinya. Tak disangka, Ciel sedikit terpeleset karena lantai anak tangga itu licin.

"Akh!" pekik Ciel. Dagunya membentur anak tangga yang yang lebih tinggi. "ugh!"

"Astaga!" Alois buru-buru menahan tubuh Ciel dari belakang. "kau tak apa-apa?"

Ciel menggeleng pelan sambil mendesis kesakitan. Tangannya memegangi dagunya yang sakit.

"Dagumu… terbentur?" Alois mencoba membalikkan wajah Ciel sehingga menghadapnya. Ia mendapati dagu putih Ciel sedikit lebam.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Ini hanya luka kecil, dibandingkan lukamu." Ciel menyingkirkan tangan Alois perlahan. Alois tertegun. "kita harus cepat!" Ciel pun kembali menaiki tangga. Alois terdiam dan hanya bisa menatapnya. Kemudian ia pun mengikuti Ciel dari belakang. Sesaat, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dek C sudah penuh dengan air. Waktunya begitu singkat. Alois merasa ulu hatinya ngilu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat sendiri sahabat kecilnya, Christy, terbawa arus dan menabrak-nabrak dinding koridor tanpa kontrol, sahabat kecil yang tidak bisa ia selamatkan dari amukan arus air yang masuk. Ia mencoba menetralisir rasa sakitnya serambi mendesah panjang. Ia pun sadar pipinya terasa hangat. Tapi sebelum air matanya mengalir, ia memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar Ciel yang sudah naik duluan.

'Maafkan aku… Christy.'

.

.

Bunyi hak sepatu membentur lantai koridor terdengar jelas di telinga Alois. Koridor D sudah sepi. Alois dan Ciel berlarian dan mencari jalan keluar menuju dek E. Dek paling atas untuk mengantri sekoci. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Mengingat dek C sudah penuh dengan air, pasti tak akan lama lagi, dek D ini pun dalam waktu singkat bakal sama nasibnya. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup, Alois dan Ciel berlari. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan jalan pintas menuju ke dek atas.

"Alois! Ke sini!" Ciel menarik tangan Alois agar pemuda berambut pirang itu mengikutinya. Mereka sempat berpapasan dengan awak kapal yang masih sempat menawarinya jaket palampung. Ciel menyambarnya dua. Satu diberikan pada Alois. Dan sampailah mereka di dek E. Angin semilir yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Membuat mereka berdua bergidik sejenak. Mata biru mereka membelalak.

"Dek ini…" gumam Alois.

Ya. Dek E sudah menjadi lautan manusia dengan pelampung-pelampung berwarna putih terpampang di tubuhnya. Sedangkan bagian haluan sudah hampir tenggelam seluruhnya. Kapal juga sudah terlihat begitu miring. Orang-orang berlari menuju buritan, berteriak meminta pertolongan, tapi tak ada satupun yang mempedulikannya. Karena semuanya bernasib sama.

"Ayo, Ciel! Kita harus menuju buritan!" Alois menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ta-tapi! Sekocinya?" tanya Ciel dengan nada keras karena kalau tidak, suaranya akan kalah dengan suara-suara yang lain.

"Entahlah, Ciel. Kurasa… saat kita naik sekoci yang tadi, itulah sekoci terakhir." Jawab Alois sambil mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Ciel. Mendengar kata-kata Alois, Ciel terbelalak.

"Apa…?" desah Ciel tidak percaya.

"Sekarang, kita harus tetap bertahan di kapal ini selama mungkin! Kalau bisa, sampai bantuan datang!" Alois berteriak lagi dan segera menarik Ciel yang kelihatannya masih shock. Ciel tersentak dan mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Alois menuju buritan.

"Permisi… permisi…!" Alois memimpin jalan. Ia berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang yang lebih kuat dan lebih tinggi darinya. Kebanyakan laki-laki. Ciel hanya mengikuti Alois di belakang. Matanya jelalatan, menyusuri setiap jengkal kapal yang sebentar lagi tenggalam ini. Ada seorang pastur berdo'a dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang kedinginan dan ketakutan. Ada tiga hingga empat orang memainkan musik yang tujuannya agar membuat semua orang tidak khawatir dan panik. Tapi, kelihatannya mereka sia-sia saja memainkan musik itu karena suaranya sudah kalah jauh dengan teriaka-teriakan minta tolong orang-orang yang membuat hati miris. Melihat semua ini membuat hati Ciel sakit. Ia memandangi pemandangan suasana kapal ini untuk terakhir kalinya seperti dalam adegan slow motion. Dan semua itu teralihkan saat Ciel merasa Alois menarik tangannya lagi.

Buritan sudah terangkat dari permukaan air laut. Alois menempatkan Ciel di ujung buritan. Sejenak, Ciel jadi teringat ulah konyolnya yang ingin mengakhiri hidunya tepat di mana ia sekarang berdiri. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menukik ke bawah melihat buritan jadi lebih tinggi. Ciel menelan ludah saat melihat banyak orang jatuh ke laut dan berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan. Mereka tidak bisa berenang dan yang pasti… kedinginan. Entah bagaimana jika Ciel tidak menuruti kata-kata Alois dulu. Mungkin dia sudah mati tersiksa karena kedinginan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika akhirnya ia harus terjun ke sana. Bukan karena bunuh diri. Tapi karena mau tidak mau ia harus tertelan ke dalam sana bersama kapal naas ini. Ia merasa bergidik membayangkannya. Apakah ia bakal selamat? Atau malah mati kedinginan di sana? Apakah dia akan terpisah dengan Alois setelah ini? Itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, Ciel tidak mau. Tidak mau!

Ia mencengkeram kuat pagar-pagar besi hingga kukunya memutih. Napasnya bersap. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran. Ia menoleh ke arah Alois yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Alois…" panggilnya dengan nada bergetar.

Alois menoleh perlahan. Napasnya tak kalah berasap dari Ciel.

"Di sinilah… pertama kali kita bertemu…" Ciel tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa, senyuman itu membuat hati Alois teriris. Alois pun mendekat ke arah Ciel dan memeluknya. Erat dan erat.

"Apakah… setelah ini… kita akan terpisah?" tanya Ciel sambil menengadah, menatap wajah Alois kemudian ia letakkan dagunya di pundak Alois. Matanya melihat beberapa orang mulai terjun ke laut. Yang masih bertahan di atas kapal seakan tak bisa menahan gaya grafitasi yang menarik mereka menuju laut dan terjatuh. Tak jarang tubuh mereka menabrak benda-benda keras kapal. Seperti tempat gulungan tali jangkar, pagar pembatas, atap anjungan, dan lain sebagainya. Ciel merasa tubuhnya sakit melihat semua itu. Walaupun ia tidak mengalaminya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku tidak ingin terpisah denganmu…!"

"Tapi… aku takut…" kata Ciel mengambang. "aku takut terpisah denganmu…" Ciel mengeratkan pelukannya. Alois tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia memeluk Ciel dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Kau janji, Al?" tanya Ciel lirih. Matanya kembali menelusuri kedua mata Alois.

"Aku janji! Aku janji!" Alois kembali memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Ciel tersenyum lemah. Dekapan Alois begitu menenangkan. Ia ingin ia terus merasakannya seperti ini selamanya.

Tiba-tiba Alois dan Ciel merasakan kapal bergetar. Mereka heran. Apa yang terjadi. Ciel mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kapal yang masih bertahan dan terbelalak saat melihat satu titik. Ia terbelalak dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Claude memilih untuk menceburkan diri ke laut setelah mengetahui kapal sudah tiga perempatnya tertelan. Lagi pula, ia juga pandai berenang. Ia kehilangan jejak sang Tuan, Arnold Trancy ketika ia diperintahkan untuk mengejar keponakannya. Ia juga kehilangan jejak butler dari keluarga Phantomhive yang sesaat adu tembak dengannya. Saat kembali, keadaan kapal sudah kritis. Ia pun berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Setelah sampai di permukaan laut, ia berenang dan berenang terus. Tapi tiba-tiba mata emasnya terbelalak melihat sebuah cerobong asap roboh tepat di atasnya. Ia tak sempat untuk menyingkir. Melihat itu, ia seakan terpaku dan tidak isa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi entah kenapa, suara tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sang cerobong yang besar nan tinggi itu menimpanya bersama orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tanpa ampun.

Kapal makin miring. Hampir saja Alois dan Ciel terpeleset. Tapi untungnya dengan sigap mereka langsung meraih pagar-pagar pembatas buritan. Semua orang yang masih bertahan di kapal tersebut berteriak panik secara bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan Ciel dan Alois. Mereka berpegangan pada pagar-pagar besi itu dengan erat.

Di tengah-tengah perasaan takut dan paniknya, tak sengaja Ciel mendapati sesuatu di bagian tengah kapal.

"Alois! Kapalnya terbelah!" teriak Ciel sambil menunjuk bagian tengah kapal. Mendengar itu, Alois tidak percaya dan segera menoleh. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat bagian tengah kapal sedikit demi sedikit retak dan terbelah. Ini pasti karena berat sebelah. Bibirnya bergetar melihatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kapal benar-benar terbelah dan bagian buritan dengan cepat terjatuh membentur air laut. Semua orang yang ada di situ berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Alois segera mendekap Ciel yang berada di depannya, walaupun ia juga merasa sangat takut. Tak lupa mereka masih mencengkeram pagar besi erat-erat.

Cipratan air yang cukup besar membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka juga sadar bahwa buritan menimpa banyak orang yang ada di bawahnya. Setelah beberapa detik terjatuh, tiba-tiba saja buritan kembali terangkat. Bagian haluan telah tertelan air laut seluruhnya. Napas Ciel putus-putus saat hal itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar takut. Udara yang dingin, air yang dingin, tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup seluruhnya, dan keadaan sekitar yang mencekam membuatnya hampir gila. Sungguh tragis.

"Panjat pagar besinya!" Alois mulai memanjat pagar dan melompat ke sisi bagian luarnya. Ciel terengah-engah. Melihat tindakan Alois, ia pun tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung mengikutinya. "kita harus bertahan!" teriak Alois lagi. Ciel hanya menelan ludah.

Bagian buritan kapal terhenti dengan posisi miring dan menukik ke bawah. Kedua tangan Ciel gemetar mencengkeram pagar besi. 'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang akan terjadi!' pekiknya dalam hati. Mata biru sapphirenya lesu melihat p[emandangan yang cukup membuatnya ngilu. Banyak orang-orang bergelantungan pada pagar besi atau apa saja yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk bergelantungan. Tapi, beberapa dari mereka tidak kuat untuk terus begitu dan akhirnya jatuh ke laut. Tubuh mereka menabrak apa saja yang ada di depannya. Mungkin, tulang-tulangnya bakal patah. Atau bahkan remuk. Tak lama kemudian, bagian buritan tersedot oleh laut. Ciel panik bukan main melihatnya.

"Oohh God! Ini tidak mungkin!" teriaknya gemetaran. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

"Dengar Ciel! Percayalah bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja! Setelah semua tubuh kapal ini tertelan, ambil napas dalam-dalam! Kita akan berenang!" seru Alois yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang!" jawab Ciel.

"Terus saja menjejal-jejalkan kakimu! Aku akan menuntunmu!" potong Alois sambil menatapnya dalam. Ciel menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan mata biru turquois milik Alois yang nampak berkilat-kilat. Ia pun menutup matanya dan menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk tanda ia menyanggupi perintah Alois, sahabatnya.

"Kau siap?" kata Alois segera memberi aba-aba saat kapal akan sepenuhnya menghilang. Ciel mengangguk yakin.

"Oke! Satu, dua, tiga!" Ciel dan Alois segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan akhirnya mereka tersedot bersama tubuh kapal mewah nan megah itu ke dalam laut.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Dua jam terasa singkat untuk berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Dan kini, sudah tengah malam. Kapal telah tersedot habis ke dalam laut. Alois menggandeng tangan Ciel dengan erat dan erat. Mata mereka paksakan membuka untuk melihat satu sama lain di dalam air. Gaya tarik saat kapal raksasa itu tenggelam mengakibatkan arus sedot yang luar biasa. Ciel terus menjejal-jejalkan kakinya, menendang-nendang air laut. Alois terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ciel sambil terus terombang-ambing oleh arus. Ia tidak kuat terus-terus seperti ini. Napasnya tercekat. Genggaman tangannya merengang dan seketika itu terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Ciel. Tubuh rampingnya terbawa arus yang menariknya lebih ke dalam laut. Ingin sekali Alois bertriak. Menyebut nama Ciel. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia hanya bisa menjulur-julurkan tangannya, berharap bisa menggapai tangan Ciel. Tapi, ia terus tersedot ke dalam laut.

Ciel merasa matanya pedih dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia merasa tanganya hampa, tidak lagi ada sentuhan genggaman tangan dari Alois. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun mulai panik. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba berenang sebisa mungkin untuk bisa sampai ke permukaan. Setelah sampai ke permukaan, ia segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba bernapas dengan normal. Karena ia sudah memakai pelampung, ia tak akan tenggelam.

"ALOIS! ALOIS!" panggilnya terus-menerus. Ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya, memasang indera pengelihatan tajam-tajam demi mencari sahabatnya, Alois. Ia berenang ke arah kiri. Yang ia lihat hanyalah segerombolan orang tak di kenal yang terus berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Ia berenang ke kanan. Di hadapannya tetap sama saja pemandangannya.

"ALOIISS!" kini Ciel menjerit. Tapi walaupun ia menjerit hingga suaranya habis, tetap saja. Suaranya tetap akan kalah dengan keadaan sekitar yang risuh. Ia terus menjerit di tengah-tengah manusia-manusia apung yang nampak gusar dan panik layaknya orang gila. Sendiri. Tanpa ada orang yang menyahut seruanya.

'Apakah aku… terpisah dengan Alois… untuk selamanya?'

.

.

A/N: Cut! Cut! to-be-continued! Okeehh! *nunjukin tiga jari ala rocker* *digeplak*

Hehehe… chapter 8 kejar juga. Maaf lama apdetnya, yaahh…

Di chapter ini, saia sengaja potong. Sebenarnya, kalo gak dipotong, bisa, sih sampai selesai sekaligus. Tapi! Bakal puanjaaannngg banget. Sampe sini aja udah 7 halaman ms word. Kalo sampai selesai, sai, sai entar bakal sampai belasan halaman. Apa kuat bacanya? Hehehehe… saia sebenarnya mau bikin chap 8 ini jadi last chapter. Tapi ya itu tadi. Kepanjangan. Jadi… masih ada satu chap lagi untuk mengakhiri fic ini. Oke? Oh iya! untuk judul chap kali ini, saya minjem judul dari lagu OST Bread, Love, and Dreams, Only You.

Harap maklum. Saia juga kasihan pada kalian semua terus-terusan mentelengin komputer atau hp. Oke! Dewa matta! (sampai ketemu lagi!) ^w^/

Reviewnya? :Da


	9. Chapter 9

Hay, hay, hayyy! ^^

Akhirnya saia meneruskan fic ini yang sempat kepotong kemarin. Saia emang sengaja karena kalo diterusin bakal panjang banget.

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada para readers sekalian yang telah membaca dan mereview:

**Sebby Sebastian:** Wah? Iyakah? Hehehehe… untung gak bikin jantung kumat, ya XD. Hepi ending? Lihat saja nnati… makasih reviewnya! ^^

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive:** wah! Go Min Nam? Whitout Word? Saia juga sukkkkaaaaa! XD XD. Artinya juga dalem banget, lho. Gak tau artinya, kaann? *PLAKED!* oke deh. Makasih reviewnya, lho! ^^

**Meadoresgayguys:** Astojim! Maaf banget… maaf! Saia juga baru inget setelah fic ini saia publish. Bukannya saia gak niat ngebales. Saia niat banget malah! Sumpah! Tapi mungkin karena saia juga banyak tugas ketik2an, jadi agak kelewatan. Ini juga baru pertama kali. Maaf banget! ,. Tp btw, makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy:** penasaran? Baca saja fi ini! XD *dipelintir* makasih reviewnya, ya! ^^

**Sara Hikari:** hahe! Sara! Maaf apdetnya agak lama. Padahal saia udah nulis ini lama banget. Nerusinnya aja yang butuh curi-curi waktu. Mereka etemu lagi atau tidak… tergantung sang author! XD *di bom* makasih reviewnya! ^^

Okeehh~~ langsung saja! XD

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya sodara saia, Yana Toboso. Film Titanic punya sutradara James Cameron, sodara jauh saia. == *PLAAKK!*

for song: Journey_Angela Zhang.

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy.

Warining: Typo mungkin? Entah kenapa saia belum bisa lepas dari yang namanya Typo! DX DX

Summary: "Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan adalah neraka bagiku. Hidup serba diatur. Ini itu semua dilarang. Harus menaati tata krama konyol yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas. Persetan dengan yang namanya aturan!"

Enjoy… ^^

**Without Words, We Are Meet**

.

.

**Chapter 9: Can We Meet Again?**

"ALOIISS!" kini Ciel menjerit. Tapi walaupun ia menjerit hingga suaranya habis, tetap saja. Suaranya tetap akan kalah dengan keadaan sekitar yang risuh. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata birunya. Pipinya terasa panas, dan hatinya sakit. Ia putus asa. Benarkah seperti pemikiran awalnya tadi? Bahwa ia dan Alois akan terpisah? Alois sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi… nyatanya…?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyelup paksakan kepala Ciel ke laut. Orang itu terlihat sangat panik seperti orang gila. Ciel yang baru mengetahui ia terpisah dengan sahabatnya seketika itu tersentak bukan main. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa bernapas karena terlanjur masuk ke laut.

"Apa yang kau la…"

BLUPUP BLUPUP

Ciel belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat orang itu menceburkan tubuh Ciel ke laut lagi dan lagi. Seakan ia mengira Ciel adalah benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bertahan dengan cara terapung di laut.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau…" lagi-lagi Ciel terus ditenggelamkan secara paksa oleh orang itu. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Ciel akan mati!

"Hentikan itu! Dasar orang tak tahu diri!" seru seseorang sambil meninju orang itu hingga menjauh. Ia pun segera melindungi Ciel.

Ciel yang tadinya terguncang segera menenangkan diri dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebastian!" panggilnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia selalu terpisah dengan butler satu-satunya itu.

"Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian ramah. Seperti biasanya.

Ciel memandangnya dengan tatapan bersyukur dan gembira. "Sebastian! Sebastian…" ia pun segera memeluk tubuh bidang Sebastian. Sebastian tidak memakai pelampung. Entah kenapa. Ciel sangat merindukan dekapan Sebastian. Ia takut terpisah dengannya. Tapi, seketika itu, ia teringat akan Alois.

"Alois! Dimana Alois?" matanya langsung melebar lagi. Ia gusar mencari sahabatnya itu, memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Sebastian heran dibuatnya.

"Tuan Muda. Tenangkan diri anda sedikit." Sebastian mencoba menenangkan Ciel yang kembali gusar. "apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku…" Ciel terlihat menoleh ke sana-ke mari. "Alois! Aku terpisah dengannya! Padahal… padahal tadi kita jatuh bersama. Ia menggandeng tanganku erat. Ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Ia berjanji begitu…" Ciel berkata tanpa titik dan koma. terus begitu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Gusar dan gelisah. Ia takut… pemikirannya benar-benar terjadi!

"Tuan Muda!" Sebastian mencengkeram pundak Ciel yang masih gelisah.

"Alois tadi masih bersamaku. Dia masih ada di sisiku. Ia masih menggandengku hingga terjun ke laut. Ia masih…"

"Tuan Muda! Tenangkan dirimu dulu!" bentak Sebastian sejadinya. Ciel berhasil diam dan menatap mata orb Sebastian untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Bibirnya bergetar. Pipinya terasa panas. Napasnya putus-putus. Dan kemudian, air matanya mengalir.

"Tadi… Alois masih bersamaku, kok…" katanya lirih dengan nada bergetar. "dia masih bersamaku…" ia mulai terisak. Sebastian tertegun melihat tuan mudanya mulai tersedu-sedu.

"Aku terpisah dengannya…" gumam Ciel. "aku terpisah dengan Alois…" Ciel pun mulai menangis sejadinya. Sebastian tidak kuat melihatnya. Ia pun mendekap Ciel seraya membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang aman dulu, Tuan Muda." Kata Sebastian. Sebenarnya, ia juga kedinginan. Sangat kedinginan malah. Tapi, dari tadi ia melihat tuan mudanya itu menggigil kedinginan, ia jadi harus bertanggung jawab juga utnuk menyelamatkan tuannya. Tubuh ringkih itu basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dan sekarang… ia menangis. Ia menangis sambil menggigil kedinginan. Sebastian iba melihatnya.

.

.

Suhu air laut di Samudera Atlantik sedang dingin-dinginnya. Suasana malam mulai menghening. Suara-suara teriakan telah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi. Ciel terbaring di atas daun pintu yang cukup lebar dan besar bersama butlernya. Tubuhnya dingin seperti membeku. Kulitnya pucat pasi, dan bibirnya benar-benar biru. Sedari tadi, bibir mungil itu bergetar terus dan terus. Di sisinya, sang butler menemaninya. Dengan kondisi yang sama. Kedinginan. Sebatian mendekap tubuh Ciel agar ia merasakan kehangatan walaupun sedikit. Ujung-ujung rambut mereka terbungkus es yang mulai membeku. Napasnya terlihat mengepul-ngepul.

Ciel terus membuka matanya walaupun lelah merajalela. Ia berkedip-kedip lemah. Di hadapannya terbentang langit hitam yang luasnya tak terkira. Beribu-ribu bintang berkelip-kelip di atas sana, menemani kesendirian yang melingkupi hati Ciel. Di sekitarnya terhampar lautan manusia yang terlihat terapung-apung dan terombang-ambing tak bernyawa. Ciel tak mempedulikannya. Ironis sekali. Bintang-bintang terlihat seperti bergembira di atas sana. Sementara di bawahnya terjadi malapetaka yang menewaskan banyak orang. Ciel menatap bintang-bintang itu dengan tatapan datar. Perlahan, ia melantunkan nada-nada indah walaupun terkadang suara tak sampai.

**It's a long… long journey**

'**Till I know where I am supposed to be**

**It's a long… long journey**

**And I don't know if I can believe…**

**When shadows fall and bolck my eyes**

**I am lost to know that I must hide**

**It's a long… long journey**

'**Till I find my way home to you…**

Ciel lantas terdiam sejenak. Menyelami bintang-bintang yang terus bergemerlapan di langit hitam.

"Suara anda bagus… Tuan Muda…." Tiba-tiba Sebastian berbicara. Putus-putus. Mendengar itu, Ciel hanya terkekeh lemah. Sedetik kemudian, ia terdiam.

"Sebastian… sudah mulai sepi…" lirih Ciel. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Bahkan untuk bicara pun susah.

"Benar… sudah mulai sepi..." Jawab Sebastian singkat. Mata orb merahnya masih terjaga.

"Apakah… mereka semua mati?" tanya Ciel. Matanya tetap memandang ke langit hitam.

Sebastian terlihat berat sekali menjawabnya. "Benar… Tuan Muda…" Sebastian beringsut. Memeluk Ciel lebih erat.

"Akankah… kita juga bakal menjadi… mayat apung…?" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang lirih dan polos, tapi tajam.

Sebastian tercekat. "Tidak akan… Tuan Muda. Bantuan… pasti akan segera datang…" nada bicara Sebastian bergetar dan penuh desahan.

Ciel tersenyum lemah. "Benarkah?" katanya nyaris berbisik. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Melihat mayat-mayat yang terapung-apung di sekelilingnya mengingatkannya pada Alois. Apakah… dia juga mati? Memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat hati Ciel terluka. Menangis? Sepertinya air matanya sudah membeku. Ia tak sanggup menangis. Ia kini hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati suasana hitam pekat ketika matanya tertutup.

'Apakah begini… rasanya mati?' batinnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah cahaya menyeruak dalam kegelapan. Cahaya itu makin terang dan terang. Ia merasa silau. Ciel pun membuka mata. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara orang berseru. Satu orang? Tidak. Ada dua hingga tiga orang. Ciel mencoba menyempurnakan matanya hingga terbuka. Ia melihat dua sekoci mendekat. Salah seorang awak kapal berseru sambil memegangi senter. Ciel berusaha untuk bangun.

"Sebastian… bantuan datang…" Ciel mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh butlernya itu. Sebastian bergerak lemah. Tubuhnya seakan beku dan mati rasa. Ia melongokkan kepalanya melewati punggung Ciel.

"Anda benar, Tuan Muda…" kata Sebastian senang. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat tuan mudanya berongsut untuk turun ke laut. Mencoba memanggil bantuan yang sedang mencari-cari apakah masih ada orang yang selamat itu.

"Tuan Muda! Apa… yang anda lakukan!" panggilnya tidak kelewat keras. Suaranya serak. Ia pun ikut turun dari daun pintu yang ia tempati untuk berlindung itu. Menyusul Ciel.

"Aku… akan memanggil… mereka kemari..." Ciel mencoba berenang mendekati mereka. Tubuhnya gemetar bukan main. Bibir mungilnya juga bergetar lebih dari yang tadi.

"Tidak!" Sebastian berusaha mengejar dan… dapat! Ia berhasil mencengkeram lengan kecil Ciel. "biar saya saja, Tuan Muda…" potong Sebastian.

Ciel menoleh. Ia tersenyum singkat. "Dasar bodoh! Kau… menggigil seperti itu…" kata Ciel sambil menepis cengkeraman Sebastian.

"Anda… malah lebih parah… dari pada saya, Tuan Muda…" Sebastian agak kesal melihat Ciel menjadi keras kepala. Ia segera menarik lengan Ciel. Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itu memekik tertahan. Sebastian segera mendekap tuannya itu dan segera mengeluarkan pistol dari coatnya.

Ciel terbelalak saat Sebastian mengeluarkan pistol tersebut. "Ap-apa yang kau…" belum selesai Ciel berkata, sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar keras sekali.

DORR!

Sebastian tersenyum lemah. "Ini… akan jauh lebih cepat… Tuan Muda…" katanya sembari menggigil. Ciel tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu maksudnya. Sebastian menembakan peluru kosong dari pistolnya agar lebih cepat untuk memanggil bantuan. Tidak habis terpikirkan oleh Ciel sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, bantuan pun menghampiri dengan susah payah. Salah satu sekoci itu menabrak-nabrak mayat-mayat apung yang terombang-ambing di permukaan laut. Setelah sampai, Sebastian membantu Ciel naik ke atas sekoci. Para awak kapal menatapnya prihatin. Lalu, di susul Sebastian.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu awak kapal.

Sebastian menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa…"

Di sekoci sudah terdapat dua orang selamat yang seluruhnya kini lemah lunglai. Satu perempuan dan satu lagi anak kecil. Sebastian salut kepada mereka berdua. Manusia- manusia yang sabar dan kuat. Ciel sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana yang kelewat dingin ini. Awak kapal memberinya selimut kering dan membungkus tubuh ringkihnya. Begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Sebastian duduk sambil mendekap Ciel di sampingnya. Ciel menggigil dengan menggila. Sebastian takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Akhirnya, awak kapal pun menjalankan lagi sekocinya bersama sekoci yang lain untuk mencari adakah orang yang selamat dan menunggu bantuan dari mereka.

Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat di pundak Sebastian. Matanya lemah menatap mayat-mayat yang terapung-apung di sekitarnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Hatinya miris ketika melihat seorang ibu meninggal bersama bayinya yang masih sangat kecil itu. Kulit mereka berubah jadi benar-benar putih dan pucat. Ia ingat. Nyonya itu yang memberitahunya tentang Alois saat dia disekap. Ia teringat akan keramaahan nyonya itu, sekaligus teringat Alois. Ciel meremat coat Sebastian diiringi air matanya yang mengalir dari mata kanannya. Napasnya putus-putus dan pipinya terasa panas. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mendesah pelan. Uap napasnya mengepul tebal sekali. Tak disangkanya, air matanya menetes lagi.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Terik sinarnya menghangatkan tubuh. Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan nyenyak semalaman tadi. Kini posisi kepalanya sudah berada di pangkuan Sebastian. Sementara sebastian tertidur sambil duduk dan sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Ciel. Ciel mulai membuka matanya. Ia merasakan hangat dan silau.

'Sudah pagi…?' tanyanya dalam hati. Walaupun tidurnya lumayan, tapi ia masih merasa lelah. Ia pun menyentakkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mengambil posisi duduk yang enak. Ia mendapati butlernya masih tertidur. Ia tak mau membangunkannya. Untuk kali ini saja… Ciel tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata sapphirenya mendapati sebuah kapal yang besarnya tak kalah dengan Titanic yang kandas semalam. Tapi… ia merasa kapal di hadapannya itu lebih kokoh ketimbang Kapal Impian itu. Semoga saja. Ia pun menebak-nebak. Kapal ini pasti kapal bantuan yang sedari malam dihubungi oleh Kapten Smith.

Ciel menginjakkan kakinya di kapal raksasa itu. Kini diiringi oleh satu awak kapal dan Sebastian yang sudah tersadar dari mimpinya. Selimut kotak-kotak hitam-merah masih menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Silahkan kemari, Tuan." Tawar si awak kapal. Para awak kapal dan kapten kapal ini sudah mengetahui bahwa Ciel adalah keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terkenal. Mereka ditempatkan di tempat yang kusus. Tapi juga tidak begitu bagus dan mewah seperti kamarnya di kapal Titanic. Si awak kapal menawarkan baju yang bisa mereka pakai sementara baju yang mereka kenakan dijemur dahulu. Ciel hanya menurut. Ia segera duduk di pinggir ranjang yang tak begitu besar sambil menatap seluruh ruangan.

"Lebih baik… anda ganti baju dulu, Tuan Muda." Tawar Sebastian. Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian yang sedang mengambil potong pakaian di lemari yang seadanya. Ciel menatapnya datar dan agak lama. Kemudian mengangguk lemas. Wajahnya sendu. Melihat itu, Sebastian hanya bisa memasang tampang serbasalah.

Kata kapten kapal ini, perjalanan menuju Inggris masih sehari lagi. Katanya juga, korban yang selamat tidak sampai setengah dari seluruh penumpang, termasuk para awak kapalnya. Kejam sekali. Dari 2200 orang, sekitar 700-an orang selamat dengan memakai 20 sekoci, dan 6 orang, termasuk Ciel dan Sebastian, setelah Titanic tenggelam. Sungguh ironis. Bisa dikatakan, sekitar 1500-an orang meninggal karena kedinginan di laut lepas malam itu.

Ciel meletakkan kepalanya di atas pagar besi kapal. Tangannya ditumpukan di atasnya. Wajahnya sembab karena tadi ia tak sengaja menitikan air mata ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Angin bertiup dengan sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan helai rambut Ciel yang jalus. Mendengar kata-kata sang kapten tadi, ia jadi teringat akan Alois. Apakah dia mati? Ciel berusaha menepis hal itu. Tapi, hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Bisa saja dia telah mati. Ia bimbang, juga takut. Ia tak bisa tenang karena terus khawatir soal Alois.

Sebastian barusaja kembali dari dapur umum. Hari ini, ia ingin membantu-bantu para koki di sana. Ia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sup jagung hangat di atas nampan cokelat. Tak lupa juga segelas susu putih yang masih mengepul-ngepul. Ia tercekat melihat Ciel terdiam termenung menatap laut lepas pagi ini. Wajahnya kelihatan sedih sekali. Sebastian mendesah pelan mendapatinya. Tapi ia mengerti perasaan tuannya itu.

"Waktunya sarapan, Tuan Muda." Katanya sembari menjejeri Ciel di bangku kayu dek kapal. Ia meletakkan nampannya di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Ciel tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap terpaku pada garis lurus berwarnya biru di hadapannya.

"Tuan Muda… kalau anda tidak makan, anda bisa sakit…" Sebastian prihatin. Ciel tetap bergeming. Sebastian jadi merasa diabaikan. "anda masih mengingat Tuan Alois?"

Ciel tercetik sejenak, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mata merah Sebastian yang terlihat pengertian itu menembus cahaya mata birunya. Sebastian tersenyum ramah ketika tuannya menatapnya lesu.

"Saya yakin. Tuan Alois pasti selamat. Anda dan Tuan Alois adalah sepasang sahabat yang sama-sama kuat." Sebastian mencoba untuk menyemangati Ciel. Sejenak Ciel menatap Sebastian. Tapi setelah Sebastian selesai berkata, ia pun kembali menatap laut lepas. Wajahnya masih sendu dan sembab. Sebastian menatapnya iba. Ia juga jadi tidak enak karena sedari tadi hanya dia yang ambil suara.

"Baiklah… saya tinggal sebentar, Tuan Muda. Jangan lupa dimakan supnya, ya…" kata Sebastian lembut sambil mengelus lengan Ciel. Kemudian, ia berlalu. Ciel hanya melirik punggung Sebastian yang mulai menjauh dan sarapan paginya secara bergantian. Ia merasa tidak selera makan hari ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat Alois berada di sisinya lagi. Menemaninya, membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya tertawa lepas dan mengerjainya dengan jahilnya. Ia rindu akan senyum cerianya. Akankah… hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya… melihat senyum dan tawa Alois? Mata Ciel pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Air mata membendung di sudut-sudut matanya. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Ia mulai terisak dan akhirnya menangis tertahan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Satu tangannya meremat dadanya yang perih. Ia sesunggukan tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui. Kecuali Sebastian yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikannya diam-diam dari balik tiang yang jaraknya jauh dari Ciel. Ia hanya menatap Ciel dengan perasaan miris.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai berjalan menuju tengah-tengah khatulistiwa. Siang mulai menyambut dengan teriknya. Seorang anak bermata biru muda kalang kabut bertanya dari awak kapal satu ke awak kapal lainnya. Alois terlihat harap-harap cemas, juga panik.

"Tapi, Pak…" katanya merajuk.

"Maaf, Tuan. Nama yang anda tanyakan belum tercantun di buku ini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Saya dan kawan-kawan akan mencarinya sampai dapat." Kata si awak kapal dengan ramah. Ia pun tersenyum menenangkan dan segera berlalu. Anak itu terlihat syok. Tapi, ia tak menyerah untuk mencari lebih banyak informasi mengenai kerabatnya. Calude Faustus, Arnold Trancy, dan juga… Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois berlari mencari awak kapal yang lain, yang terlihat sedang menanyai nama-nama korban tragedi Titanic itu dengan cermat. Jubah ungu yang sudah sobek-sobek di bagian bawahnya itu berkelebat tertiup angin. Matanya menyiratkan rasa takut dan khawatir. Setiap ingin bertanya, rasa ragu selalu membelenggunya. Tapi… hanya itu jalan satu-satunya!

"Maaf…" katanya sambil meremat bagian belakang baju si awak kapal yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Ya?" si awak kapal berbalik dengan mulusnya. Wajahnya terlihat ramah.

"Saya… ingin bertanya…" Alois menelan ludah sejenak. "adakah… korban selamat… yang bernama Claude Faustus dan Arnold Trancy?" tanyanya penuh harap. Mendengar si penanya menyebutkan kedua nama tersebut, si awak kapal segera membalik-balikkan buku catatannya. Kedua alisnya terlihat bertaut. Wajahnya yang tadi ramah, berubah menjadi serius. Membuat Alois menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kedua nama tersebut sepertinya masih menjadi bagian nama-nama korban yang hilang." Kata si awak kapal. Mendengar itu, Alois pun terlihat kecewa sekali. Dadanya tiba-tiba diserang rasa nyeri. Mata turquoisnya terbelalak seakan tidak pecaya.

"Orang hilang…?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Napasnya putus-putus. Air mata terlihat membendung di sudut-sudut kedua matanya.

"Iya, Tuan… tim pencarian sedang melakukan pencarian ulang. Anda harus yakin bahwa mereka selamat." si awak kapal merasa iba melihatnya. Ia sedikit menghibur, tapi kelihatannya tidak berhasil. Si awak kapal itu pun membungkuk sedikit dan segera berlalu.

Anak berbalut jubah ungu itu masih nampak terdiam di tempatnya. Seakan terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Walaupun Claude dan Arnold jahat padanya… ah! Tidak! Bukan begitu. Hanya Arnold yang jahat padanya. Sementara Claude hanya menuruti perintah-perintahnya sebagai seorang butler yang setia. Ia yakin itu. Walaupun mereka beruda begitu, ia sangat menyayanginya. Karena… hanya merekalah anggota keluarganya yang tersisa setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia.

Alois tiba-tiba terisak. Ia sendiri juga kaget mengapa demikian. Bagaimana kalau dilihat orang? Tapi, masa bodoh. Hatinya sudah keburu sakit dan sedih. Rasa takut, khawatir dan kehilangan bercampur menjadi satu di dadanya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu.

'Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Apakah… dia juga termasuk korban hilang?' tanyanya miris dalam hati. Mengingat sahabatnya itu, isakan tangisnya makin pilu. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menyipitkan matanya sehingga air matanya lebih banyak keluar.

'Mengapa harus jadi seperti ini…?' batinnya.

.

.

Ciel berdiri termenung di atas dek kapal. Matanya masih tertuju pada laut lepas yang membentang luas dengan tatapan sayu. Sedari tadi, ia tak menyentuh makan paginya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi makan siang. Ia tidak mau makan. Napsu makannya sudah terlanjur hilang.

"Tuan Muda… anda harus makan…" tanya Sebastian yang kali ini menungguinya tepat di sampingnya. Si tuan tidak menyahut.

Sebastian menyendokkan makan siang Ciel dan beniat untuk menyuapinya. Ia berpikir kalau disela dengan candaan, pasti Ciel akan tersenyum dan mau makan. Ia yakin itu.

"Tuan Muda. Saya mohon buka mulut anda. Saya akan susah kalau anda sakit." Kata Sebastian. Entah kenapa, Ciel pun menoleh. Sebastian jadi terlihat senang.

"Aa… Aaa…" Sebastian mulai menyuapi Ciel dengan cara yang… eerr… mungkin seperti menyuapi seorang bayi. Ciel jengkel karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ia segera berpaling dan menyamplak makan siangnya.

PRRAANNGG!

"Aku bukan bayi!" katanya dengan nada keras. Sebastian tersentak. Bukannya tersenyum seperti pemikiran Sebastian, tapi Ciel malah makin sedih dan marah. Ia terlihat membenamkan dagunya lagi di sela-sela tumpukan tangannya di atas pagar besi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sebastian jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tidak pandai membaca situasi yang seperti ini. Sebastian pun mendesah.

"Saya akan membereskan semuanya." Sebastian undur diri untuk mengambil kain basah dan membersihkan tumpahan makanan yang tidak berdosa itu.

Sepeninggalan Sebastian, Ciel menatap laut lepas dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia teringat di saat-saat dirinya bertemu pertama kali dengan Alois. Pandangan mereka bertabrakan. Alois menyapanya dengan senyum yang seakan sok kenal saat itu. Ciel mencibir, tapi di dalam hatinya, ia merasa geli. Ia juga ingat saat-saat ia berdiri bersisian dengan Alois di atas kapal Titanic sore itu. Alois mengajarkannya cara menikmati angin sore yang menyegarkan. Ia masih ingat ketika mata sapphirenya dan mata turquois Alois bertabrakan dengan tidak sengaja sore itu. mereka tertawa bersama ketika mengetahui hal itu adalah bodoh. Ia juga teringat saat ia dikerjai Alois di kamar sahabat usilnya itu. Banyak sekali kenangan indah yang ia ukir bersama penerus keluarga Trancy itu. Kenangan itu memang membuatnya tersenyum… sekaligus sedih.

.

.

Alois merasa dirinya lelah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia sudah menanyai hampir lima orang awak kapal dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Jawabannya pun juga sama. Tak lupa ia juga menanyakan nama Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi jawabannya simpang siur. Benarkah dia selamat…? Atau… tidak! Alois tidak ingin memikirkan hal menyeramkan itu. Alois berjalan menuju pagar besi dan menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atasnya. Dadanya entah kenapa terasa berat. Angin semilir meniup-niup helai rambutnya yang halus. Ia menghirup udara dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Matanya yang sembab menatap lurus ke arah laut yang membentang di hadapannya. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan semua keadaan ini. Rasanya ia ingin meninggalkan masa-masa ini secepat mungkin. Agar hatinya yang terluka bisa ia obati segera. Tapi… melewati sebuah masa butuh waktu dan adaptasi yang cukup lama dan menguras perasaan, bukan?

Dengan adanya tragedi ini, ia sudah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sementara sahabatnya masih ia cari di atas kapal yang besarnya sama dengan Titanic naas itu. Ia berharap, sebelum sampai di Inggris, ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat berharap. Walaupun takut.

Alois menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Entah apa yang ia lihat, khalayan atau apa. Mata biru mudanya menangkap satu sosok yang sudah familiar di matanya. Satu sosok yang begitu dia kenal. Alois terbelalak tidak percaya. Benarkah sosok itu dia? Benarkah sosok yang berdiri dengan jarak yang agak jauh darinya itu adalah…

'Ciel Phantomhive?' batin Alois sembari terbelalak.

.

.

Ciel mendesah panjang. Ingatan-ingatan itu sempat menguras emosinya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Mengingat orang yang sudah tiada memang membuat hati sakit, walaupun ingatan itu manis dan menyenangkan. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi begitu saja? Karena tragedi ini ia kehilangan sahabatnya yang begitu ia sayangi. Ia sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Bila Tuhan mengizinkan, sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di Inggris, ia ingin bertemu dengan Alois sekali saja. Apapun! Syukur hal itu bisa bertahan selamanya… atau hanya sekedar pertemuan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia selalu berharap demikian. Terus berharap.

Ciel baru menyadari bahwa sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia termenung di pinggiran dek itu. Ia lelah. Ingin sekali ia berbaring di kasur yang empuk di kamar sementaranya di kapal ini, tidur nyenyak sambil memimpikan wajah Alois. Ciel pun membalikkan badannya menju kamarnya. Sesaat sebelum berbalik, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Ia terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan, Ciel terbelalak. Si sosok itu juga nampaknya menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Tubuh Ciel nampak gemetar. Jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih cepat. Angin semilir menyibakkan rambut kelabu dan rambut pirang sosok yang ada di depannya. 'Benarkah itu… benarkah itu… Alois Trancy?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ciel…" panggil Alois dengan nada bergetar. Di bibirnya terpampang seulas senyum kaku. Air matanya pertamanya mengalir membasahi pipi. Ciel mencoba menerka dengan seksama sosok di hadapannya itu. Dan setelah beberapa detik, ia pun yakin. Sosok di hadapannya itu adalah Alois, sahabat yang selama ini terpisah darinya. Sahabat yang terus ia cari. Ciel merindukan suara itu. Suara Alois yang menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut. Ciel menyipitkan kedua mata, membuat air matanya mengalir dengan sukses. Tanpa basa-basi, setelah mendengar namanya di sebut, Ciel langsung berjalan menuju Alois. Pertama, ia berjalan perlahan. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia pun berlari menghambur ke arah Alois. Begitu juga Alois. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat dan perlahan jatuh bersimpuh di pinggiran dek dan saling menumpahkan perasaannya masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku… aku yang membuat kita jadi terpisah seperti itu…" sesal Alois sambil sesunggukan. Sementara Ciel hanya terus terisak. Mereka menangis bersama dengan menumpahkan perasaan sakit, khawatir, dan rindunya yang sempat mengganggu pikiran mereka. Mereka menangis bukan karena sedih… tapi karena senang.

Diam-diam, sekembalinya dari dapur, Sebastian melihat adegan mengharukan tersebut. Ia merasa bersyukur tuannya bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia senang sekali, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga terharu.

.

.

Malam pun turun. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya. Dan kali ini, sang bulan ikut menemani. Alois berdiri bersisian dengan Ciel. Kepala mereka menengadah menatap langit malam.

"Aku tak percaya… aku bisa selamat dari tragedi itu…" Alois memberi jeda. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Ciel. "dan bisa bertemu kembali denganmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar kalimat itu, Ciel menoleh ke arah Alois.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Sesaat setelah genggaman tanganku terlepas, aku seperti tersedot ke dasar bumi. Napasku habis dan kukira aku akan mati. Susana di sekitar tubuhku terasa sangat dingin." Alois menerawang. Ciel hanya menatapnya sambil mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

Alois menoleh kearah Ciel. "Maaf, ya… karena aku membiarkanmu lepas dariku…" Alois merasa bersalah. Melihat ekspresi Alois, Ciel tercekat. Wajahnya memerah. Ia pun cepat-cepat membuang wajah ke samping utnuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang memalukan itu. Sementara Alois hanya terheran-heran.

Sunyi. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka selama. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil memperhatikan bintang-bintang di atas langit. Hanya terdengar suara gemuruh angin dan percakapan orang-orang yang terdengar tidak jelas di telinga.

"Ciel…" panggil Alois.

"Ya?"

"Aku… sangat iri padamu." Kata Alois sekenanya.

Ciel tercekat mendengarnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Alois.

"Kau masih bisa bersama keluarga yang kau sayangi, yang akan setia menemanimu." Alois terdiam sejenak. "sementara aku tidak."

Hati Ciel melengos mendengarnya. Ia merasa iba. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau tahu? Setelah tragedi itu… Claude dan Paman hilang entah kemana. Para awak kapal bilang… mereka masih dalam pencarian. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak." Alois mendesah sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas tumpukkan tangannya. Ciel hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan serbasalah.

"Entah bagaimana aku kelak… setelah aku menginjakan kaki di tanah Inggris." Alois tersenyum pahit. "aku pasti akan kesepian."

Ciel menatap wajah Alois yang tersenyum itu. Tapi ia tahu di balik semua itu, Alois sebenarnya sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya karena keluarganya yang tersisa bisa selamat dengan sehat. Sedangkan sahabatnya? Ooh… itu sungguh tidak adil. Iya, kan?

"Walaupun mereka belum di ketahui…" Ciel mulai angkat bicara. "tapi… ingat satu hal, Alois." Ciel menatap Alois dengan seksama. Alois pun menoleh kearahnya dan berdiri dengan tegak. "jangan lupa… kalau kau masih memilikiku. Sahabat yang akan terus setia bersamamu. Ketika kau sedih ataupun senang." Ciel tersenyum ramah. Alois terbelalak sedikit mendengar kata-kata Ciel barusan.

"Dan…" Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya. "jangan takut untuk berharap. Kata orang… harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tidur. Kalau kau terus berharap… aku yakin. Suatu saat itu semua bisa terjadi." Ciel menengadah sambil tersenyum, memperhatikan mata turquois Alois.

Alois tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ciel. Alois menatap wajah sahabatnya yang bersinar karena terpantul cahaya lampu kapal itu. Begitu damai dan menenangkan. Alois pun terkekeh perlahan. Diikuti Ciel selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, Ciel mendapati sesuatu di jidat Alois.

"Ah! Astaga! Kenapa dengan jidatmu?" Ciel kelihatan khawatir. "lihat! Kenapa jidatmu terluka begitu?" Ciel menyibakkan poni rambut Alois dan mendapati luka benturan yang masih merah.

"Aah… mungkin aku terbentur sesuatu tanpa sadar saat aku tenggelam." Alois menyingkirkan tangan Ciel perlahan dan mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Apakah sakit?" tanya Ciel.

Alois tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah tidak…"

"Bohong." Ciel menyela. Ia mendengus.

"Benar! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok…" Alois meyakinkan. Ciel terdiam. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan. Ciel suka sekali bisa Alois menatapnya seperti ini. Tatapannya teduh dan… sejuk. Begitu juga Alois. Di mata Ciel, ia seperti menemukan sebuah kedamaian dan kebebasan.

"Ah! Lihat! Itu Inggris!"

"Waah… kau benar. Kita sudah sampai Inggris!"

Terdengar suara anak-anak berseru tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Alois dan Ciel tercekat dan segera menoleh. Benar saja. Mereka melihat pelabuhan Southampton sudah di depan mata. Cahaya gemerlap dari lampu-lampu yang terdapat di sekitar pelabuhan terlihat gemerlapan. Iandah sekali. Banyak orang sedang menantikan kepulangan anggota-anggota keluarga mereka yang… tentu saja yang selamat. Ciel dan Alois menatapnya dengan takjub… sekaligus terharu. Mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir bisa pulang dengan selamat… setelah mengalami kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai… Ciel…" kata Alois setengah berbisik. Ia terkagum-kagum, sekaligus terharu. Sementara Ciel hanya tertegun.

Orang-orang di pelabuhan bersorak-sorai. Beberapa dari mereka menangis karena terharu. Kapal pun berhasil menepi dengan baik. Jangkar pun di turunkan. Ciel masih menatap pelabuhan Inggris yang termasyhur itu dengan takjub. Bagaimanakah… nasibnya setelah turun dari kapal ini? Adakah… ujian hidup yang menantinya di tanah Britania nanti? Bagaimana pun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap menghadapinya sepenuh hati. Karena di sampingnya ada Alois, sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi. Hidup seperti apapun akan kita jalani jika kita bisa melihat sahabat kita tertawa dan tersenyum. Benar, kan? Orang pernah berkata… hal yang dibutuhkan dalam persahabatan adalah cinta. Dan hal yang dibutuhkan dalam cinta adalah… persahabatan.

Ciel tersenyum haru beberapa saat setelah kapal menepi. Para awak kapal mulai menurunkan tangga untuk turun. Terlihat beberapa orang pertama berlari menuju pelabuhan dan berhambur memeluk sanak saudaranya sambil menangis haru.

"Ya…" kata Ciel sedikit bergetar. "Kita sudah pulang… Alois…"

**FIN **

.

.

A/N: Fiuuhh… akhirnya selesai juga, kawan-kawan. Chap terakhir ini luamyan panjang, ya? Hehehe… entah kenapa kok jadinya segini. Padahal pas saia mikirin gak sepanjang ini, deh. Dan kebetulan juga kalau di potong bakal nanggung, jadi saia terusin aja. Oh iya! saia kepikiran bikin sekuelnya. tapi masih ragu-ragu. Menurut kalian gimana? Bakal kepanjangan enggak ya kalau di bikin sekuelnya. Saia mohon votingnya, dumz… kalau setuju di buat sekuelnya, saia bakal bikin. Kalau tidak… ya cukup sampai sini saja. Jangan bilang terserah atau semacamnya! *maksa* *digeplak* Oke? ^^

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah setia membaca fic ini. Review-reviewnya juga sangat membangun untuk saia agar bisa menjadi penulis yang baik. Dan juga terimakasih atas pujiannya yang selalu membuat saia semangat.

THANK YOU_ARIGATOU_KHAMSAHAMNIDA AND TERIMAKASIH! ^^


End file.
